Angel’s Protection
by Blackest Grim
Summary: [chap 16 up!]It is Harry’s Seventh Year and he has already defeated the monster his world feared with the help of old friends and the new friends he found in exDeath Eaters and Slytherins. SSHP SLASH Time Travel .challange answer fic.
1. Bye Bye

**Title:** Angel's Protection

**Author:** Blackest Grim

**Rating:** M

**Summery:** It is Harry's Seventh Year and he has already defeated the monster his world feared with the help of old friends and the new friends he found in ex-Death Eaters and Slytherins. It is now only a week until they graduate and Ron is jealous of his ex-friend.

**Warnings:** Time Travel. SLASH (This means Male/Male relationship, if you don't like it and are most likely looking for an excuse to flame someone than why the hell are reading my story, because I have a friend that likes to be very mean and sent answers to people who flame me. If she doesn't I will. **You have been warned**.) Good Slytherins, Bad & Jealous Ron, and Defeated Voldemort.

**Parings:** Salazar/Harry (eventually) and another main paring that I can't say just yet…

**Spoilers:** Books 1-6

**Key: **

"I love Salazar/Harry fictions!" -Talking

'I love Salazar/Harry fictions!' -Thoughts

"_I love Salazar/Harry fictions!" _-Perstaletongue

'_I love Salazar/Harry fictions!' _–Hogwarts

**A/n:** This is a response to a challenge by Cap'n BlackRose in Insane Dreams. I hope you like it Cap'n; you doing my challenge so now I would love to do yours, after all I do love Salazar/Harry fics.

**Chapter:** Bye Bye

Harry groaned as their new Defense professor fawned over his abilities in the class, again. He hated how Professor Templeton used his defeat of Lord Voldemort at the beginning of the year as an example for almost every spell they worked on.

He also hated how much the man asked for him to demonstrate in front of the class, and everybody knew it, even the Slytherins could tell their fellow seventh year was ready to personally show the man how he defeated the Dark Lord, and it wasn't going to be on a dummy.

The professor had yet to discover this little fact out even though it is…one week from graduation. Harry hissed in Perstaletongue under his breath, a habit he had picked up when he was angry, as he walked up in front of the room to demonstrate once again.

This time it was a spell that he had personally made, he had made it to help him and his friends defeat the monster. Because there was no shield spell strong enough to stop the Killing Cures, Harry needed a way to weaken the strong spell that was Voldemort's favorite.

Finally with newfound allies and friends he was able to do as he sot to, he called it 'Angel's Protection', which described it well with its golden color. It is a very complicated spell but worth the trouble as it could save your life when use with a shield spell. He had made many others but this is his most famous.

Harry glared at his professor, who wasn't effected in the least, as he turned around to demonstrate. Before he forgot he pulled out his wand, because he even has incidents where he forgot the piece of wood on his bedside table. He could do wandless magic but only he, his friends, the deceased Dumbledore and Voldemort knew it, so they decided to keep that tad bit a secret.

As he started the incantation and swift wand movements he noticed his ex-friend Ron Weasley evilly smirking, but seeing as the red head was utterly stupid without him or Hermione he over looked it.

Big mistake as he would soon find out as his new best mate Draco Malfoy suddenly tried to push them out of the way of a bright-orange spell sent at him by the youngest male Weasley. But it was too late.

As the spell hit them Harry's incantation was finished, but the spell mixed with the golden magic that came from the tip of Harry's wand and the two were gone. As if they had never been there to begin with.

TBC

**A/n:** Sorry it's kind of short, but it is just the prologue. Anyway tell me how it was? Was it good? Let me know as I refuse to update a story no one reads.

This is the Challenge set by Cap'n BlackRose:

**_CHALLENGE_ **

**_Must_ be Salazar/Harry pairing.**

**Harry must be out of Hogwarts or at the very least in his seventh year and younger than Salazar. **

**Sal must be a teacher at Hogwarts and Harry must get a job at Hogwarts when he is dragged to the past. Doesn't matter what post. Try and be original. **

**Must be _Sal_ that woos a, for whatever odd reason, _reluctant Harry _to him.**

**The rest of it is all yours! Do enjoy! Please drop me a line if you decide to write a fic based however slight off this! I'd love to read it!**

Grim


	2. Not so nice welcome

**Title:** Angel's Protection

**Author:** Blackest Grim

**Rating:** M

**Summery:** It is Harry's Seventh Year and he has already defeated the monster his world feared with the help of old friends and the new friends he found in ex-Death Eaters and Slytherins. It is now only a week until they graduate and Ron is jealous of his ex-friend.

**Warnings:** Time Travel. SLASH (This means Male/Male relationship, if you don't like it and are most likely looking for an excuse to flame someone than why the hell are reading my story, because I have a friend that likes to be very mean and has sent answers to people who flame me. If she doesn't I will. **You have been warned**.) Good Slytherins, Bad & Jealous Ron, and Defeated Voldemort.

**Parings:** Salazar/Harry (eventually), Godric/Draco (they'll get together before Sal and Harry, that's for sure), Helga/??, Rowena/??

**Spoilers:** Books 1-6

**Key: **

"I love Salazar/Harry fictions!" -Talking

'I love Salazar/Harry fictions!' -Thoughts

"_I love Salazar/Harry fictions!" _-Perstaletongue

'_I love Salazar/Harry fictions!' _-Hogwarts

**A/n:** This is a response to a challenge by Cap'n BlackRose in Insane Dreams. I hope you like it Cap'n; you doing my challenge so now I would love to do yours, after all I do love Salazar/Harry fics.

**Chapter: **Not so nice Welcome

"Harry! Wake up!"

Slowly said person made his way to world of the living, groaning as he tried to move aching muscles. Finally he opened his eyes to find silver/blue orbs looking at him in worry. "Draco?"

Draco smiled as his friend finally awoke, "Do you how worried I was when you wouldn't wake up?"

Harry sat up and tried to remember what happened to him last, he remembered Professor Templeton making him demonstrate Angel's Protection, the rest is very blurry. "Draco, do you remember what happened after Templeton made me demonstrate again?"

Perfect silver brows knitted together in frustration, "No, it's not like the memory has been erased, its there, just very blurry as if I was barely awake…"

Harry rubbed his temples, "It's the same with me; do you at least know where we are?"

"From our surroundings it looks like we're in the Forbidden forest-" Draco was interrupted by deep, husky voice.

"You are in the Forbidden Forest; I want to know why you are." They both turned to see the new person, to find a man standing at maybe six-foot seven, four inches taller than the taller of the two friends. He has long mid-back length gold hair tied back at the nape of his neck, a few strands loosely hanging in front of his deep sapphire eyes and strong cheek bones.

Harry and Draco quickly recognized the man whose tan skin glowed in the moon light as Godric Gryffindor, but that was nearly impossible so they, when all racial thought left them, fainted.

/Later/

"I still don't understand why you brought them here Godric!"

"I brought them here because they have Hogwarts robes on, and we all swore that we would protect any student from Hogwarts no matter what year they are from!"

"Rena, the idiot is right, even if I don't like to admit it. We did swear to this, and I' am not about to break my vow because we do not know them."

The second voice let out a frustrated scream, "You're supposed to side with me Salazar! Helga, what are your thoughts on this?"

A new voice meekly spoke, not wanting to upset her long time friend, knowing her temper. "I sorry Rena…They have a point."

'Rena' once again let out a frustrated scream, "Fine, have it your way Godric! Let them stay! If they are pure evil it's on your head!" With that the woman stomped out of the room, not at all acting her 36 years of age.

Godric sighed, "Do you think she's right? I mean, they could be Lord Vepra's spies."

The man known as Salazar smiled at his cousin, "Only time will tell, we will learn about them from how they act, not how they sleep."

"Why again do we know they are from the future?" Helga's kind voice reminded the two male founders of her presence.

Salazar was the one to answer her. "Because our almighty Godric Gryffindor the seer's insight."

"Oh…," was what the healer said.

Godric glared at his best friend who turned to him and gave him the 'what' look. "We'll talk about this later, our guests are waking up."

And indeed they all heard two groans of pain come from the only occupants in the ward, "Draco, what happened?"

"How the bloody hell should I know?! All I remember was us being in the forest when Godric Gryffindor shows up." The two froze at that and sat up.

"Godric Gryffindor?!" The both of them said at the same moment.

Said person answered them, "Yes?"

The two of them looked on in shock, when Draco put a stop to the silence, "Pinch me, I think hallucinating- ouch!" He turned to his grinning green-eyed friend.

"It is an expression you dolt!"

"I know."

With that the blond haired young man attacked his ebony haired friend with a growl. Before he knew it, Harry was on the ground on the other side of his bed being tickled by the pureblood while the three founders looked on in shock.

Helga was the first to come out of her stupor as her two victims, erm, I mean patients were out of their beds. "Stop that this instant you two, you both were incredibly magically tired when you came here. YOU SHOULD NOT BE OUT OF YOUR BEDS!"

All four males in the room looked at the gentle founder in pure shock, when Harry groaned, "Oh, no…another Poppy…"

Draco flinched, "Great, just what we need when we're about a thousand years in the past."

Helga calmed down at those words and gulped, "…a thousand year in the past…"

The other two founders also took this in shock. Salazar only showed it by the slight widening of his eyes, his mask firmly set in place now. "So, you do know who we are?"

The ebony haired young man, who's name they had yet to hear was the one to reply, "As he," he pointed at Godric, "is Godric Gryffindor, I'm guessing you are Salazar Slytherin, and…" he looked at Helga, "by your yellow and black clothing I'm guessing Helga Hufflepuff for you. That only leaves Rowena Ravenclaw…"

"The four founders of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Now if we could just figure out how we got here…" Draco frowned.

"Well for one, you could try getting your fat self off me Dray…"

Because of his innocent voice it took the Slytherin a few seconds to register that his friend had insulted him. And when he did he made a nasty face, "What has Pansy done to you?!"

TBC

A/n: Sorry it's a short update, but if I had continued it would have become very boring. Please R&R…

Grim


	3. Harry, the new teacher

**Title:** Angel's Protection

**Author:** Blackest Grim

**Rating:** M

**Summery:** It is Harry's Seventh Year and he has already defeated the monster his world feared with the help of old friends and the new friends he found in ex-Death Eaters and Slytherins. It is now only a week until they graduate and Ron is jealous of his ex-friend.

**Warnings:** Time Travel. SLASH (This means Male/Male relationship, if you don't like it and are most likely looking for an excuse to flame someone than why the hell are reading my story, because I have a friend that likes to be very mean and has sent answers to people who flame me. If she doesn't I will. **You have been warned**.) Good Slytherins, Bad & Jealous Ron, and Defeated Voldemort.

**Parings:** Salazar/Harry (eventually), Godric/Draco (they'll get together before Sal and Harry, that's for sure), Helga/??, Rowena/??

**Spoilers:** Books 1-6

**Key: **

"I love Salazar/Harry fictions!" -Talking

'I love Salazar/Harry fictions!' -Thoughts

"_I love Salazar/Harry fictions!" _-Perstaletongue

'_I love Salazar/Harry fictions!' _-Hogwarts

**A/n:** I love reviews, their like candy for me, and candy makes me want to write more. So guess what? If you want me to continue, that means give me more candy!

**Chapter: **Harry, the new teacher

At three o'clock in the morning we find Harry Potter walking down a dark corridor in the north wing of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in deep thought. He and Draco had been in the past for about a week now and after swearing a wizard's oath to not harm any students and to protect them they were allowed to roam without a person with them.

His thought were centered on the missing memories, why had they come to be in the past? What happened after he had gone up to demonstrate in front of the class? He knew that it had something to do with his spell; that he was sure of. But what, was the question.

With a sigh he turned a corner, only to run in to his least favorite person at the moment. Only making matters worse as the momentum soon found said man under the surprised Gryffindor.

"Get of me Mr. Potter!"

Salazar Slytherin had been nothing but trouble since he and Draco had been in the past. He seemed to be the only person to get under his skin since he won the war, and it was slowly pissing him off. The man treated him like Severus used to, before they had gotten to know each other.

Harry mumbled an apology as he got of the mad Potions Master, and offered a hand, which was ignored.

The man sneered at him, "That wouldn't have been needed it you were watching where you had been going dimwit."

Harry forced his temper down, trying to be polite to the man, not wanting to sleep outside again. No, he did not want to repeat that episode. Thankfully Helga chose that moment to appear and save Harry from certain doom.

"Good I found you Salazar! I just got word that our Spellsmith (1) isn't going to be able to return this year; he thinks it is way too dangerous to come back in the middle of a war. Sal what are we going to do?"

Salazar looked at the frantic healer, spellsmiths, Masters of the art even more so, were very hard to find these day and the art needed to be taught to the next generation. "I don't know what we are going to do Helga, you know as well as I do that Spellsmiths are hard to find these days."

Harry chose that moment to speak up. "I can teach them."

Both founders turned to look at him and Salazar sneered. "Don't listen to him Helga; he'll just falsely get your hopes up. And he is way too young to teach."

Harry frowned, "I can too, I'll have you know that I have plenty of experience at teaching, ask Draco if you want."

Helga smiled kindly at him, "That may be true but you are not a Spellsmith, dear.

Harry's eyebrows rose. He had forgotten that they didn't know. Back home he was used to everyone knowing that he is in deed a Master Spellsmith, mostly because that fact helped him defeat old Voldie.

He blinked and raised his sleeve to show the tattoo he had received from his Master at becoming such. "You'll find ma'am that not only, is I a Spellsmith; I am a Master in the art."

The next thing Harry knew he was being hugged to death, a second later he found himself being dragged by the happy woman. "Oh, let's go tell Godric and Ro, Sal!"

A few minutes later and several secret paths that not even Harry knew the trio was standing in front of a large door with an eagle, serpent, lion, and a badger surrounding the Hogwarts crest on it, the four animals animated by magic. After catching her breath Helga opened the doors, with Harry's arm still held tightly in her hand.

Inside the room sat Draco, Godric, and Rowena, who had finally accepted that Harry and Draco weren't spies, sat quietly in the meeting room. Rowena and Godric talking about the missing teacher and Draco, who was now fallowing Godric everywhere, sat in a coach reading a book on advanced transfiguration. "Hey, I found a Spellsmith!"

Rowena and Godric looked at her in confusion while Draco had seen Harry behind her had put two and two together. "Who, Helga dear?"

Helga looked at Godric. Smiling brightly she raised Harry's hand, making him stand in front of her. "Harry here has admitted to being a Master Spellsmith!"

The two other founders gained a look of surprise while Draco smirked at his friend, "Starting to wish you hadn't told, Kingscale."

Harry glared at him, "What, and you being a Transfigurations Master meant absolutely nothing, Firebreath?"

The founders looked at the two when Rowena decided she wanted answers. "OK, two questions. How did people so young become masters and what, is with the nicknames?"

The two time travelers shared a look, "We were forced threw training because in our time we were prime fighters in a war. Our title as master is another advantage against our enemy, as for our nicknames…that is another advantage."

Before any the founders could ask a question Harry raised his hand to silence them, "That advantage is going to stay a secret until we are sure we can trust all of you." He glanced at Salazar.

Draco, knowing Harry the most just laughed, "You sound like Sevvie, Kingscale."

Harry glared but was interrupted by Salazar, "Who is this 'Sevvie' that we hear oh so much about?" His voice was sarcastic.

Harry smirked, "Severus Snape, Potions master and Head of Slytherin in our time."

Draco slings his arm around Harry's neck, "A man that would kill us for calling him Sevvie."

Harry let forth an insane giggle, "Like how your father hates being called Lucie?"

Draco also giggles insanely, "Exactly!"

Godric coughed to get their attention, a little scared, "Can you prove that you are indeed masters?"

Helga smiled, "Harry, can you kindly show them your tattoo?"

Harry smiled at the kind founder, "Sure, Draco, you do the same."

As one they showed their Master marks. Harry's was a long, wand with a swirl of magic coming from the tip forming a 'M' in a crest, the wand repeatedly swished and formed the 'M', in different colors each time. At the bottom, in black print was written 'Spellsmith Master Potter'.

Draco's was human transforming into a dragon, animated by magic; this was also in a crest, but with a large 'M' behind it. And like Harry's at the bottom it read 'Transfigurations Master Malfoy'.

Godric smiled, "Well that explains your nicknames." He turned to Harry. "Am I correct in guessing that your name also has to do with your animagus (2) form?"

Harry smiled at him and nodded.

The three turned to the other occupants of the room to find them looking completely confused, well not Salazar, he just looks slightly annoyed.

"Godric what is going on here?" Helga asked her long-time friend.

Said friend smiled kindly. "The animal a person is transforming into in their transfiguration crest is their animagus form. And it fit that his nickname is Firebreath and he's a Dragon animagus."

Rowena smiled in understanding and turned to Harry, "Am I guessing correctly by assuming its some kind of reptile or fish?"

Harry just smiled again, 'They'll never guess what animal though.'

Helga broke the silence that had started in favor of reminding them their reason for being there. "So, all in favor of making Harry the new Spellsmith Professor, say so now."

Godric nodded, Rowena smiled her agreement, and Salazar sighed in submission knowing they had no other choice, nodded his head in agreement as well. "Ok then, it's settled, Harry Potter in now the Spellsmith of Hogwarts."

Harry and Draco smiled; Harry has always wanted to be a professor in the place he calls home.

As everyone prepared to leave to their privet rooms one thought went through their minds, 'This is going to be a very, very interesting year.'

TBC

A/n: That was my chapter as promised Cap'n, hope you enjoyed. I know it's a bit boring at the moment but, I don't know if you had noticed, this is the first fic I have written where the people that are going to be pared aren't already together or already have feelings for each other. :sigh:

(1) This term is from 'Time to Spare' By: EmySabath. I just think them for coming up with a word that fits a person who makes spells as I was never able too as I am not creative in that region.

(2) Is that spelled right?

R&R,

Grim


	4. Be warned Draco is PMSing

**Title:** Angel's Protection

**Author:** Blackest Grim

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** You know what I just realized? I have yet to put a disclaimer for this fic, silly me, must have forgotten. So here it is: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did Severus would be a good guy, Harry would be a Slytherin and a Dark Order supporter, if not a Death Eater, and very little people would be straight.

**Summery:** It is Harry's Seventh Year and he has already defeated the monster his world feared with the help of old friends and the new friends he found in ex-Death Eaters and Slytherins. It is now only a week until they graduate and Ron is jealous of his ex-friend.

**Warnings:** Time Travel. SLASH (This means Male/Male relationship. **You have been warned**.) Good Slytherins, Bad & Jealous Ron, and Defeated Voldemort.

**Parings:** Salazar/Harry (eventually), Godric/Draco (they'll get together before Sal and Harry, that's for sure), Helga/??, Rowena/??

**Spoilers:** Books 1-6

**Key: **

"I love Salazar/Harry fictions!" -Talking

'I love Salazar/Harry fictions!' -Thoughts

"_I love Salazar/Harry fictions!" _-Perstaletongue

'_I love Salazar/Harry fictions!' _-Hogwarts

**A/n:** I have a bone to pick…If you review to one chapter can't you review all to come? I mean, all you have to do is click a button (at the bottom of the screen) and write what you think about what you have read…Is that too much to ask, I mean, you don't even have to sign in for Merlin's sake! And all of you people that have this story on your alerts, try reviewing, the next chapter might come quicker if all 104 of you review.

Ever thought of that?

But think you to _Cap'n BlackRose, Angelis-sensei, oracale, lilsteves, Kaaera, PantherGuide, aknut, oubli, blakmagevamp, Marauders-Lover, Lady Tenebrae, DMHPluv, momocolady, JameseMalfoy, animegurl1088, __alwaysariyana__Adnexus__Neori__Shinigami Rachi__Shadow Bete Noire__Aleck-Zifier__loserUr__Nemi Jade__gussiegal5__Silver Tears 11__vampire rouge__Calais Alcarin__Kai Minomono__Nixie02__spinnerofdark__Ann Lee__Soelle__Hope Rivers__DestinyEntwinements__Fear Of Apathy__Griffen48035__StarAngel Caelum SunSoar_and _Honor_for reviewing

**Chapter: **Be warned: Draco is PMSing!

Harry sighed.

And sighed again.

And again…

And again…

"SHUT UP!!!"

Harry cowered.

Draco glared, fuming.

The founders just stared.

"If you are _so_ frustrated with our memory loss then go to the library and look it up! Because it you sigh one more time…" The blond let it hang in the air, scaring the shit out of the snake in lion's clothing.

Harry was out of the room in record time.

Draco sat down with a sigh of relief.

Godric sighed.

Draco screamed in frustration and left the room.

Godric looked at his fellow founders. "What it something I did?"

Salazar just shook his head at his stupid cousin. "Only you Godric, only you…"

/later/

Harry glared at the books in front of him, not a single one gave him any information that he needed. And it was very, very frustrating. All the books were about time travel, but all of them were very short and very vague.

AND none of it explained their memory loss!

He was about to sigh when he heard a growl. "You sigh and you'll find yourself like Gryffindor."

Harry turned around to see Draco sitting there, legs on the table and arms folded over a chiseled chest. What caught his eye though, was the fact that a gold kitten with large hazel eyes sat on his knee. Harry raised a brow, a smirk was his reply.

"So, I take it that instead of me sighing again you'll help me find what happened after I cast A.P.?"

Draco frowned, "You mean you haven't found _any_ information yet?"

"Yes, Firebreath, that is what I'm saying." Harry answered sarcastically.

Godric meowed.

Draco rolled his eyes and with a wave of his hand the golden haired man stood beside the Malfoy. "What's A.P.?"

Draco answered before Harry could open his mouth, "It's a spell Harry designed to strengthen a shield spell enough to withstand the killing curse."

Harry glared at his best mate; then looked at him in deep thought, wondering if what he was thinking was the truth…

Godric sat on the side of Draco's chair in shock, "That's possible?"

Harry sighed, ignoring Draco's glare he explained the theory of Angel's Protection to Gryffindor. After an hour there was silence.

"So, do you think that you could teach us that spell?" Godric said looking at his hands.

"Define 'us'." Harry replied; he made this spell in the future. He really didn't want that many people to find out about it in this time.

Godric looked at him in the eye, understanding the meaning behind the question. "Just I and the other founders, it would really help us defeat the Dark Lord Vepra."

Harry and Draco shared a look; "You mean that there is a Dark Lord at the moment?"

Godric looked up at them, "Yes, he's been killing muggles and muggle-borns left and right for twenty years now."

The two time travelers winced as memories threatened to relive them selves. Godric gave them a weird look but when he went to ask his question Draco interrupted him, "Please don't, we are not ready for that."

Godric nodded in understanding.

Harry smiled, "I guess I can help you learn A.P., but I must warn you that it is very complicated and can take months to learn."

"Well," Godric concluded, "I'll tell the others and we'll meet after dinner. Is that ok?"

Harry and Draco nodded and Godric left.

When the man was gone Harry looked at his friend and giggled. His careful study of his friend told him all he needed to know.

Draco glared at him, "What pry-tell, is so funny?"

Harry giggles again, "I just think it's ironic."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "What is?"

"The simple fact that the Slytherin 'Prince' is in love with the original Gryffindork," Harry had to dodge the spell that was sent towards him and went in a dead run towards the entrance to the library, dodging more spells as Draco fallowed him.

Oh, how he loves time where they can be the kids they were never allowed to be because of Lord Voldemort.

/With the founders/

"Are you sure he wasn't lying to you Godric?" Helga started after her friend explained A.P. to them.

"Yes, you know how I am Helga dear, I can _smell_ lies." Godric reassured them.

"Why would Potter and Malfoy even need the spell to begin with?" Salazar asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

Godric cocked his head, "I really don't know; but when I mentioned Lord Vepra they flinched as if getting a bad memory, I when I went to ask them why they did so, Draco interrupted me in saying that they weren't ready to tell us."

"It seems they have bad memories connected to Dark Lords…" Rowena muttered.

Salazar snorted, "As if they could be so important in a war to suffer damage."

Helga frowned, "But, Sal don't you remember when they told us that they were important in the war."

"Oh, he remembers Helga; he's just in denial with the fact that he fancies Potter." Godric grinned.

Salazar hit him over the head with a pillow, "Oh, and you falling for Malfoy doesn't matter at all?"

Rowena smirked, catching on, "So you don't deny it Sal? You fancy Mr. Potter."

Godric smirked as Salazar flinched and muttered, "Yes."

The other founders smiled at the darker man, who folded his hands over his chest and frowned. "But I seriously doubt he'll want to go out with a murderer."

Helga hugged the man, "Don't push him away Sal, Harry seems like a very caring person, you need someone like that."

Salazar smiled at them, "I'll try."

Godric patted him on the back, "Good, now let's not keep them waiting, dinner starts in ten minutes."

With that the four left the meeting room to go to dinner.

/Great Hall/

As the four entered to large room the were met with a giggling Harry Potter and a small silver ferret, who kept trying to attack the brunet but failed because of an invisible wall protecting said brunet.

"I'm gonna kill you Potter!" The ferret spoke, Harry just giggled some more.

Rowena coughed to get their attention. Harry looked up at them and they watched as he slid an emotionless mask over his face, showing them the man they had seen for the last three weeks. The ferret just continued to hit the shield, ignoring them.

'What happened to you my beautiful snake?' Salazar thought to himself. Sure Harry laughed and smiled, but it never reached his somewhat dull green eyes. And Salazar ignored what he called Harry in favor of vowing that he would someday see laughter reach those eyes, and maybe be the reason.

Salazar was shaken out of his thoughts as Godric talked to the two. "We have decided that we will try to learn A.P. You decide when our lessons start, but keep in mind that term starts in two weeks."

Harry nodded and waved his hand towards the ferret, which became a rather pissed off Draco, "Dray and I will talk about it as soon as he calms down. Now," he turned to the table, "I'm starved."

With that they all sat down to eat, in silence for once.

/Sorting Feast/

Harry and Draco stood outside the Great Hall in silence. They were waiting for their cue so they could make a spectacular entrance before they were introduced to the school, Harry as a teacher and Draco as Godric's boyfriend.

Harry smiled at the memory of when he and the female founders were able to make Draco and Godric see reason and finally date. He remembers it as if it was yesterday.

Harry mentally giggled. Just the memory of the look on their faces could bring him to his knees in tears. But laughter fled when he thought of Slytherin, _Salazar_ his mind hissed at him, he ignored it.

Slytherin stopped baiting him and his insults no longer held their malice toward Harry, 'It's like when Severus stopped being mean to me but had to hold up the image in public so Voldie wouldn't kill him.'

Harry was shaken out of his musing by Draco, "Harry, it's almost our turn." The ebony wizard nodded and listened to Godric's speech.

"And as you notice, Professor Even Nescence (1) could not make it to teach this year. The search for a new Spellsmith qualified to teach was a hard one but we found one, and this one, I dare say will be able to help you more then the last."

The hall was filled with whispers as the students tried to figure out where their new professor was, as he was not at the head table. Harry and Draco smirked at each other, _that_ was their cue.

As one they banged open the front doors, they were greeted by many screams of fright, gasps, a few wands pointed at them by upper students and other teachers, and of course, smiles from three fourths of the founders.

'I wish he would smile, he would look a lot handsomer.' Harry mentally smacked himself, yes he had found out that he was gay, but this is Salazar Slytherin, the man whose heir he killed. 'Like he would want me anyway, I'm a dirty freak.'

He was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard Godric talk again, "Don't worry about our new visitors, in fact one of them is your new Spellsmith professor."

Harry smirked at them all, "Nice to see some of my new student have the brain to pull out their wand, a move that I have learned will save your live." He paused to pointedly look at all the students that didn't have their wands out, most were lower-class.

Draco swatted at Harry, "Stop scaring them and introduce your self you dimwit." And with that the blond walked up to the head table and sat in his spot next to his lover.

Harry rolled his eyes, "I wasn't scaring them; I was making a point." A glare, Harry turned to the student body, "You'll have to forgive my friend Draco Malfoy up there; he seems to be PMSing lately, should end by Christmas."

Harry sidestepped a spell sent at him by the PMSing blond. Harry turned around to look at his friend and tutted him, "Bad Firebreath, using a Spellsmith's own spell on him won't work my lovely."

"Mr. Potter!"

Said brunet turned to the frustrated witch, 'She reminds me too much of Hermione for comfort.' "Yes Rowena?"

"Stop baiting Mr. Malfoy and introduce yourself before I am forced to." She growled.

"Sorry Ro," He turned to his students, 'Funny thought, that. I am their age.' "Right, I am Spellsmith Harold James Potter, call me Harry. Anything else and I might be forced to hex you and make you find the cure. I am 18 and do not wish to feel any older, so Harry it is."

Harry turned and walked up to the head table to take his place between Salazar, as Helga had insisted, and the history teacher Professor Richard J. Lupin, who he had quickly became friends with.

TBC

A/n: 1) Thank you to all my reviewers, I love to know how people feel about the stories I write. Sorry it took so long but I moved and just got my internet back, hope that was worth the wait.

2) Oh, yes! Because I have been so board…I now even have a new chapter for this already…and either 25 reviews or the Cap'n updates one of her stories before I update it again.

3) And SR should be updated here soon.

4) Hey **Angelis**, look for a story called, 'Different, yet the same' some time soon, you'll see why when you read it…

(1) Cookie to anyone who can guess where I got that. Hint: I was staring at my CD's when I hit me.

Grim


	5. First Day of Class

**Title:** Angel's Protection

**Author:** Blackest Grim

**Rating:** M

**Beta: **Soelle (Thank you so much! I'll send you an e-mail to explain some of your questions.)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, if I did Severus would be a good guy, Harry would be a Slytherin and a Dark Order supporter, if not a Death Eater, and very little people would be straight.

**Summery:** It is Harry's Seventh Year and he has already defeated the monster his world feared with the help of old friends and the new friends he found in ex-Death Eaters and Slytherins. It is now only a week until they graduate and Ron is jealous of his ex-friend.

**Warnings:** Time Travel. SLASH (This means Male/Male relationship. **You have been warned**.) Good Slytherins, Bad & Jealous Ron, and Defeated Voldemort.

**Parings:** Salazar/Harry (eventually), Godric/Draco, Helga/??, Rowena/??

**Spoilers:** Books 1-6

**Key: **

"I love Salazar/Harry fictions!" -Talking

'I love Salazar/Harry fictions!' -Thoughts

"_I love Salazar/Harry fictions!" _– Parseltongue

'_I love Salazar/Harry fictions!' _-Hogwarts

**A/n:** Yeah, everyone was right, Even Nescence, I got from Evanescence, who I am listening to right now…one of my favorite bands…I think I might add one of their songs into the story somehow…

Have I described anyone besides Godric?

**Chapter: **First day of class

Harry watched his first class, made up of seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins, walk into the classroom, the Gryffindors loud and obnoxious, and the Slytherins whispering so low that it sounded like hissing. 'Seems like Albus wasn't the only one crazy enough to put them together… Isn't this class going to be fun?' Harry thought sarcastically.

As the bell rang four Gryffindors came running in, Harry smiled to himself at memories of doing the same thing many a time. But as one spoke up he was reminded that this time _he_ was this teacher. One of the tardy Gryffindors said, "Man, aren't we lucky the teacher isn't here yet."

"No," Harry said, stepping out of the shadows. Mentally, he laughed as they whipped around, 'Amazing that they didn't get whiplash.' "Not lucky, just not very observant. Five points from Gryffindor each for your tardiness. Take your seats gentlemen."

They did, very quickly. Slowly he walked around the classroom, 'Oh, yes, speech time.' "As I said last night, you are to call me Harry, nothing else, not Professor, not Potter-. Yes, tardy lion number one?"

"My name is Henry Gorge Potter, how is it possible that you are a Potter when my parents and I are the only ones?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "It is very possible Mr. Potter, feels weird saying that. I'm not from this time, I am from the future. And don't bother talking about that outside this classroom; I have privacy spells up that will forbid you to be able to do such because of the war going on, now, any other questions about me so I can start the class?" 'Why, oh, why did I agree with the founders on telling them I'm from the future? Stupid Harry, stupid!'

A Slytherin with silver hair and grey eyes raised his hand, "Yes, Mr.…Malfoy, I believe?"

He nodded his head, "Matthew Lucius Malfoy. Yes, I have two, is your friend, Draco Malfoy, also from the future, and why would the founders hire you? You're our age."

"Yes, Draco is also from the future, you're his ancestor if I remember when his father drilled it into my head. And as for why Helga, Godric, Rowena, and Slytherin hired me…one, I'm the only Spellsmith they could find, two, I'm a master in my art, and three, I did graduate." 'Not really, but they don't need to know that.'

Another hand found its way into the air, "Yes, Mr.…?"

The student sank lower into his chair, it was well know though out the school that this particular student was very shy, and Harry found that his colleagues were right as the Gryffindor answered in a shy voice. "Devon Edward Black…"

Harry's eyes widened slightly, 'So, it appears that Sirius wasn't the first Black in Gryffindor.' "You had a question Mr. Black?"

The ebony hairs lion slid further down his chair, Harry also noticed that many of the Slytherins were glaring at said lion, 'That appears to be the reason he's shy, I'll have to keep an eye on him.'

"Mr. Black?"

Devon nodded his head, "Why do you call Professors Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor by their name and not Professor Slytherin?"

Harry's eyes widened, he had not been expecting that. Noticing the look on his professor's face Devon slid down his chair and hid behind his school bag, "Sorry sir." He rose back up to laughter, which seemed to Devon to hold no feeling.

"That's ok Mr. Black; I just didn't expect that question. And for an answer, Slytherin and I just don't seem to get along at the moment."

'That's not true!' His mind screamed at him, 'What about the end of the feast?' Harry shut the thoughts out for the moment.

"Now," he started, "Can I finish?"

The class nodded as one, eyes very wide. It's not often that you meet a Master Spellsmith or a time-traveler.

"Good, as I was saying, call me Harry, and just because I want this does not mean that I want you to treat me like anther student. You will treat me with respect, and I will do the same. Treat me like I'm the dirt under your shoe, I will treat you lower than the dirt below the sea's surface. I can be nice or mean it's up to you."

He looked around at the slightly horrified Gryffindors and the guarded Slytherins, "Is that clear?"

Slow nods from the Slytherins and quick hurried nods from the Gryffindors. "Now, in my time there was a rivalry between the lion and snake houses. As in baiting each other, the Quidditch matches between the two were the most brutal, and our heads of houses were always at each others throats." Harry swept his gaze across the classroom. "Is there one here?"

His answers were glares sent between the candidates of the houses present.

"It appears so, and I would like to know who sets up the class schedules, I swear, do they want blood shed?" He was greeted by blank looks, as he mused out loud.

He sighed, "In my time our headmaster insisted that Gryffs and Slytherins share their potions class."

More blank looks.

He smacked his forehead, "For Merlin's sake, do I have to spell it out to you? My potions professor was head of Slytherin, like here, and favored his house above everyone else's. We Gryffs lost more points in that class than any points given or taken by any other person, together."

Looks of recognition, and a hand found its way into the air. Harry looked at the Slytherin girl, "Yes, Miss…?"

"LeAnn Bellatrix Black, you were a Gryffindor sir?"

Harry nodded his head, "You could say that, but by the time of my sixth year I hung out with more Slytherins than anything, so I was named an honorary snake. Then I realize that I shouldn't have argued with the hat when it wanted to put me there to begin with…" He shook himself out of memory lane.

"Anyway, my point was going to be that if I ever catch a Slytherin bait a Gryffindor or visa versa, I will find a way to make you wish you hadn't, and no it will not be physically painful or death. And believe me, I know they work. When I got tired of my houses fighting each other…" The threats hung in the air, then…

"Now," Harry said in a hyper voice, scaring his students. "Who can tell me what the art of Spellsmith is?"

The rest of Harry's classes went the same; he really loved the look on his student's faces when he scared the living daylights out of them.

/After classes/

Harry slowly walked down to the dungeons. He really didn't feel like eating in the Great Hall tonight. He was too confused by how Slytherin was acting after the Greeting Feast.

/flashback/

After dinner Harry had slipped down into the potions lab, brewing the potions he had ran out of. Spending time with Severus had gotten him into the art; he had been working on his apprenticeship under the man for said art.

But thanks to the fact that he is now around a thousand years into the past he doubted he'd be able to finish his study that well.

As Harry was adding another ingredient to his dreamless sleep potion, he heard a hissing behind him, making him almost drop the knife he held in his hand.

Harry whipped around to face Slytherin, having just entered, was talking with a black serpent around his neck. Both stopped talking as they spotted him standing by his caldron.

"What are you doing in here Potter?" 'Be nice!' He mentally ordered himself.

"The reason I've come here is of no importance to you Slytherin."

'Remember Helga's words!' Salazar yelled himself, stopping him self from yelling at the wizard that he 'fancied', as Godric put it. "As it is my potions lab, I think that, yes it is my business."

Harry mentally blushed, 'Right, forgot that part.' But going along with his mast he replied, "Yes it is your potions lab." And after he spotted a look in Slytherin's eye that said that he thought he won, "But if Rowena came in here to make a potion would you question her?"

The older man's eye twitched, "She does not need to come in here, and she rather hates potions really, so I make them for her. And besides," he added with a smirk, "I bet you can't even make a potion with out blowing it up, and I rather like my lab."

As soon as he saw the look on his snakes' face he knew he had made a _very_ bad move.

Harry felt down right pissed, the man had just taken his insult too far, and Harry's mask broke with a blaze of fiery. "You have _no_ idea what I have been through, what my life was like before I came here! No idea! You have _no_ right to judge what you know _nothing_ about!"

He took a breath, "I love potions, almost as much as I love making spells. I was an apprentice before I was rudely ripped away from my studies, which, by a way I am still clueless about! Next time you feel that you can make assumptions about my life, SHUT UP!"

As he calmed him self down he surveyed his 'victim', the man's eyes were wide, and it is now that he realized that his magic is running wild, 'Great, that means that my potion is ruined, just perfect.'

He was shaken out of his thought by the snake speaking, _"Ask him if you can master him Sal. It's the least you could do for judging him so wrongly."_

Harry waited for the man's reply.

Salazar processed what his favorite snake was speaking of, and replies, noting Harry's reaction to them talking back and forth, 'It like he can under stand what they are saying.' _"You think that is wise Lucifer, he partially hates me."_

Lucifer nodded his head, _"It will be good for you, and help you get out of the shell that you think protects you."_

Salazar looks at Harry who is staring at them with a questioning stare. "I'm sorry for my judging you before I got to know you; do you need help with your potions?"

Harry stared at him for a moment and Salazar worried, then Harry replied, "Apology accepted, and it would be nice if you would do that."

/End flashback/

Harry was still wondering why Slytherin, _Salazar_ his mind screamed at him, he ignored it, would apologize and even help him for and why he, Harry would act that way around the man , 'It's like my barriers break around him, why?'

"Teaching isn't as easy as it looks is it?" a deep voice behind him, interrupting his train off thought.

Harry whipped around, reminding himself of his first class oddly, behind him stood Slytherin, _Salazar_ his mind hissed, Harry ignored it again. "What do you want Slytherin?"

The man frowned, "Why do you call the other founders by their given name but not me?"

_"Because, unlike you, they have treated me with respect since I got here, baring Rowena for the first few weeks."_ Harry hissed, barely noticing the look of, what appeared to be, hurt flash in the man's eyes. Then he noticed what language he had spoken in. 'Oh, shit.'

Salazar was thinking defeatedly, 'Have I ruined my chances already?' Then he realized what his beautiful snake had spoken in. Salazar took a step forward, giving Harry a calculating look. _"You're a parselmouth? That shouldn't be possible."_

Harry backed against the wall behind him, scared because of terrible memories from the war that are invading his mind, and this time he knew he didn't mistake the look of hurt that crossed Salazar's eyes. "A-apparently it isn't…"

Salazar flinched at how Harry was acting now, 'He thinks I'm going to hurt him. What have I done? I can't stay here to see this. I'm just another murderer to him.' (1)

Harry blinked when Salazar was suddenly gone. His first thought was, 'What the hell just happened?' and then, 'I hurt him.' He blinked again, contemplating this. 'But I thought he hated me?'

_'He doesn't hate you…'_

Harry jumped at the voice in his head, 'Who are you?'

_'Sorry dear, I'm Hogwarts; I didn't mean to startle you.'_

'What?'

_'I'm Hogwarts. The castle.'_

'I didn't know you could…talk to people. But that does make sense. That's how Dumbledore knew what happened in the castle.' Harry grinned slightly. 'I knew the old man couldn't have been so knowledgeable without some help.'

Harry let that sink in before he spoke up again, 'But, with how Salazar's been acting, why would I think otherwise?'

_'Use your brain, time traveler. Haven't you noticed that he keeps trying to be nice to you, something only I and the other founders have seen, and that's only because we've known him so long. He hasn't even known you three month and he's starting to let you in. He likes you a lot.'_

'So, it was all an act, because he didn't want to be hurt. He tried to push me away, and now I hurt him with out meaning to…'

_'I guess it wasn't your fault, from what I've learned from your aura, you have had the same problem as him. You don't want to get hurt again._ _And that's not all; you both seem to think you are unworthy of each other…'_

Harry nodded, 'But now I don't know how to proceed…'

The castle spirit smiled, _'Show him trust, and he'll do the rest.'_

Harry thought about it, 'Why should I trust you about this?'

There was no answer.

Harry sighed and walked the rest of the way to his room before retiring for the night. His last thought was, 'Please let Hogwarts be right; I don't want to be hurt again…'

Hogwarts smiled to itself, _'You won't dear, for you will be each other's cure.'_

/next day/

The next morning Harry made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast, a little afraid of facing Salazar; he had decided that he wouldn't take it past a friend, no matter what. The last time he let some one farther than that he and many friends were almost killed, some were.

He was not going to risk that again. 'Even if my heart wants more,' he vowed to himself. With a sigh he opened the doors, inside very few students had yet to appear, but most the teachers were there, Harry scanned the head table. 'Where's Salazar?'

And indeed the snake lover was not seated at the table, and he was usually the first person there even before school started. 'Is it because of last night?' Then he noticed that the other founders and Draco weren't there as well.

As he approached the table he noticed that many people seemed worried and were a bit shifty eyed. He quickly sat next to Richard, "Did I miss something?"

The teacher jumped, and stared at Harry like he had grown a few second heads before what was said registered. "Oh, you weren't at dinner last night."

Harry nodded his head like he was talking to a five-year-old.

"Last night Godric announced that he, his lover, and the others wouldn't be teaching today because they found out that the vampires and the werewolves had sided with Lord Vepra. He also canceled classes for the rest of the week."

Harry felt a bit betrayed that Draco hadn't informed him of this, but he just nodded his head and grabbed a few slices of toast before he left the Great Hall. At least that explains why only the bookworms are up. But it also gave Harry more to worry about.

He quickly made it to his rooms, there he replaced his teaching robes with his battle robes and placed many a dagger on his person, as well as a few choice potions, and placed his wand hidden right under the skin, magically, of the under side of his left arm, so that when he needed it he could just call it forward.

Though he doubted he would need it, what with his wandless abilities. He then quickly made his way to the meeting room where he was sure they would be.

/meeting room/

Draco was a bit nerves at the moment, he had wanted to tell Harry, and knew that the said brunet would be pissed that his best mate didn't tell him something like this. But Godric had insisted that Harry would find out about it at breakfast the next morning and that they needed all the time planning that they could get.

So he wasn't really surprised when Harry burst threw the meeting room doors looking pretty damn pissed.

"Mr. Potter! I don't care who you are, next time you knock! Got that?" Rowena nearly shouted at Harry when she got over her shock.

Harry nodded his head, "Yes ma'am." But Draco could see by the look on his face that at the moment the boy-who-lived-to-defeat didn't give a damn what the older witch said.

"Kingscale..." Draco said to get his friend's attention.

He was greeted by a glare and Harry taking up his stance that shouted, 'You had better explain _now_!'

"Um, Harry. Sorry I didn't tell you, but Godric insisted that you would find out this morning." The look on Harry's face clearly stated that he wasn't satisfied but would wait until later to get the full truth, when they didn't have other people around.

Draco swallowed; a pissed Harry was not someone you wanted to be alone with. He just nodded his head, no use getting him even more pissed off.

"Can you two stop bickering and come help us?" They both turned to see an emotionless Salazar; Harry felt a ping of guilt but quickly buried it and walks over to the table they were planning around.

"What's the status?" Harry asks, trying to get a hold on what is going on.

Draco answers, still a little shocked at the reaction Harry took to Salazar's coldness to him. 'What's going on between them?' "Lord Vepra was able to get both of the wolves and vamps to join him using the leaders' mates to get to them."

Harry looked up at his friend. His anger at him was forgotten for the moment. "Think he did it like Voldie did?"

Draco shook his head, "Voldie didn't have to resort to mates because the laws against dark creatures were enough in our time."

Harry nodded his head, "And knowing Dark Lords the mates are most likely not doing to well…"

"…but Veppe can't do anything to them for fear that the wolves and vamps will retaliate and most likely join us or exit the war for good, the latter is what Veppe would like most though." Draco finished for him.

The founders watched to two go back and forth before Godric couldn't take it anymore. "Who the hell is 'Voldie' and what do they have to do with this war?"

Draco and Harry got carried away, like they usually did when they were planning against Voldie, Harry decided that he would answer the Gryffindor before his temper came into place, "Voldie, Dark Lord Voldemort, You-know-who, He-who-should-not-be-named, Slytherin's heir, most feared dark wizard in a century, Tommy Boy, or Tom Marvolo Riddle. The Dark Lord we faced in our time has many titles; we prefer Voldie and Tommy Boy."

The four founders just looked at them for a moment, before, "What?"

Draco rolled his eyes at his lover, "In our time, like we said, we were large factors in the war that took place. Lord Voldemort was our enemy, and because we were large players, we took a large part in the plans, that later, led to his defeat."

Harry smiled, "We tend to get carried away when we start, usually the other people either added stuff, took notes, or just waited until we were done. Sorry, old habits tend to die hard."

Helga smiled at them, "What were you getting at before Godric interrupted you?"

Harry smiled at her, "If we get the mates out, we get the wolves and the vamps."

Godric folded his hands over his chest and frowned, "Sounds great, should have gotten to that sooner, but _how_ are we going to do that?"

Salazar looked at them for a moment, "You already have a plan, don't you?"

Draco smirked, "Of course."

Harry leaned in. "And this is how it goes…"

/later/

Salazar sat in his bed. His thoughts were centered on one thing; Harold James Potter. The way he had acted in the meeting room had been something new and had shown Salazar that his snake was not to be messed with.

Yes, he still thought of Harry as _his snake_. This was mainly because Hogwarts had had a talk with him after he had run off and told him that Harry was also afraid of getting too deep, that's why he had acted like that, among other things that only Draco knew about.

His 'crush' never ceased to amaze him. First, he found out he was a parselmouth, a very rare gift outside the Slytherin line, second, him being a master of one of the less famous arts, and being an animagus. His snake was a very powerful and talented wizard. Third, how he and Draco had come up with that plan in only moments, and lastly, how Slytherin he acted when around other people, even though when Salazar first saw him Harry's appearance and demeanor screamed 'Gryffindor'.

That reminded Salazar of his earlier studies of Harry. Harry acted three different ways around people.

One was how he acted around Draco. The only person he seemed to trust at the moment. They acted as if they were brothers; he had been shocked at first to find that it was possible for a Potter and a Malfoy to become friends.

But it seemed as if Harry would ever be 'normal'.

Two, how he acted around people in general: Emotionless, cold, indifferent, and guarded. That was unless you struck him 'friend' material, like Helga, Godric, Rowena, and Richard. Then he would act somewhat buddy-buddy with you, but still very guarded.

Three, how he acted around Salazar; somewhat terrified, his emotion shields seemed to break every time he was around him. And this puzzled Salazar, what made him so different. Then he remembered Hogwarts' words, 'He just doesn't want to get hurt, Sal.'

Was he acting this way because Salazar's feelings were returned, just unwanted? Salazar turned to look at the silver serpent on his bedside table, which looked back at him with worried violet eyes.

_"Are you ok master?" _

Salazar smiled at her, _"Just a little tired, goad night Vixen."_ Just before he drifted to dreamland, he wished that Harry returned his feelings with all his little black heart.

TBC

A/n: Don't ever expect a chapter that long, not for a while, I meant. How was it? I want to know your likes and dislikes, and I refuse to update til at least half of the people who have this story and their alerts review…that's…52 reviews, get typing.

Do you have any ideas on who I should put Helga and Rowena with?

(1) Yes, I know that he is OOC, but if you have read _Serpent Reborn_ than you know how I viewed Sal's life. And just think, if you are a person that hardly ever let another person in, how would you feel if you try to let a person in that you _just_ met and they do what you were afraid of to begin with; would _you_ act with reason? And as for the murderer part, Harry dose not know, Salazar is just used to people knowing his reputation.


	6. Finally Some Action

**Title:** Angel's Protection

**Author:** Blackest Grim

**Rating:** M

**Beta: **Soelle

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, if I did Severus would be a good guy, Harry would be a Slytherin and a Dark Order supporter, if not a Death Eater, and very little people would be straight.

**Summery:** It is Harry's Seventh Year and he has already defeated the monster his world feared with the help of old friends and the new friends he found in ex-Death Eaters and Slytherins. It is now only a week until they graduate and Ron is jealous of his ex-friend.

**Warnings:** Time Travel. SLASH (This means Male/Male relationship. **You have been warned**.) Good Slytherins, Bad & Jealous Ron, and Defeated Voldemort.

**Parings:** Salazar/Harry (eventually), Godric/Draco, (in this chapter you'll find out)/Helga, Rowena/??

**Spoilers:** Books 1-6

**Key: **

"I love Salazar/Harry fictions!" -Talking

'I love Salazar/Harry fictions!' -Thoughts

"_I love Salazar/Harry fictions!" _-Perstaletongue

'_I love Salazar/Harry fictions!' _-Hogwarts

**A/n:** I'm so happy, I broke the 100 barrier! I've never done that before! –Dances around room, and then almost lands on freshly painted wall- opps...mom's not gonna like that.

Hey guys ready for a new twist? –Insert evil laughter here-

**Chapter: **Finally, Some Action (ps- that can mean many different things)

Salazar, Harry, Godric, and Draco all sat in the meeting room, waiting for Helga and Rowena. Draco sat in Godric's lap, purring as he is being given a back massage.

Salazar and Harry gave them jealous looks, wishing they could do that with the person they were slowly falling in love with. Draco watched them from under his eye lashes, slowly putting two and two together.

By the time the two females had entered Draco had it all figured out, and couldn't wait to play matchmaker when they got back. Not wanting to waste time, they quickly made their way to the Entrance hall.

"Wait!" They all turned around to find Richard running toward them. "Helga!"

Helga ran to him and wrapped her arms around him, "What's wrong dear?"

Richard held on tight to her, "I don't want you to get hurt love." The two leaned in for a deep kiss.

Harry looked at Draco. "Did we miss something?"

Rowena giggled like a school girl, everyone, with the exception of the hugging couple, looked at her like she had grown a second head. "They've been going out for months now, aren't they the cutest couple ever?"

Salazar, Harry, Godric, and Draco slowly backed away from the normally stern woman; Draco leaned over to Harry, "She's scaring me."

Harry nodded his head very rapidly, "I'm happy for Helga, but that doesn't mean I'm going to jump around like a school girl."

Salazar looked at him, "I would hope not."

Harry sent a playful glare at him, and Salazar smirked back. Draco was getting ready to say something to them when Godric covered his mouth and shook his head, "Let them figure it out on their own. If you say something to them, they'll just deny it."

Draco nodded his head in understanding and Godric removed his hand. Then the lion animagus looked up at the hugging couple, "We need to get going."

Helga and Richard nodded their heads, but Richard turned to look in Helga's eyes, "Don't remove your necklace, no matter what they say." Then he walked away.

Godric looked at his friend, "What did he mean by that?"

Helga shrugged her shoulders and started walking out the doors, fingering the necklace that lay beneath her robe. "No clue."

As everyone else joined her, they slowly made their way toward the Forbidden Forest, setting their plan into motion.

As quickly as they could, they tracked their way through it, following Godric who knew it like the back of his hand. After an hour or so, they all heard a very deep warning hiss, one that not even Harry or Salazar could understand.

"What is it saying?" Rowena asked, and was surprised to find that Harry is the one who replied.

"It's to far away to understand, but it seems to be coming closer." Salazar nodded his head in agreement.

Helga, Rowena, and Godric stared at him, and finally Godric asked the question, "You're a Parseltongue?"

It was Draco that replied, "Long story." They stared at him, expecting a 'long story', and then he added, "For another time."

No one questioned further, and Harry mentally thanked his friend. Then he caught what the far away serpent is chanting, _"Get out of my territory, you intruders! Or you might find yourself in bloody tatters!"_

Both Salazar and Harry shared a look, and everyone else noticed this. "What did it say?" Helga asked, a little afraid of their reptiles because both of them had let their mask fall a little.

Salazar replied this time, "It doesn't seem too happy with us in here, and from the sound of it, it is a rather large king cobra."

Everyone looked at Harry when he gasped, "Draco," He turned to his friend, "Its Nagini!"

Draco's eyes widened, "What the hell is she doing here?"

"She was with me when we were transferred here! I was wondering where she got to." Harry turned back to the voice, which seemed to be getting very close.

"Wait," Godric started, "You know this serpent and she doesn't recognize you? I thought their sense of smell could recognize someone they know from miles away."

Draco shook his head, "Nagini is Voldie's old familiar, but when he became too crazy she came to Harry in the hopes to put her master out of his misery, as he was no longer the man she swore to protect. And because of that old Voldie put a spell on her so that she lost her senses of smell and sight."

Rowena looked confused, "Then how does she know we're here?"

Harry replied, his back still facing them, "Because that spell is permanent, I used one that would heighten her sense of touch, she felt our vibrations."

_"Are you her master?"_ Everyone, baring Salazar and Harry, looked at the black and silver serpents that revealed them selves from around Salazar's neck.

_"Yes."_

No one had time to react as a thirty-seven-foot black and violet king cobra appeared in the clearing they occupied. Her hood was flared, fangs bared with deadly poison dripping from them. _"Intruder, I warned you."_

_"Yes, but what if we did not understand Parseltongue? That would have been very mean 'Gini, as your warning wouldn't have warned anyone." _The snake turned sightless red eyes to Harry, its hood lowered and it closed its mouth.

_"Master Harry?"_ Her voice seemed frantic, as if she hoped every thing that it is her master.

Harry walked up to her, ignoring the protests of Helga, Rowena and Godric at the size of the very dangerous snake. He placed his hand on her large nose and in a calming hiss, as to relax her, replied,_ "Yes dear, I'm here now; you can sleep with out fear."_

Every one watched as the gigantic serpent shrunk to just three feet and winded its self around Harry's neck and fell into a peaceful slumber. _"Harry?"_

Harry turned his head to Salazar in shock (2), and nearly had a heart attack as he noticed a look of worry directed at Nagini, _"Yes?"_

"_What happened to her to be _so_ frightened_?" He looked into Harry's eyes.

_"That is not my story to tell; Nagini refused to tell me until she trusted _me _enough."_ Harry said stroking the serpent around his neck. Salazar nodded his head in understanding.

Both turned to their companions when Godric coughed to get their attention, "We have a mission, stop dilly dallying."

When he turned around to start walking again, with Helga, Draco, and Rowena in tow he missed the two very potent glares sent to his back. Harry looked over at Salazar, who he had finally admitted to himself that he was falling for, _"Heard of any good sex-changing potions?"_

Salazar smirked at him, _"I like the way you think."_

So as the two fallowed the other four they plotted revenge involving Godric and a very useful potion, both happy they were getting closer to each other.

/at the edge of the forest/

They all crouched down behind some bushes, and before them, just as Salazar had informed them, stood a small camp filled with Krimes (1), Lord Vepra's followers.

Kneeling down Salazar and Harry let Lucifer, Nagini, who had been informed of the plan when she had woken an hour ago, and Vixen to the ground, when they all went to their normal length, Nagini at 37 feet, Vixen at 29 feet, and Lucifer, the largest, 46 feet.

Slowly the three serpents slithered their way to the camp. After ten minutes, the camp site was in chaos, Krimes running everywhere, screeching dark curses at the serpents, tripping over dead bodies, some actually smart enough to use their training.

Only then did our six enter, wands drawn, well daggers in Salazar and Harry's case, startling each other at how much they were alike. As Rowena, Helga, and Godric used stunning spells, to just stun, not wanting to shed blood, the three dark wizards killed, showing no mercy.

Salazar watched as Harry slashed down another Krime, then with grace that he never noticed before, Harry went to the next one. 'At least now I know he won't care about me being a murderer.'

It didn't take them long before all of the Krimes were either dead or paralyzed. The first part of the plan is finished; take over the camp.

Now for part two; find the portal Vepra uses to go back and forth from his castle to this camp.

"Let's spread out, we'll find it faster, which we'll need if we want to get through it before Vepra does his daily check up." Godric informed them when they gathered together.

As told they all went their own way, checking every building/tent for any sign of the portal, hidden or not. It took them thirty minutes, but Rowena found it in the smallest building, covered with several cloaking and illusion charms, and with some quick hand movements from Harry, all the charms were gone.

This shocked the founders as they had never seen him do wandless magic, but they said nothing, because it was not the time to dilly dally with such things. And they knew Harry wasn't 'normal' in this area, so they accepted it right of the bat.

It took a little more time but Harry was able to use spell he had made for his war and the portal would let them pass. "He's very arrogant."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Harry shook his head. "He either thinks that no one will discover this portal, let alone go through it or he is weaker that Voldie because the spells on this are very weak; a third year would be able to figure them out."

"So we can go through?"

Harry nodded his head and so, they all stepped through the portal. The room they entered was very small and…seemed smaller, what with all the Krimes in it, with Lord Vepra standing in front, a smirk on his lips.

The man reminded Harry of one of those bad guys from muggle moves that were purely greed, and only did work if his life was in danger, and that usually wasn't very often. Vepra was short, fat, and had thinning grey hair, and to top it off, his nose is large, round, and takes up half his face.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in, looks like we have company boys."

Harry smirked mentally to himself, 'All he needs is a lit cigar in his mouth or hand to top off the picture.'

Godric glared and gritted out, "How?"

At the one word the Dark Lord threw his head back and laughed, "I knew the second that you entered; did you honestly think it would be that easy if it weren't a trap? I let you find the portal; it was just a matter of time before you fell into it."

"You're just as bad as Voldie. Well, with all the long winded speeches that is." Vepra whipped around to find Harry standing where ten of his best Krimes once stood, but now were on the floor with blood dripping from their slit throats.

Vepra went to grasp for his wand only to find it gone, "Tut, tut, tut, Vepra, Harry is right, you are arrogant."

He slowly turned around to find Salazar with his wand in his hand, a smirk on his face. His eyes widened, then narrowed, "Intruders alert!"

Then next thing Harry, Salazar, Godric, Rowena, Draco, and Helga knew there were Krimes every where, but before any of then could be touched, Harry smirked, waved his hand and him and his team mates were gone.

/dungeons/

Godric landed on a stony floor and blinked as Draco fell on him, "What the hell!" They yelled as one.

Harry brushed of his battled robes and helped Rowena up as Salazar helped Helga up, "It was another spell of mine, it is used to teleport up to ten people to up to 100 feet. I used it a lot against Voldie in the final battle."

Draco sighed and stood, "I'll never get used to that." He turned around to help his lover up.

"Now," Everyone turned to Salazar, "where are the mates?"

Draco spoke up, "Pin pointing spell?"

Rowena shook her head, "Wards against that."

Draco turned to Harry, "You could transform, and you'd be able to smell them."

The founders looked at Harry, wondering what he could be that could smell a werewolf and a vampire in dungeons almost as big as Hogwarts'. Then all the pieces came together for Salazar. "Basilisk."

Harry smiled at him; one that Salazar noticed almost reached his eyes, "How did ya know?"

"Kingscale, King of Serpents, and you are a Parseltongue." Everyone else, baring Draco, felt their jaws drop.

'So that's why he isn't afraid of Nagini. He can become something larger than her.' Rowena thought.

Harry ignored their faces of shock if favor of looking at his best friend and his 'crush', "I guess I can transform, I would be able to find them quickly."

First he handed Nagini to Salazar than he stepped back to transform, and Godric jumped at him noticing what he was doing, "Wait, aren't we supposed to close our eyes or something?!"

Harry and Salazar looked at him as if he had grown a second head, "It is very misunderstood that Basilisks kill by just looking at you, no control over if they want to or not," Salazar informed him.

Harry continued for Salazar, "We have a choice on whether or not we kill, and believe me; I don't want to kill you."

With that Harry became the King Serpent. And Salazar gasped at his beauty. Harry was not the regular coloring of the large serpent. Harry's long body is covered by black scales that glowed silver in the torchlight, his eyes remained the same besides the fact that they were now serpentine. His underbelly is covered in dull, dark, green scales, and upon his head is a lion-like mane of feathers, emerald-green in color, and glowed many different shades of green. (3)

Harry turned his head to look Godric in the eye, _"Don't look dead to me."_

Salazar chuckled, _"I don't think he can understand you, Harry."_

The large snake rolled its eye before turned and sticking its tongue out of its mouth, smelling for the mates._ "They are this way,"_ He hissed as he began to slither to the right.

As Harry started to move down deeper in the dungeons Godric questioned Salazar on what Harry had said to him. Salazar just smirked and quickened his pace to walk next to Harry. After a while, Harry stopped in front of a dead end.

Helga frowned at the snake, "Harry, dear. There is nothing but a wall there."

Harry turned his head towards her, _"Use your magical sight."_

Everyone looked at Salazar, "He said to use your magical sight on the wall."

Everybody looked back at the wall and concentrated, in seconds the wall turned into double doors, covered in locks.

Salazar walked up to the door to study the locks, and with a smirk took out two medium sized potion vials. Harry flicked his tongue at them and spoke to Salazar, _"Cooling and heating potions? The locks could have protection wards against such things."_

Salazar shook is head, _"No, I doubt Vepra even though anyone would be able to make it this far, let alone see through the illusion charms. So likely he has done nothing to the locks. Arrogant really."_

Harry nodded his head in agreement and looked at Godric when he huffed, "Will you two stop talking back and forth like that! It's annoying!"

Harry looked at him oddly, _"And you expect me to speak another language in this form?"_

Salazar snickered at his friend as he went to work on the locks, and in no time all were a pile of rust on the floor. He opened the door and bowed, "Ladies first." And Harry pushed Godric in before Helga and Rowena could enter.

Godric turned around to glare at Harry, who said something that made Salazar chuckled. Godric turned to glare at his friend, "What did he say this time?"

Salazar smirked, "He said that if you wish to beat a Basilisk in a glaring contest you will need the elixir of life or to be one yourself, and that you need lessons just to beat him in his human form."

Godric mumbled to himself as Draco patted him on the back and walked in the door, they heard a whispered, "I'll give you some lessons, and don't you let those two big jerks bother you."

Harry and Salazar cracked up, Harry's laughter making Helga and Rowena run to catch up with Godric and Draco. It's not every day you hear a very large snake 'laugh'.

After catching their breath, Harry and Salazar ran/slither to catch up with the other four.

All the sudden they found themselves running in to Harry's long tail, Draco raised his head to look at his friend, "Harry?" (4)

Harry glanced down on him and transformed back to his human form, "I smell something very familiar around the corner, as well as the mates." (5)

Slowly they made their way around the corner, before them is not only the two mate but three other men, all five in different cells. The vampire mate looked very tired; Harry cursed Vepra, 'He probably hasn't had any blood in weeks.'

The werewolf mate is a little better but didn't appear good at all; she was breathing very hard, eyes closed in pain. Then they all noticed that she was held to the floor with silver cuffs.

But what catch Harry and Draco's eyes were the other three, as one they chorused, "Lucius ("Father" for Draco)! Sev! Moony!"

The three men looked up at them, "Harry! Draco!" In less that a minute Harry and Draco had their Godfathers and Lucius out and were getting the living daylights hugged out of them.

Remus pushed Harry away at arms length, his hands on his shoulders "We thought you two were dead!"

The meeting was put to an end when Godric coughed. "You know these three?"

Before Draco introduced the two ex-Death Eaters and werewolf, Harry caught a look of jealousy on Salazar's face directed to wards Remus, for some reason he was compelled to comfort the man, _"He's not my lover or boyfriend Salazar."_

Everything stopped for Salazar, he didn't even notice the three men staring at him, his snake had said his name, not his surname, and in the snake language. _"Did you just…?"_

Harry smiled at him, a true smile, one that reached his eyes. _"Yes."_

Godric found himself coughing again. Totally ruining the moment and earning two very venomous glares, he gulped. "Not to interrupt or anything but we have yet to learn their names or get the mates out, like we came to do."

"Right," Every one turned to Lucius, "I'm Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father." He ended in a low bow.

Severus rolled his eyes, "I'm Vampire Potion's Master Severus Snape, this dope's," he pointed to Lucius, "Mate."

This brought widened eyes, and questioning look from Salazar toward Harry, who just nodded and smiled. The vampire mate looked at him in shock.

"Show-offs," Everyone looked to the last person, Moony, as Draco and Harry pronounced, "Werewolf Remus Lupin, pleasure to meat you."

Every one gasped, baring the five time travelers, "Lupin?!"

"Yes?" the last Marauder raised an eye brow at them.

Helga came up to him, "A relative of Richard Lupin right?"

Remus looked at her odd for a moment, and then looked to Harry, "What time are we in? The name Richard hasn't been used in the Lupin family since the first werewolf of our blood." (6)

Harry smiled, "Far back enough for Matthew Lucius Malfoy to be heir of his line."

Lucius' eyes widened, he turned to Helga, Salazar, Godric, and Rowena. "Please tell me you aren't the founders of Hogwarts."

Godric smirked, "Okay, we won't."

Rowena hit him over the head and turned to the older blond and did a curtsey, "Rowena Ravenclaw, pleased to meet some people who Harry Potter talks so much about."

Helga also did a curtsey, "Helga Hufflepuff and these two gentlemen are Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin."

"The great founders," Everyone turned to see the vampire mate speaking, "Did you come to rescue Helena and me?"

Harry stepped forward, "Yes, now stand back a little, I'm going to blast open the door."

The vampire's eyes widened and stepped back, away from the doors. A second later the door was gone, leaving no clue that it had been there at all, the vampire smiled at them, flashing white fangs, "Thank you. My name is Valo, mate of the Vampire Lord, as you probably already know. But," he paused and held his stomach, "I'm a bit hungry."

Our rescuers-in-training all had stumped faces, "Oh please," They turned their attention to Severus, "You expected him to not be well fed, and didn't bring any food?"

At their expressions he sighed and took something out of his robe and handed it to Valo, who looked at it weird, "It's a blood pop, like the humans candy pops. I find them useful when my mate is not near."

Valo took of the wrapper and put it in his mouth, a look of pleasure came across his face, after a second he pulled out the clean stick, "Thank you."

Severus smiled at him, and handed him some more, "Here, I'm sure your hunger has yet to be filled."

Valo almost ripped them from the potions master's hand. But that short happiness as they heard a groan and looked around to find the werewolf mate, Helena. Harry quickly did the same spell on her door as he had done Valo's. And Helga rushed forward to unchain her.

Helena leaned on her, "Thank you great founder."

Helga smiled at her, "Of course love, anytime."

Helena leaned back and stared at Helga's necklace, which she had felt when her head had been resting there, "You are Richard's mate."

It had not been a question, it was a statement. "What?"

When Remus had chuckled everyone had looked at him, "What didn't you get when I said the name Richard hadn't been used since the first _werewolf_ had been sired in our line?"

Helga gasped, "Richard is a werewolf?"

Remus frowned, "Is that a problem?"

Helga shook her head, "No, it's just, well, that explains a lot about his eating and sleeping habits."

Helena and Remus laughed light heartedly, the she-wolf spoke, "Yes, my cub tends to be scary to watch eat."

Everyone but Valo, who was still engrossed by his lolly pop to even notice them, and Remus looked at Helena in shock, "Richard is the heir to the werewolf throne?"

It had been Harry that had spoken, the she-wolf giggled, "No, they can only become heirs if Joel is the sire."

Godric interrupted their conversation, "Sorry but must I remind you that we are in the enemy's domain? Lets go, we've gotten what we came for."

Harry smirked, and they were all in the forbidden forest, Salazar said woozily, _"That spell again?"_

Harry smirked, _"No, that was the stronger version." _

They started their track back to Hogwarts in silence.

/later/

They were back, with the mates and extra company. Draco and Godric led the guests to their rooms as everyone else went to theirs. Slowly and a little tired, Salazar and Harry made their way down to the dungeons.

Half way there the floor seemed to come up and soon Harry found himself looking up into Salazar's violet eyes. So captivated by each other's eyes neither of them herd Hogwarts whisper a _'your welcome'_ in the back ground.

Salazar stared at Harry's lips, longing to kiss them, and as if in slow motion he did. It was fast, as Salazar pulled back as soon as he realized his snake hadn't kissed back. 'What have I done?'

He quickly made to get up but found himself being pulled back down, _"Don't you dare leave me."_ Before he could say a word back, the older wizard found himself being kissed.

It was every thing they dreamed of, it was long and passionate, full of need and, dare I write it, love. As Salazar's tongue licked Harry's bottom lip and Harry gladly opened his mouth and as their tongues battled the young wizard thought to him self, 'Please don't let fate rip him from me too.'

Getting up they walked to Salazar's rooms. Even though Harry insisted no sex, not yet, they slept in the same bed, drawing comfort from the person in their arms. Happy smiles graced their usually emotionless faces.

TBC

A/n: My first kissing scene, –wipes tear from eye- I'm so proud.

**Next Chapter Title:** HAHA, Godric, HAHA

(1) Don't ask; I was very bored. It was either that or some weird name, if you don't like it suggest something else, not Death Eater.

(2) This is a note to my beta, I said 'in shock' because Harry didn't expect Sal to use the language around him after what happened in the dungeons. Sorry, I know you can't read my mind, but its one of those things I usually have to figure out in a newbie author's story, and I kinda got accustomed to it.

(3) I know that in Harry's world Basilisks don't have mains, but this is a fan fiction, and _this_ is how I have always pictured them, even before HP.

(4) Yet another note to my beta; Harry is in Basilisk form, he is larger than them, he dose not need to be in front to stop them with his tail.

(5) Once again my dear beta, keep in mind that the King Serpent is a lot larger than a human, I know that these are dungeons, and it may not be very large in there, but Harry's head is still going to be above theirs.

(6) –sigh- I guess that while I am explaining this to my beta I'll explain to all of you. I know that Remus' parents were both human, I very well know that. In my story Werewolves can only be bitten, not born, no matter what your parents are. In my story Remus is not the first to be bitten, that place is held for Richard. Why on earth do you think they no longer used that name in the family?


	7. HAHA Godric HAHA

**Title:** Angel's Protection

**Author:** Blackest Grim

**Rating:** M

**Beta: **Soelle

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, if I did Severus would be a good guy, Harry would be a Slytherin and a Dark Order supporter, if not a Death Eater, and very little people would be straight.

**Summery:** It is Harry's Seventh Year and he has already defeated the monster his world feared with the help of old friends and the new friends he found in ex-Death Eaters and Slytherins. It is now only a week until they graduate and Ron is jealous of his ex-friend.

**Warnings:** Time Travel. SLASH/ femSLASH (This means Male/Male and female/female relationships. **You have been warned**.) Good Slytherins, Bad & Jealous Ron, and Defeated Voldemort. **_Beware: A LOT OF OOC IN THIS CHAPTER!_**

**Parings:** Salazar/Harry, Godric/Draco, Richard/Helga, OCC/Rowena , Severus/ Lucius, Lord of Vampires/Valo, Alfa of Werewolves/Helena, Remus/ (character is not going to be revealed yet)

**Spoilers:** Books 1-6

**Key: **

"I love Salazar/Harry fictions!" -Talking

'I love Salazar/Harry fictions!' -Thoughts

"_I love Salazar/Harry fictions!" _-Perstaletongue

'_I love Salazar/Harry fictions!' _-Hogwarts

**A/n:** This story is purely meant to move the story along with humor. I am sorry that it took so long but I had a very large writer's block for while and couldn't even read it with out going blank.

**Chapter: **HAHA, Godric, HAHA

Harry slowly woke up; his instincts of rising at dawn coming alive. He studied the room, 'This isn't my room; how the hell did I end up here?'

Then memories from last night passed his eye sight like old muggle movies. A small smile found its way to his face, 'That was some kiss; I never got that with any other person.'

Harry flipped over in the bed to find him the only one there, 'So that's how he gets to Great Hall before me every morning!'

_"Morning Sunshine!"_ the sudden noise had Harry jumping with a yelp, then finding himself on the floor with the blankest forming a cocoon around, he glared up at the laughing man.

_"That was not very kind Salazar."_ Then as an after thought, _"You only scare Godric and Draco like that."_

Salazar smirked, _"That reminds me; I finished that sex-changing potion."_

Harry rubbed his hands together and laughed evilly, and Salazar leaned back a little, Harry noticed this and smirked at him, _"I was the king of Pranks in my time, like my father before me."_

Salazar raised a brow, _"Oh?"_

Harry nodded his head_, "My father was the leader of the Marauders, a group of pranksters during their years at Hogwarts. There was four, Prongs, Moony, Padfoot, and Warmtail."_ Warmtail had been spoken with venom, and in perstal, that is very, very frightening.

Salazar looked at him odd, _"Did they get there nicknames like you and Draco did?"_

Harry nodded his head, _"In our time werewolves aren't nearly accepted as they are in this time. Moony, Remus, as you know is a werewolf. So my father, Prongs, and his two other friends trained them selves to be come animagus so that they could be with him during his transformations, by their third year they succeeded. My father turned out to be a stag, Padfoot, Sirius Black my godfather turned out to be large black dog."_

Salazar helped him of the floor and they sat on the bed, _"Warmtail?"_

Harry's eyes darkened, _"He was a rat, and he disserved his long and painful death for betraying my parents to Voldemort."_

Salazar opened his mouth to ask him about the betrayal, only to find Harry's lips on his, it was a quick peck, _"I not ready, not yet," _at Salazar's hurt look he added_, "It's not that I don't trust you, it's that it is a very painful memory."_

They sat in silence for a while, then Harry broke it, _"So, are we boy-friends?"_

Harry clapped a hand over his mouth, not believing he had said that aloud, only to have Salazar replace it with his mouth, after they broke the kiss Salazar looked the other in the eye, _"I wouldn't have kissed you in the hall way if I didn't want to start a relationship with you, Harry."_

Harry gained a large goofy grin and pounced on the man, hugging him like Molly used to before her tragic death at the hand of a Death Eater. He repeatedly kissed Salazar on the face with quick pecks, Salazar had started to laugh at some point and Harry stopped to give him a weird look, never seeing him laugh before.

Salazar stopped immediately, _"What?"_

Harry's eyes widened, reliving that he had made his new boyfriend uncomfortable_. "Oh, it's just I've never heard you laugh before."_

Salazar raised an eyebrow, _"Oh?"_

Harry laid his head on Salazar's chest, _"You should do it more often, you look better when you do."_

The older man smiled and hugged the younger closer, that stayed like that before Harry once again but a stop to the silence, _"What about that potion?"_

Salazar jumped up and pulled the stunned Harry to the potions lab in his rooms, _"In here! I started on it as soon as I woke up."_

Harry picked up the vile Salazar showed him and smirked, then looked at the crackling Potions Master, 'He looks like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde …' _"Think we can get one of the house elves to put it in his drink before breakfast?"_

Salazar shared his smirk, _"I think they would be willing to comply, but if we want to do this we have to leave right now."_

Harry looked down at his bed raged outfit, _"You do that, I need to get dressed."_

Salazar nodded and put on his cloak, which Harry just now noticed he hadn't had on; with a goodbye kiss he was gone.

_"What are you two doing?_" Harry whipped around to see a groggy Lucifer looking at him.

Harry smiled, _"Sweet revenge."_

Lucifer waved his tail at him, _"You do that…"_ He hick upped. That was very weird coming from a snake.

Harry raised an eyebrow, _"Are you drunk?"_

_"Just a little,"_ Lucifer fell over and passed out.

Harry looked at the sleeping snake for a moment before shaking his head, and spoke aloud to himself, _"That's not something you see everyday, not something you _want_ to see every day."_ He shivered then walked out to do to his bedroom to get dressed.

/Great Hall, when Salazar and Harry get there, first, as always. /

Our two love birds sat in their usual chairs, awaiting the arrival of Godric and Draco. But this time they were not just eating in silence, no this time they were in a deep discussion about potions. 'If someone told me that I would be talking about potions with Salazar Slytherin ten years ago I would have sent them to a mental hospital very quickly.'

After a few minutes Severus, Lucius, and Valo joined them in the hall, Lucius complaining about being woken up way to early. Harry heard this and turned his attention to the older Malfoy, "You are mated to a vampire, and expect to sleep in til noon?"

Lucius glared at him while Salazar and Valo smiled at the pouting pureblood. Severus went up to his mate and put a loving arm around his shoulder, "Don't let him bother you Luc; he's just trying to get under your skin."

Salazar and Harry shared a look before cracking up; the other three men just gave them looks, Valo raised a perfect purple eyebrow and ran a hand through same colored chin-lengthen hair, "Did we miss something?"

Salazar was the first one to compose him self, "When we got into the dungeons at Vepra's castle we needed a way to find Helena and Valo, so Draco said something to Harry being able to smell them, that is when we found out that his animagus form is a Basilisk."

Salazar stopped to catch his breath and Harry continued for him, "Godric was getting pissed off because Salazar and I were talking back and forth, so he started to glare at me, so I informed him that he had to ether be a basilisk himself or get some lessons before he could beat me in a glaring contest. Salazar told him what I said and he went stomping off before us."

Salazar is smirking at this point and continues for his boyfriend, "Draco had run up to his boyfriend, saying, and I quote: 'I'll give you some lessons, and don't you let those two big jerks bother you.'"

Harry and Salazar smirked as Lucius and Severus' mouths hit rock bottom, "Our son is _dating_ Godric Gryffindor?!" They said as one.

Harry giggled, "Yes, I know. It was very scary when I realized that Firebreath liked the founder of the snake's rivals."

"Is there a problem with that?" They all looked at the Great Hall's doors to find Draco standing there. "Well?"

Harry shook his head, "No, look at me. I'm dating Salazar Slytherin. If someone had told me I'd be doing that in my second year I would not killed the basilisk in the chamber and personally set it on that person."

Salazar gave him an unreadable look, _"My chamber?"_

Harry nodded to him, _"I tell you about that later. It's a very long story."_

They both turned there heads to Draco when he gasped, "You mean you two are finally together?! It's about bloody time!"

Lucius gave his son a stern look, "Draco Lucius Malfoy-Snape!"

Draco in turn gave his birth father (1) a cheeky smirk, "What?"

He got the 'look' from Lucius, "Oh, right, my bad mouth."

Harry giggled at this and got a gth (go to hell) glare from Draco, which shut him up and he glared back. Their 'heated' contest was interrupted when Salazar coughed, "Aren't any of you going to sit down?"

His answers were many embarrassed faces that quickly found the seats meant for them. When everyone had their plates full and Severus and Valo had blood pops in their mouths, Harry chose to ask a question that had been bugging him, "Draco, where is Godric?"

Draco looked up from his meal, "He decided that he would eat his breakfast in our chambers, why?" At Harry's 'innocent' face he glared at is friend, "What did you do?"

Harry didn't have time to reply when the great hall doors were thrown open. "Salazar Alexander Slytherin!"

Standing in front of the now closed doors stood a very beautiful woman. This woman had curly golden locks of hair and blazing sapphire blue eyes. What caught Draco's attention was the fact that she was wore a female version of the cloths he had watched his lover put on not but fifteen minutes ago. "Godric?!"

The woman turned her head to her lover and nodded her head before turning her head back to her number one suspect, "Salazar, what the fuck did you do to me?!"

Salazar gave him a look, "Me? I didn't do anything." 'This is better than I thought it would be!'

Godric let out an animalistic growl and a lioness stood were she did, she leapt for the table but was stopped in midair when a red light hit her from behind, "What is going on in here?"

The Great Hall door's had once again been thrown open and Hogwarts yelled at them, _'Stop doing that or I'll permanently shut them!'_

Everyone flinch when the doors were slammed shut. "Well?"

Attention was brought to Remus, who had spoken, and the other to female founders and the other two resident werewolves of the very pissed off castle. Godric turned back to a human and pointed an accusing finger at Salazar, "He did this! I know he did this!"

Remus took one look at the flustered, _female_, Godric before turning to look at Harry, who was currently trying his hardest to not laugh, "Cub?"

Everyone baring the other time travelers, who looked at Harry as well, looked to the werewolf, wondering who he would call his cub. Severus and Lucius chuckled as they realized what Remus was saying, Draco didn't find it so funny, "Harold James Potter! What in the seven hells did you do to my lover?!"

Harry turned to his best friend, sharing the same look that Salazar had, who had also turned his attention to the mad blond. "I didn't do anything Draco."

Draco narrowed his eyes, "Yes you did! I can see it in your eyes!"

Severus nearly fell out of his chair when he realized what Salazar and Harry had done. "Was it temporary or permanent?"

Salazar smiled at him, glad that his boyfriend's master was smart enough to realize what they had done, "Temporary, we aren't that cruel."

Harry huffed, "You might not have been but if I had made the potion it would have been permanent."

Draco and Godric growled, turning all eyes to them, "Harry! Salazar!" they spoke as one.

"What, we didn't do anything; the potion did all the work for us." Salazar smiled at them, Harry just smiled; afraid that is he spoke he would break into laughter.

"Change me/him back." Once again they spoke as one.

Salazar held Harry, who had finally given in to laughter and had collapsed in to hopeless giggles, and smirked at his cousin and his lover, "The potion lasts a week, and I am cruel enough to make it last a while."

Everyone but Rowena, Godric, and Draco thought this was funny; Rowena went into lecture mode, "What have I told you about doing this kind of stuff to your cousin?" She didn't give him time to reply before she answered her own question.

"Over and over again I have told you not to do such pranks while we had students in the building Salazar Alexander Slytherin, it only encourages the rivalry that is already forming between your houses. And the fact that since a Black was sorted into Godric's house that rivalry has turned somewhat deadly."

The woman was seething, if this had been a cartoon steam would have been coming from her nose and ears, she is the perfect vision of an angry mother dragon.

Harry had stopped giggling and is now hiding behind his older boyfriend, terrified of the Minerva-like woman, who had become Headmistress when Albus had died of a sudden heart attack. The woman had been tired of all of times he had been sent in her office because of pranks he had done, she had finally cracked and had given him the lecture of his life. He wouldn't go near her or even to her classes for a month. _"Is she done yet?"_

Salazar shook his head,_ "I'm afraid she has just begun." _He said gravely.

TBC

A/n: Sorry this is so short, but it is just a filler chapter. I wanted to update, yet have to work on my other stories while my writer's block is vacant. I think all of you should be happy for this story being update so many time with in a month's time.

Please R&R.

Now notice the second 'R', that means review. I will not update, even if I have a fully done chapter, until I get a review from everyone that has this story on their alert list. I refuse to update. So if you love this story so much you will review, or never know what happens next.

(1) I just know someone is going to ask me about this, Narcissa is not Draco's mother. In my little world both the vampire and their mate are capable of giving birth, no matter the gender. Draco dose not look like Severus because male Malfoys always look the same, no matter the other parent. And Draco is not a vampire because, like werewolves, a human can not become a vampire unless they are bitten, by a parent or mate, even if one or both parents are vampires. Draco and Lucius did not wish to become vampires when Severus gave them that choice. (As I love creatures of the night that may change sometime in the story.)

Grim


	8. Pink

**Title:** Angel's Protection

**Author:** Blackest Grim

**Rating:** M

**Beta: **Soelle

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, if I did Severus would be a good guy, Harry would be a Slytherin and a Dark Order supporter, if not a Death Eater, and very little people would be straight.

**Summery:** It is Harry's Seventh Year and he has already defeated the monster his world feared with the help of old friends and the new friends he found in ex-Death Eaters and Slytherins. It is now only a week until they graduate and Ron is jealous of his ex-friend.

**Warnings:** Time Travel. SLASH/ femSLASH (This means Male/Male and female/female relationships. **You have been warned**.) Good Slytherins, Bad & Jealous Ron, and Defeated Voldemort. **_Beware: A LOT OF OOC IN THIS CHAPTER!_**

**Parings:** Salazar/Harry, Godric/Draco, Richard/Helga, OCC/Rowena, Severus/ Lucius, Lord of Vampires/Valo, Alpha of Werewolves/Helena, Remus/ (character is not going to be revealed yet)

**Spoilers:** Books 1-6

**Key: **

"I love Salazar/Harry fictions!" -Talking

'I love Salazar/Harry fictions!' -Thoughts

"_I love Salazar/Harry fictions!" _-Perstaletongue

'_I love Salazar/Harry fictions!' _-Hogwarts

**A/n:** As some of you might have noticed, I changed a few of the parings; I did that to insure that I had more surprises for you. Hehe…

Ok, I give up, over a hundred people have this story on their alerts and not even fifty people reviewed, I feel very much hated…I have my faithful reviewers, and for them I am thankful. Thank you all. I hope you love this chapter Cap'n!

**Chapter: **Pink

Slowly Salazar Slytherin woke from his deep sleep, and feeling the warm body pressed against his front he smiled to himself and held the body closer.

_"S-Salazar."_ The voice sounded a little frantic, but Salazar was in too much of a happy mood to realize this.

_"Yes, Harry?"_

_"O-open your eyes and tell me what you see."_ Salazar frowned not understanding, but none the less opened his eyes, and saw…

_"PINK!!"_ It was everywhere. The only colors that he could see were pink and white, in different shades; it was like black and white, but with pink, not black.

_"You too?"_ Harry concluded, _"It is way too bright."_

Salazar pulled Harry closer, sensing that the brightness was terrifying him, _"I'll give you three guesses on who did this, and the first two don't count."_

/Great Hall, when everyone is in there, but our two pink seeing males, it is the first day that classes start up again/

"Godric, Draco, they are going to kill you."

Godric and Draco had told the rest of their 'group' what they had done for revenge. Rowena refused to be any part of it, and all the dark wizards, minus Draco, looked terrified and were slowly scooting away from the pair. It had been Remus who had spoken.

"They turned me into a girl!" A still female Godric informed them as she crossed her arms, trying to cover her very large feminine breast.

Valo eyed Godric. "That doesn't change the fact that they _are_ going to kill you. If you did that to me, I would do much worse than a quick and painless death."

Draco gulped. Godric sent him a worried look, "What?"

Draco shivered, "If I know Harry, which I do, our death will not be quick and painless, no where near it. Harry loves prolonging his victim's hurt…"

Godric whimpered. "It's the same with Salazar."

Helena cocked her head at them, "Then I suggest that you run for your lives, I can smell them coming." The Lupins nodded in agreement.

The warning had came too late, because as Godric and Draco stood to run the doors to the Great Hall banged open, scaring all the students; two very pissed off dark wizards entered the hall.

They did not yell, did not shoot a single spell; they just calmly walked in and sat at the Slytherin table to eat.

Only after they started in on conversations with the Slytherin seventh years did the head table breathe again. Remus, Severus, and Lucius shared looks before getting up to sit next to them.

Lucius was able to strike up a conversation with his ancestor about the current standing in the war, soon everyone at the table in seventh year and up were talking about it, it was a very heated conversation, and yet, being Slytherins, or an intelligent Gryffindor (Remus), the level of hearing couldn't be heard by the next table over at all.

After a very tense breakfast, Salazar went to the dungeons where his class lay and Harry went to the third floor to his classroom. Severus, Lucius, and Valo fallowed Harry while Remus and Helena fallowed Richard.

/Harry's class room/

"Harry?"

Said person turned to the only other human in the room at the moment, "Yes Lucius?"

"Why didn't you and Salazar do anything?" Valo and Severus also turned their attention to the conversation at this.

Harry let a very sinister smile come to his face, "They expected us to do one thing and now that we acted differently, they are confused. This way they will constantly be tensed around us, still expecting the other action."

Valo smirked, "Mental games; I love how you work."

Severus looked on innocently, "We have taught you well, young one."

Harry smiled weakly at that, "Which part, the Slytherin part of me or my evil side?

Lucius snickered, "You were already Slytherin, and we just helped you harness your evil side."

Valo smirked at that and finally asked the question that was bothering him, "What is it like only seeing pink and white?"

Harry shivered, "It is the most terrifying thing I have encountered besides loosing a loved one."

Lucius flinched. "That is saying a lot."

Harry shivered and held him self, "It's so scary…"

Severus held his apprentice, while saying, "There, there apprentice. It will be over by the end of the day."

Harry looked at him with hopeful; eyes, "Really?" He whispered.

Lucius nodded, "The spell is a short one, Godric and Draco had said that it was revenge enough."

Valo coughed, "Your class is watching."

Harry, Severus and Lucius turned to find that indeed, as their conversation had progressed the class had filled. They all let their emotionless masks fall into place as Harry stood in front to do his greeting.

"Hello class, I hope you are ready for your second day of class after that short break." He turned to his guests, "This is Potions Master Severus Snape, his mate, Lucius Malfoy, and the Vampire Lord's mate, Valo. Respect them as I told you to respect me. Or I shall not hold back Severus as he reverts to Head of Slytherin mode."

Harry ignored Severus' glare as a hand found its way into the air, "Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

"What do you mean by 'Head of Slytherin mode, sir?"

Harry smirked at him, "Do you all remember the rivalry between snake and lion in my time?"

The class nodded, Harry pointed to Severus, "He was Head of Slytherin while I was in school, and like I said, Gryffs lost more points in his class than any points given or taken by any other person, together."

Severus narrowed his eyes, "If you are trying to make me feel bad you should try harder…"

Harry sent him an 'innocent' look, "Who said anything about making you feel bad, I was just stating the facts, Master."

Severus raised an eyebrow, "Right…"

Harry saw a hand rise hesitantly out of the corner of his eye. "Yes Mr..."

"Leon Jeremiah Prince," Severus' eyes widened, and seemed to study the boy. "I heard that classes stopped for a week because Lord Vepra got the alliance with the Vampires and Werewolves, is that right?"

It was not Harry who answered, instead Valo did, "That is right, but with me and Helena safely out of his clutched our mates will no longer have a reason to be sided with him and will, in fact, join the side that fights to keep Vepra's destruction from this castle. We have Harry, Draco, Godric, Rowena, Salazar, and Helga to think for that, it was them that got us out of Vepra's castle."

Leon gasped, "You were in Lord Vepra's castle?"

Harry smirked at him, "Its not like we were in any danger or anything, I know how Dark Lords think, and in my time the Dark Lord was a hell of a lot stronger that Vepra."

Severus snorted. "Vepra is a coward because he always makes his Krimes do all the work, and Voldemort would have rather done all the work himself unless it was his inner circle."

"Lucky us…" Lucius muttered so only Harry, Severus and Valo heard him.

Valo gave him a weird look but decided against asking his question in front of all the students.

"Anyway," Harry started, "We have a lot so catch up on."

With this everyone watched him shift faces, now before them stood a Master Spellsmith, a man ready to teach his beloved art. His guests decided that would take a seat at this point, readying for the usual starting-the-class lecture.

"In this class you will learn to make and invent spells of your own. Many people seem to think that we just add together other spells to get a desired effect; this is what your last professor taught you, to my understandings." He paused to look for a 'volunteer'.

"Miss Black, come up here please." She looked at him for a moment; she never had to go up to the front of the room before.

"Miss Black?" Harry eyed her, her eyes widened before she gracefully went to join him in front of her class mates, "Ok, Miss Black." He held an invisibility cloak up in front of her, the class gasped in shock. "Miss Black, I would like you to tell me what it is I am holding."

"It is an invisibly cloak, it makes the wearer disappear and are very rare to find." She answered, telling him all she knew about it.

Harry smiled at her, "Good, five points to Slytherin," He looked back out to the class, "What Miss Black has said is very true, now, can anyone tell me how it makes people disappear?"

All he got were blank looks, "No?" He raised his eye brow, "Mr. Malfoy, please come join Miss Black and me up here."

Matthew looked at him oddly, still very interested in Lucius Malfoy, as the professor had called him, but walked up to him anyway, just as graceful as LeAnn. "Yes, professor?"

Harry handed the cloak to him, "Put this on, and don't try to leave, I can see you even with it on."

Matthew or Matt as his friends called him, raised an eyebrow at him and did as he was told. Harry smiled at this, "Now Miss Black closes your eyes for a moment. I am going to move Mr. Malfoy, when I tell you to you are going to open your eyes and try to find him. You are not going to use your hands, you are going to stay where you are standing and use your eyes to find him."

LeAnn glared at him, "How am I supposed to be able to do that?!"

The look he gave her shut her up and she also did as told, after a few moments she was told to open her eyes. Her professor was sitting in a summoned chair next to the older Malfoy from the future. She gave him a withering glare, which he ignored with no problem. She began to look around the class.

"Use your magic to find him Miss Black, reach out with it to locate him. That is if your last professor taught you that like he was supposed to." She gave him an understanding look before turning back to her search. She closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them. The world before her was covered in strands of different colored string; they were sewn together in a weave like pattern.

"Silver, Miss Black." She nodded, understanding what he meant, after a few moments she saw think strands of silver threads in the corner of the room, she blinked.

Turning to her professor she informed him where the other is. Harry smiled, "Good, Mr. Malfoy, return my cloak please, and you two may return to your seats. Ten Points to Slytherin each."

After he had retreated his father's cloak and his students were back in their seats he began his explanation. "The cloak makes people disappear because it covers that person or persons with its own magic signature, note the thick sliver strands that make it up." He glanced at Matt for a moment before continuing, "Mr. Malfoy's are a steely blue, can anyone tell me why?" 'Thank Merlin I already knew his color! I so can't wait for us to get back at Draco and Godric for all the damn pink!'

"Mr. Black?"

Devon bit his lip, he had not raised his hand, but as he knew the answer… "Each person has their own magical signature, each family has their own designated color but no one in that family will have the same shade of that color. For the Black family it is black, which is how we got our surname."

Harry smiled happily to himself, 'I might have finally found someone who will make a worthy apprentice.' "Ten points to Gryffindor for that lovely explanation. Now on to an earlier conversation: Spellsmiths do not use other spells to make new ones, than how ever would the first spell have been created? Spellsmiths are like potion brewers with one difference. Instead of using ingredients we use the threads of light that make up magic, the magical signatures."

Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at spider that he had spotted crossing the wood floor. With a wave of his wand the spider turned into a large black male lion. Addressing his class he pets the lion that had lain down at his feet. "Reach out with your magic, what color is this lion?"

A Gryffindor hand rose to the air, "Mr.…?"

"Tommy Jay Diggory, the lion is a brownish red."

Harry nodded his head, "Correct, the lion is indeed a brownish red. Now can anyone tell me why?"

He saw Devon raise his hand out of the corner of his eye, "Yes, Mr. Black?"

"Transfiguration spells that change something living to something else living is of a brown color, red varying with the strength of the spell."

"Very good, Mr. Black. Six points to Gryffindor." He turned to his chalk board, swishing his wand, making the white chalk on the tray rise up to write what Harry wanted: the homework assignment. "I want a one-thousand word essay on the different colors of ten different spells and five different families, and you can not use your own family. It is due at the end of the week, you are dismissed."

As everyone started to clear the room Harry got Devon's attention, "Mr. Black, come see me after dinner please."

Devon stood there for a second, then shock himself out of his shock, "Yes sir." He left with everyone else.

When the room was emptied of students Lucius gave Harry a look, "Why do you wish to talk to Mr. Black?"

Harry smiled a true smile at him, this startled Valo, him have never seeing it, "I may have found a worthy apprentice; those explanations are not in any book. What Devon just shared with the entire class is what a newly made Spellsmith apprentice has to discover before their master will teach them anything else."

Eyes widened, and then Valo thought of something, "Wait, how were you able to tell what color their threads were? I thought you could only see pink!"

Harry went over to pet the lion that had started to growl at the vampire, "I already knew the colors, thankfully. I am so going to kill Draco and Godric for this!"

"You aren't the only one!" Every turned to the door to find a pissed Salazar standing there, he briskly walked in, and after eyeing the large lion sitting at his boyfriends feet gave said boyfriend a quick kiss.

Harry blink, shook his head and hugged Salazar, "Why do _you_ want to kill them?"

Salazar glared at the far wall, "Five caldrons, five bloody caldrons exploded because I couldn't tell what color the liquid was! It sent twenty-five people to the hospital wing! Ten of which were Slytherin who just happened to be close enough to the blotched caldrons, and all in one bloody class!"

Severus flinch; that was worse than anything his worst student could ever do. "Dear Merlin, just the thought is terrifying!"

Salazar hissed some dark words under his breath, making Harry blushed at a few of them; he hugged Salazar tighter, trying to comfort him. "We need to rethink our revenge, and make it even worse because turning Godric into a girl didn't give him problems with his art."

"That can wait for another time," everyone turned to Valo, in one hand was a large black raven, in the other a letter, he looked up to him, "Lestat wants to have a meeting with you, as well as Celest."

Harry blinked. "Sorry, who?"

Salazar held him closer, "Lord Lestat and Alpha Celest."

Harry's eyes widened in recognition, "Oh…when?"

Valo looked him in the eyes, "At the end of Friday, but they want to arrive here at lunch so that they can meet you and see if we are ok."

Severus frowned, "Why hold the meeting on Friday?"

Valo shrugged his shoulders, "I guess so that they can get to know you."

Lucius interrupted before they could continue, "Isn't lunch going on right now?"

Everyone's was out of the room in seconds, leaving a confused lion behind.

/halls/

"Hey! What's the hurry?" Harry stopped, making everyone else stop as well, to look at Helena, Remus, and Richard, his mouth dropping.

"You're not in the Great Hall."

Remus raised and eyebrow, "I thought that that was obvious."

Valo put his hands on Helena's shoulders, "That means that no one is there to greet Lestat and Celest!"

She gasped, grabbed his hand and soon the run to the great hall was continued.

/Great Hall/

As they all reached the Great Hall they all froze, the doors had been ripped from the hinges. Inside the teachers stood with the students on one side while on the other about four people stood behind two others, all six seemed really pissed.

The two in front were the leaders, the closest one, a female, has pure gold curls, much like Godric's, that cascaded down to her knees in wavy locks, her eyes burned silver. Harry quickly guessed that she was the Wolf Alpha Celest.

He turned his attention to the other one, this one male, 'He must be the Vampire Lord Lestat.' Lestat looked almost exactly like Severus, except for the glowing, blood red eyes and being a foot taller.

Valo and Helena took one look at the small group of six before; with speed no human could ever possess, ran and tackled their mates to the ground smothering them with kisses and hugs.

This shocked the 'victims' greatly, but when they realized who it was Helena and Valo weren't the only ones doing the hugging and kissing.

TBC

A/n: Sorry it is another short chapter but I'm drawing a blank at the moment…

_Idril831__- _Thank you…lol, it's the word I use…..

_Angel of Immortality__- _its ok I guess, it is important that you reviewed at least once…

_Kaaera_- Thanks for the support.

_Artemyl-_ Thank you for the correction, I knew I had that wrong….and don't feel bad, I'm a band nerd as well._  
_

_Cap'n BlackRose-_ Was that good? I did after all have to respond to both ID and DS…Thank you for that btw…

_Fear Of Apathy__-_ I named him Lestat for you ya know….lol….I just couldn't resist.

_To the rest-_ Thank you so much for being the few people nice enough to review little-oh-me. –Starts to hands out Salazar and Harry dolls-

Ok, because so many people refuse to review me, (all I want is a simple 'update soon' but no, I'm not good enough for that!) I will cast a vote:

**Lucius:** Vampire or Human _(voting stops in chapter 10)_

**Draco:** Vampire or Human _(voting stops in chapter 10)_

**Devon:** Vampire or Werewolf _(voting stops in chapter 9) _note what you choose will effect what Harry will become, and later on Salazar.

_**I will post dates when they become apparent on my profile so keep an eye out.**_

Grim


	9. Attack at Hogwarts

**Title:** Angel's Protection

**Author:** Blackest Grim

**Rating:** M

**Beta: **Soelle

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, if I did Severus would be a good guy, Harry would be a Slytherin and a Dark Order supporter, if not a Death Eater, and very little people would be straight.

**Summery:** It is Harry's Seventh Year and he has already defeated the monster his world feared with the help of old friends and the new friends he found in ex-Death Eaters and Slytherins. It is now only a week until they graduate and Ron is jealous of his ex-friend.

**Warnings:** Time Travel. SLASH/ femSLASH (This means Male/Male and female/female relationships. **You have been warned**.) Good Slytherins, Bad & Jealous Ron, and Defeated Voldemort. **_Beware: A LOT OF OOC IN THIS CHAPTER!_**

**Parings:** Salazar/Harry, Godric/Draco, Richard/Helga, OCC/Rowena, Severus/ Lucius, Lestat/Valo, Celest/Helena, Remus/ (character is not going to be revealed yet)

**Spoilers:** Books 1-6

**Key: **

"I love Salazar/Harry fictions!" -Talking

'I love Salazar/Harry fictions!' -Thoughts

"_I love Salazar/Harry fictions!" _-Perstaletongue

'_I love Salazar/Harry fictions!' _–Hogwarts

**I love Salazar/Harry fictions!** – Mind talk between vampires

**A/n:** Funny, at the point I started writing this chapter, chapter 8 had as many reviews as chapter 7 and it was only posted for less than a week….I think the vote did something….

Ok people, about that vote, I extended Lucius and Draco to chapter ten, but instead Devon's will stop this chapter. The plot bunny bit me…

Here are the standings at the moment:

Lucius, Vampire: 15 votes

Human: 9 votes

Draco, Vampire: 14 votes

Human: 6 votes

**Chapter: **Attack in Hogwarts

Devon slowly made his way to the S.S. classroom after lunch, a little unnerved. 'How did he know?'

After Valo and Helena were able to calm down their mates everything went better, and everyone went back to lunch after the Professor Potter had introduced the vampires and werewolves and explained why they were at Hogwarts.

Their presence did not settle well with Devon, if anyone could find out his secret it would be the Vampire Lord.

Devon was glad that he didn't have any friends sometimes, this meant that no one would notice that he never ate anything a lunch. But it seemed even that would not stop _someone_ from finding out…

Halfway threw dinner Lord Lestat and Valo left for their quarters, Devon watched as they left, and his crystal blue eyes connected with Lestat's blood red.

And just with that glance he knew the secret that he was even able to hide from his parents and teachers for ten years, the Vampire Lord found out in seconds.

Devon hugged himself as he felt someone watching him, luckily he had made it to the hallway that held his destination; he quickened his walking.

**What's wrong young one? Can't stand being near your own kind?**

At this point he was at a full blow run, trying to get away from the other vampire that he was sure Lestat sent to spy on him.

**That's Lord Lestat to you**. Before Devon could reach the classroom the older vampire was in front of him, he took a step back. That did not help; soon he was pinned between the wall and the thing of his fear.

/With Harry/

Harry looked at the clock, dinner had been over fifteen minutes ago, 'Better go find him, it doesn't take that long to get here.'

Slowly Harry made his way to the door; he froze when he heard an animal-like growl. 'Devon!'

Harry threw open the door; he looked down the hall to see two figures in the dark, he intently saw one as Devon, who was trembling in fear. "Get away from that student now!" He took out his wand incase the figure try to attack him.

The figure disappeared, Harry's eyes widened, 'Vampire!'

Devon looked at Harry in shock, then he saw the vampire aiming to attack his favorite teacher, "Run, run now professor!"

It was too late, Harry dropped his now useless wand as he felt a pain in his neck, and everything went black, the last thing he heard was Devon yelling at his attacker to get off.

/Hospital wing/

Harry slowly woke, a headache making it self known. He tried to open his eyes, only to close them at the white of the room where he laid, 'Hospital wing.' the first thing that came to mind, after all he almost could say that he lived there.

Quickly, he tried to figure out why he was there this time, and the happenings in his hallway came back to him. 'I'm a vampire.'

Slowly he opened his eyes again, this time the white didn't faze him, taking a breath he felt something on his chest, looking down he spotted a blob of black hair. _"Salazar..."_

He winced as his voice came out scratchy, but none-the-less his boyfriend woke up. _"Harry?"_

_"Hmm?"_ It was all he could manage at the moment, he studied his boyfriend; he looked like he hadn't slept for days. His usually silky black hair is all matted, as if it hadn't been brushed; there are bags under his eyes, telling Harry he hadn't slept for a while.

Salazar smiled, _"You're finally awake. Do you have any questions before I have to go get Helga and force her wrath on you?"_

Harry smiled at his humor. _"Yes."_

Salazar stopped his speech. _"Here, Helga told me it was okay to give this to you when you woke, said that you would have problems talking."_ He gave Harry a potion and helped him down it.

Harry winced at the taste, Salazar chuckled, _"Yes, taste bad doesn't it? Helga made it."_

_"Figures",_ Harry muttered, then he got serious, _"How long have I been in here?"_

_"A week."_

Harry mentally cringed, _"What happened to the vampire that attacked me?"_

Salazar smirked. _"Well, Lestat hadn't been very happy with him attacking, and turning one of his new allies, so let's just say that your sire is nothing more than a bloody pulp."_

Harry frowned, _"So I am a vampire…"_ it was a statement, not a question.

Salazar frowned as well, _"It wasn't your felt Luv; you were protecting a student."_

Harry eyes widened, _"How could I forget, how is Mr. Black?"_

Salazar leaned back in his chair, _"It turns out that Mr. Black is a vampire, and finding this out Lestat had sent your sire to spy on him. When Mr. Black felt that he was being fallowed he freaked out and made the vampire think he did something bad to be running away from his own kind. He had been harassing Mr. Black when you interfered. So, being in a bad mood he attacked you."_

Harry looked down, ashamed with his self, Salazar hugged him, trying to comfort him. They were like that for a moment, but when Harry suddenly pushed his away, Salazar looked at his boyfriend with a little hurt when he caught his look of fear_. "Harry? Harry, what's wrong?"_ He hissed as soothingly as he could.

Harry looked down and hugged himself. _"I'm hungry."_

Salazar's gasped in realization, _"I'll be right back with Helga and Lestat, Harry. Do not leave the infirmary."_

All Harry could do is nod before Salazar left.

/Meeting room, fifteen minuets before Harry woke up/

Devon hugged himself, rocking back and forth until Valo placed his hand on his shoulder and asked, "What's wrong, Mr. Black?"

Devon looked up at the much older vampire, "Will Professor Potter be okay?"

Valo nodded his head and replied, "He will be fine."

Devon looked down, "Do you think he will blame me?"

"No."

Valo and Devon looked to Draco. "Harry will never blame someone else for something that happens to him."

Severus nodded his head in agreement and added, "If anything, Harry will place the blame on himself."

Lestat frowned as he joined the conversation. "But it isn't his fault that Marco turned him."

Lucius shook his head. "That doesn't matter. Harry's life has never been a walk in the park. In our time he was number one on the Dark Lord's hit list, and because of this people around his tended to get in the way and were killed."

"Harry always blamed himself for their deaths, even though the person died protecting them of their own free will, it took us forever to convince his that it was not his fault that his Godfather was killed by his own cousin." Remus continued for them.

Godric frowned, "Why would someone kill their own family?"

Remus smiled sadly, "The same reason someone from Mr. Black's family would want to kill him. Sirius is a lot like you, Mr. Black."

Devon frowned, "How?"

Severus snorted and explained, "You won't the only Gryffindor Black to come; Sirius Black was disowned by his family for being sorted in the lion house. His cousin, Death Eater Bellatrix Black, did not like the fact that he was still breathing, so she offed him when she had the chance."

Helena frowned, she and Celest having listened in on the conversation, "What are Death Eaters?"

Draco glared at the floor, "The equivalent to a Krime in this time."

Valo looked at Lucius, "That reminds me. What did you mean by 'lucky us' earlier?"

Lucius reddened, "You heard that?"

Valo nodded, "Vampire, remember?"

Lucius sighed, "In our time pureblooded family's pushed their children into serving the current Dark Lord, and my father was no exception," He raised his sleeve to show his forearm, that was still marred with the Dark mark. "I was part of the inner circle."

Severus sighed, "He isn't the only one," he raised is sleeve as well. "As a Potion master and vampire he found me very useful. I was also in the inner circle; this only helped me with being a spy for the light side.

Draco nodded, "Luckily Harry befriended me before I was forced to join."

Celest frowned at the tattoo the stained Lucius and Severus' arms, "I have two questions; first, why are the marks still there even after the creator of the mark is dead and, secondly, what exactly is your three's relationship?"

Lucius sighed as he leaned back into his mate's chest, "We have no answer for the first one, Harry doesn't even know, as for the second one…"

Severus picked up for him, "Lucius and I are soul mates, we are also Draco's blood parents, Luc here being the birth father."

Celest's eyes widened, "You mean that a child between same sex parents is possible in your time?"

Severus nodded his head, "With the help of very complicated spells and potions, yes, it is very possible."

Lestat held Valo to him. "Do you think you could help us create an heir Severus?"

Severus did not have time to answer him, as Salazar burst into the room, looking very flushed and out of breath. Helga stood immediately and spoke. "Salazar, what is wrong? I thought you were staying with Harry until he woke up."

Salazar spoke when he caught his breath, "He's awake and he's very hungry!"

Everyone jumped up and followed Salazar and Helga to the hospital wing.

/Hospital wing, with Harry before they get there/

Harry stared at the bleach white wall across from him. He had not moved an inch since Salazar had ran off to get help. His mind was on what he was becoming, as he tried to keep his mind of his hunger and how much he wanted to bite into Salazar's neck.

He knew a lot about Vampires because in his first year he had done research on them when he thought that Snape was one, so even when Moony wanted them to do a three page summery on vampires Harry didn't need a book for once, and he got a higher score than Hermione.

He knew that every vampire has a soul mate. They had one before they were turned but know they need this person to live and will die if they don't have that person's blood. He knows who his is, that is the good thing, the fact that he hungered for Salazar's blood, means that they need to bond.

While Harry was away from Hogwarts as he was training as a Spellsmith, he also studied Vampires since they had captured his attention. He had quickly become the leading expert on vampires after he had even spoken to and interviewed many ancient vampires. This is when he found out about Severus, and how he was right about him in his first year.

A vampire yearns for no other person's blood but his mate's. 'And Salazar is mine.'

_'Yes, he is, why on earth do you think I was pushing for you two to let your feelings show for each other?'_

'Hogwarts?'

_'Who else, now, they are on their way back, I am going to tell them what you just figured out so they don't freak out when you can't hold in your needs and beg for Sal's blood.'_

'Thank you Hogwarts…'

_'No problem, darling.'_

Harry waited ten minuets until every one came walking in the ward, well almost everyone, Salazar rushed to Harry's side, before everyone else. _"Harry, is what Hogwarts said true? Please tell me it is."_

Harry smiled at him; he had sat up when the doors had opened. _"I don't think she can lie, Luv."_

Salazar stared into Harry's glowing green eyes with his own purple ones before sitting on the bed and giving Harry his neck. _"Then take what you need Luv."_

Harry looked from Salazar's neck to his eyes, then back again, leaning forward he let his fangs finally rip from his gums. He licked the spot first, he felt Salazar shiver; and then with out warning he sank his fangs in.

Salazar gasped at the sudden pain, and repressed a moan when the pleasure came, instead he hissed his enjoyment. Harry, after he had taken what he needed closed up the wound by licking it. He looked up at the other people in the room; he had completely forgotten they were there.

**Yes, feeding from your mate does that.**

Harry's head whipped to Lestat and Valo. **Don't do that next time! Give a person some warning will ya!**

Valo smiled. **I'll try to remember that, sorry.**

**Your mate is trying to talk to you Harry.** Harry blinked at Lestat and looked at Salazar.

"Sorry, zoned out there for a moment, what were you saying?"

Salazar raised an eye brow at him, but did not ask, "I wanted to know if you were feeling better Luv."

"He's fine Sal, I was only keeping him in here because he was in a coma and I didn't know whose blood to give him, but that doesn't seem a problem now." Helga smiled at them.

Severus blinked at her, "That's funny, I was sure she would be another Poppy…"

Draco and Harry snorted as one, "You should have seen her when we first got here."

Harry continued for Draco, "We thought for sure she would be another Poppy with how she bit our heads off for getting out of bed."

Helga ruffled, and asked indignantly, "That's it! Who is this Poppy I am compared with so much?"

Everyone from the future spoke as one, all of them having been on first name basis with the school nurse when they were in school. "Poppy Pomfrey is an over protective nurse who treats all students as her own children and has been known to kick out even the Headmaster when she feels he is bothering her victims."

Godric, Rowena, and Salazar shared a look. "Yup, that's Helga."

Helga grumbled to herself and Richard held her closer to himself.

"Professor Potter?"

Everyone turned their attention to the student whose presence had been forgotten; Harry smiled at him. "Glad to see you are okay, Mr. Black."

Devon blushed. "Thank you sir, but, um, why did you want to talk to me after dinner that night. It's been bugging me."

Everyone brought their attention to Harry, who smiled widely, "How do you feel about becoming a Spellsmith, Mr. Black?"

Devon's face lit up brightly. "I would love nothing better but finding my mate sir!" But then he frowned. "But how, sir?"

"I was planning on taking you as my apprentice. That is what I wanted to talk to you about."

Draco patted Devon on the back, "Well done Mr. Black! You managed to catch the eyes of one of the most powerful Spellsmiths there ever was or is!"

Devon blushed and questioned, "But why me, sir?"

Harry smiled. "I'll tell you when I am out of this room and in more comfortable clothes."

TBC

A/n; So sorry its so short, I promise that chapter 10 will be the longest chapter I have ever written, but I am going camping and won't be able to post for a while. So here you go.

R&R

Grim


	10. Stories Told

**Title:** Angel's Protection

**Author:** Blackest Grim

**Rating:** M

**Beta: **Soelle (I would like to say that I am ever so grateful for you being my beta, I love how you make comments and help me improve my grammar skills. Thank you.)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, if I did Severus would be a good guy, Harry would be a Slytherin and a Dark Order supporter, if not a Death Eater, and very little people would be straight.

**Summery:** It is Harry's Seventh Year and he has already defeated the monster his world feared with the help of old friends and the new friends he found in ex-Death Eaters and Slytherins. It is now only a week until they graduate and Ron is jealous of his ex-friend.

**Warnings:** Time Travel. SLASH/ femSLASH (This means Male/Male and female/female relationships. **You have been warned**.) Good Slytherins, Bad & Jealous Ron, and Defeated Voldemort.

**Parings:** Salazar/Harry, Godric/Draco, Richard/Helga, OC/Rowena, Severus/ Lucius, Lestat/Valo, Celest/Helena, Remus/ (character is not going to be revealed yet), and another pairing that will be apparent in the far away future.

**Spoilers:** Books 1-6

**Key: **

"I love Salazar/Harry fictions!" -Talking

'I love Salazar/Harry fictions!' -Thoughts

"_I love Salazar/Harry fictions!" _-Perstaletongue

'_I love Salazar/Harry fictions!' _–Hogwarts

**I love Salazar/Harry fictions!** – Mind talk between vampires

**A/n:** I can't believe I broke 200 reviews in just three chapters after braking 100…Thank you ever so much. It looks like the Malfoys are going to turn vampires by the way.

**Chapter: **Stories Told

Devon idly looked around the room he was in, his new chambers as Professor Potter's, or Harry as he was asked to call him, apprentice. It had been settled with a short conversation and then he had been moved into a room closer to his new master's and his mate's. The room was far better then the Gryffindor dormitories, with dark maroon painted walls, plush gold and black specked rugs on gray stone-floors. The room seemed to be lit with magic as there is no sores of light, giving is a warm homey feeling and the only problem was it was located in the dungeons.

Devon smiled at the memory of the conversation that made Devon's dreams come true.

/flashback/

Harry smiled at the younger vampire, who was visibly frightened with all the Slytherins in the room. **Sir? **

Harry looked at him in wonder for a moment, having noticed his frightened expression, **Yes Mr. Black?**

**Can we go somewhere else for our talk?**

Devon's professor looked confused for a moment and then questioned, **Why?**

Devon blushed mentally. **I'm a Gryffindor, and they are mostly Slytherins, sir. They are making me nervous.**

Harry laughed out loud, making everyone look at him. "Is that all Mr. Black?"

Devon nodded.

"I guess we can, follow me." Harry stood up and with one look back at him mate to show him was okay they left the room; it is only the day after he woke up. After a little bit of walking Devon found himself being told to stay where he stood, he then watched his teacher walk back and forth, and when he was getting ready to ask him what he was doing a door appeared on the wall where Harry had been walking.

Harry smiled at him, **Come on then.**

Threw the door was a small, yet cozy room, with two chairs in front of a roaring fireplace. His professor took one and motioned for Devon to sit in the other, as he did he spoke up, "Sir?"

Harry just stared into the fire, "Hmm?"

"Why me?" he said, also looking into the fire.

"You remind me of my godfather when he was your age." Harry said calmly.

"Sir?"

"My godfather, Sirius was disowned the second he was placed into the lion house. He amended this by becoming friends with my father, James Potter. They, along with Remus and Peter started a prankster gang if you will, and when they found out a bout Remus being a werewolf they trained themselves to become animagus, by their third year."

Harry became silent, and after a few moments Devon turned to see if anything was wrong, only to find Harry watching him. "You have the same fire behind your eyes that Sirius did, and I want to be the one to help you harness it. You have great potential Mr. Devon, if only you will take me as your master."

Devon was sure his face lit up like a spell. "Really?"

Harry nodded his head and then found his arms filled with the Gryffindor student.

/end flashback/

Devon was sure that because his master's godfather was a Gryffindor Black, he was aware of his apprentice's home life. The younger vampire was just afraid of the day where he is confronted of that.

With a sigh he fell asleep in his new bed, happy for once in his life.

/With Harry and Salazar/

Harry smiled to himself as he watched his mate brew potions for Helga; he had many reasons to be happy at the moment.

First of all, Harry had someone to live his life out with, someone who would never hurt or leave him. Second, he now had an apprentice who shows a great deal of love for the art of making spells. And last of all, he was accepted for what he is, while in his original time, Harry knew he would have be ridiculed for not only being gay, but a dark creature as well.

But with the good comes the bad; Lord Vepra was still on the loose and not very happy about the vampires and werewolves abandoning him, leaving behind only the ones that believe in his cause. Salazar had told him that while he was asleep Vepra had attacked and destroyed ten muggle villages in one night, so as Harry thought about it, saying that he wasn't happy is an understatement, no, he was pissed and outraged.

Harry had also found that these villages had been home to over thirty of their student's families. Harry frowned at that, it gave those students leave to be absent from classes until they felt well enough to learn again, but it also gave the prefect targets to students who had Krime parents and supporters of the Dark Lord. Harry snorted mentally at the title. 'He doesn't deserve that title, I probably know more 'dark' spells than he does,' he thought.

_Harry?_

Said person looked up to find that Salazar was no longer working on potions, but sitting next the newly turned vampire. _Harry, are you ok?_ Salazar asked, concern seeping into his voice.

Harry smiled and leaned against his mate, who understood and held him. _I'm just thinking of all that has happened in the space of two weeks, Luv._ He admitted to Salazar.

Salazar hummed, _And Vepra I suppose?_

Harry snuggled closer. _Yes_.

Salazar looked down at him. _Harry?_

Green eyes found violet when he heard the nervousness of his voice, _Yes_? He said slowly.

Salazar took a deep breath, and asked quickly, _Is it ok to ask you about the war in your time now?_

Harry didn't know what to say, and due to his silence Salazar started to apologize, which Harry stopped with a simple kiss, _It's fine now, what do you want to know?_

Salazar took a breath. _Why were you number one on the Dark Lord's 'kill-these-people-as-soon-as-possible' list?_

Harry frowned at him, but then sighed. _You just had to start out with a hard one first didn't you?_ Shifting slightly, he continued. _Fine, just don't interrupt me until I'm done, I'm going to give you my life story._

Salazar nodded his agreement and Harry started his tale:_ It began when Tom Marvolo Riddle was born. He was a half-blood, his mother, a pureblood witch had fallen in love with a wealthy muggle man she had started watching the moment he rode by her father's house._

_Because he refused to marry her she fed him love potions, after all, potions making ran in her blood. After a while she found she was with child and decided, foolishly might I add, that he truly loved her and stopped with the love potions._

_He divorced her and kicked her out of his house before she could tell him about the child. Her family would not take her in because of the half muggle child growing inside her. Nine months later a woman appeared at an orphanage ready to give birth._

_It was a boy; she named him Tom Marvolo Riddle, Tom Riddle for his father and Marvolo for her father. She died soon after she gave them his name. His father never knew so he was raised at the orphanage, bullied for his strange behavior and 'freakish activity' as they called it. That all turned to fear when he used his magic to drop an older boy from the top of the building, killing him._

_As he grew he learned of his abilities with magic and his strange ability to talk to snakes, but he didn't know what it truly was until Albus Dumbledore, transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts came to the orphanage to give him his acceptation letter. That is when he found that talking to snakes is not normal and his was a wizard. Dumbledore was suspicious of him the moment he laid eyes on him, but the current Headmaster would have nothing of it and let him attend school._

_Sometime before his sixth year he found out why he could speak to snakes, he was the heir of the founder of his house, Salazar Slytherin, you._

_You see, in our time Slytherins have a very bad reputation for Dark wizards coming out of the snake house, that you were indeed a Dark Lord, it was your goal to kill of all those with muggle blood and that you placed a creature in a hidden chamber for your heir to someday command the creature and kill all muggle borns at Hogwarts._

_Tom followed this and made it his life goal to fulfill. He found a way to open the chamber in his sixth year and killed one girl and blamed it of a third-year Gryffindor, a half-giant. Because he could not open the camber again while he was at school he put his memories in a diary to take over the mind of the person, who wrote in it next; that played a part in my second year. _

_Before his seventh year he went to his grandparent's houses and killed not only his father but his grandparents as well. After that he killed his mother's father, blaming it on his uncle. This is only the beginning, it led to many more deaths and later he became a Dark Lord; know as a school nickname, Lord Voldemort. After Dumbledore, the new Headmaster denied him the DADA position his reign really started._

_He soon became the most feared Dark Wizard in over a hounded years and the wizarding world was in ruins. Then, bestowed upon Dumbledore came a beechen of hope, a prophecy was made, one that foretells the birth of the only one to kill Voldemort:_

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice denied him, born as the seventh month dies…And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can lives while the other survives…The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_

Harry took a moment to catch his breath and glanced at his mate, _Something wrong?_ He asked, noticing the pallid look on his mate's face.

Salazar looked at him with sad eyes. _So it's my heir's fault your life was a living hell?_

Harry took his mate's head into his hands. _Have you had a child with anyone?_

Salazar jerked backwards, as if he was shocked someone could even think that. _No!_

Harry kissed him, just a quick peck on the lips. At least, that was what it was supposed to be; Salazar took it farther. When it ended Harry finished his explanation after he caught his breath. _So it's my fault as well, or is going to be, if you plan on having children with me._

Salazar's mouth fell open as realization hit him like a bludger to the head; _You want to have children with me?_

Harry blushed a bright red but said nonetheless, _Yes! _He paused, _After the war is over of course._

Salazar took him in to a deep and passionate kiss again, this time it is filled with love. Harry smiled into it, happy for the love he thought he would never get. He could not help the tears of happiness that fell.

Salazar ended the kiss when he noticed. _What's wrong Harry?_

Harry smiled at him, showing fangs. _Nothing is wrong, these are happy tears._

Salazar smiled as well. _Shall we finish this story another time?_

Harry shook his head. _No,_ he told Salazar,_ I want to finish it while I'm on a roll._

The older man nodded his head and held his soon-to-be lover closer to him as he continued his life story.

_There were two people born on July 31 (1), only one's parents had denied Tom three times, and only one was marked as his equal, me. On my first Halloween he attacked my family's house, Godric's Hollow. First he killed my father while my mother was upstairs with me, willing to sacrifice herself if he made it up there._

_He did, she begged for him to take her and leave me alone, but he would have nothing of it, and he killed her on the spot. With her death she placed a protection spell on me, in my blood. When he used the killing curse on me it bounced back, leaving him as just a spirit. The only thing I got is a lightning bolt scar where the spell had hit me, a cursed scar._

_Celebrations when out into the wizarding world, and Voldemort's followers hid. He had been defeated, by a one-year old, a one-year old orphan. Albus Dumbledore did not want me to be raised in our world, so he took me to my muggle-born mother's sister and her family, magic hating muggles._

_You could say that I grew up like Tom, hated by my guardians, called a freak for accidental magic, and not knowing that I am a wizard. My relatives, if you could call them that, abused me, my room was a cabinet under the stairs. My punishment for being freakish would be that they would lock me up in it for no food or water for days on end._

_I got the same treatment for ruining my cousin trip to the zoo, a muggle park with caged up animals in it. We had been in the reptile house and my cousin had gotten angry with a boa that refused to move, that was when I discovered I could talk to snakes, though at the time I didn't know that it wasn't a common gift._

_When my cousin noticed that the snake was moving he pushed me out of the way and began tapping on the glass with his friend, in anger I wished that the glass would disappear, and it did, making the two idiots fall into the cage, and setting the boa free. When my uncle noticed me containing laughter he decided that it was my entire fault._

_Not a month later a strange letter came for me, my uncle and aunt didn't take it well, my uncle started skipping work to make sure no more letters came, and came they did. It was driving him insane and finally he took us to a light house on the cost, and once again it seemed that they had forgotten my birthday._

_As midnight struck on my birthday a sound rattled the small house on the rock, many times; that was when I found out that I was a wizard when the same half-giant that Tom framed for killing the muggle-born in his third year. He was running an errand for Dumbledore, an errand to give me my letter from Hogwarts, that was what had scared my uncle and aunt. _

_Hagrid, the half-giant, told me of how my parents really died, for my family had lied when they told me that they had died in a car accident; a car is a muggle transportations device from the future I do not wish to describe at the moment. He also took me to Diagon alley and we shopped for my school supplies. _

_Every where I went I was known, every person knew my name. I was their savior, The Boy-Who-Lived. It was at that time that I met Draco for the first time, he reminded me so much of my cousin at the moment that I was glad that Hagrid came and got me before he asked me my name or embarrassed me any more than he had already did._

_On the train a week later I met the Weasleys and made friends and stood up Draco when he asked me for his hand in friendship. That was only another factor that made me argue the shorting had when he wanted to put me in Slytherin, that and the fact that Hagrid told me that the man who murdered my parents had been in that house, I was put in Gryffindor._

_In my first year I made the Quidditch team as the seeker and met Tom for the first time, and stopped him from take a Sorcerer's Stone and making the drink of life. Gryffindor won the house cup for the first time in seven years that year._

_Even though I begged for Dumbledore to keep me at Hogwarts instead of making me go back to my family's house, just as he did with Tom. But he sent me there anyway. That was probably the worst summer I had ever had. You see, when they had gotten the first letter it had been sent to my cupboard, so they moved my to my cousin's second bedroom._

_That was my prison the summer after my first year. A house-elf named Dobby didn't help at all._

Harry tale continued for three more hours, by the time he was done it was dinner time.

/Great Hall/

Severus looked sideways at his mate; Lucius had finally agreed to become a vampire. While he was very happy for this fact he still wondered what Draco would do. The two add an unbreakable bond between mother and child and the potions master knew that it would break Lucius when Draco died and he couldn't follow.

This fact worried the ex-Death Eater.

As Severus turned his attention back to his food, he made a mental note to talk to Draco about it later.

/With Lucius/

Lucius felt his mate's troubled mind; he could tell he was very worried about him wanting to become a vampire now. What Severus didn't know is that Draco and his mother had talked about it and when Sev turned Lucius, Lucius would in turn, change his son.

They had talked to Godric and he was okay with it, and Draco loved him to death for it. Godric would not be turned, he had said that he wanted a human heir first; Lucius understood this as it was why he hadn't let Sev change him when they mated.

Wanting to calm his mate down Lucius laid his hand on top of the potions master's. Severus smiled at his food nervously, making Lucius squeeze his hand; he had seen the smile.

Sadly the moment between mates ended as they heard yelling in the Entrance Hall. Making sure the students were safe in the Great Hall and our couple made their way to the doors with the rest of 'The Crew'(2) minus Salazar and Harry who had yet to arrive.

/Entrance Hall/

What they found was Professor Goodrich, the Care for Magical Creature's teacher trying to keep two very pissed looking parents out of where all the students were. The young elf was having difficulty in doing so as the wife kept shouting insults at her.

Rowena seemed to ruffle at the way they were treating her colleague, "What's going on here JoAnn?"

Before JoAnn could answer the wife broke passed her waving a paper in front Rowena, "I'll tell you what is going on here! This little wench won't let us pass so we can ask why the bloody hell we got a letter saying that our youngest son has just been accepted by a master when we were told nothing of it!"

Before the eagle animagus could hex the woman into next month a soft voice, interrupted her, "You have no say in his life any more, he is legally an adult."

Everyone turned to find the missing members of 'The Crew', both had emotionless masks on, though you could have seen the fury in Harry's eyes miles away.

It was the wife's turn to ruffle, "Who do the hell do you think you are to say something like that to us young man?"

Harry glared, "I am his master, Mrs. Black. I am Master Spellsmith Harry Potter." By now Harry had advanced to standing in front of the Blacks. "You have no say on what your son does anymore. You made it more official when you disowned Devon."

Ms. Black went to slap Harry but found her hand held back by here husband, she turned to give him a tongue lashing but he shook his head and then nodded it towards the rest of the people in the hall. Every one of them had their wands out, seven of them were growling.

The husband coughed, "I am sorry for my wife's behavior, when you see my son Mr. Potter tell him I am proud of him for becoming a Spellsmith's apprentice, he always did have a thing for the art..."

Harry nodded his head and the two Blacks left, the wife screeching at her husband for not doing anything else. He just ignored her.

Harry turned to a shadow in the hall, "You can come out now apprentice."

Once again everyone's attention shifted, this time to Devon who stepped out of the shadow Harry had spotted him in. Devon asked uncertainly, "Did he really mean it?"

Harry smiled. "I believe he did Devon."

What Devon said next was lost in a growling noise. Salazar snickered, "Hungry Godric?"

Said founder glared. "Shut up! I barely got to eat anything!"

This time Draco snickered, "Right and I am a Gryffindor. You had enough food to last a small army three days."

"You are a Gryffindor."

Draco turned a glare at Harry, "No, I am not!"

Harry tapped his chin thoughtfully, "In a way yes, you are, not in a sense of the house, but the surname."

Godric gave him a look, "What do you mean?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "He is related in a way to two people with Gryffindor blood."

Helga gave him a confused look. "I get Godric, but who is the second?"

Moony chuckled. "Your right Harry, he is a Gryffindor in a way, what with you being the Gryffindor heir in our time."

Every one from the past's mouths fell open. "**What?**"

But before anyone could say a word Draco chased Harry into the Great Hall, leaving the rest of 'The Crew' in their dust shaking their heads. Lucius snickered, "He's right, imagine that, my son, the Slytherin Prince is a Gryffindor."

Everyone else from the future snickered at the thought, "Would have ruined his reputation."

Agreeing with Remus 'The Crew' made their way back into the Great Hall, everyone that is, but Rowena and JoAnn standing next to each other..

"When are you going to tell them Ro?" JoAnn asked staring at the ground.

Smiling at her, Rowena turned around and lifted the elf's chin up so that their eyes meant, "As soon as possible, Luv," with that she leaned in for a quick peck on the lips before they turned to enter the Hall behind everyone else.

/Later that night with Harry and Salazar/

Harry had been watching Salazar make his potions when he felt it, the need.

He knew what it was right away, the need.

He needed blood.

Not anyone's blood, his mate's blood.

'Salazar's…'

He waited for him to finish, it felt like an eternity.

It was only ten minutes.

_Salazar…_

The older man looked up from his finished potion and felt himself hardening. Harry was sitting Indian style on the floor looking up at him, panting; his fangs very visible and his green eyes glowing.

_Harry?_

_Salazar, I need you…_

It didn't take the founder a second to realize what the vampire meant. He rushed forward and knelt in front of the younger professor, he tilted his head to the side, giving Harry access.

Harry leaned forward, first he breathed on the location of his last bite, than he licked it. The moans from Salazar only encouraging him along, he sank his fangs in. Harry's eyes rolled back at the taste; sure he had the same blood not twenty-four hours ago, but this time, something else was in his blood.

Lust…

With the sent in his nose, the taste in his mouth and the hardened manhood rubbing his, he knew it was time. So as he licked the wound to heal it he started to unbutton his mate's upper shirt.

Salazar caught on quickly and stopped him, leaning down into his ear, he spoke, _Not yet love._

Harry looked at him in confusion, but it became clear what he meant when Salazar picked him up and took him to their bedroom. As Harry was laid down Salazar went on top of him. _I want to do this properly, Luv..._

All Harry could do was nod when he felt his hands rose above his head and kept there by a wordless charm. Salazar smiled down at the writhing body beneath him and started by kissing his new lover.

Licking Harry's bottom lip he asked for entrance, he was not surprised when he was granted it. As their tongues touched he tasted his own blood on Harry's tongue, oddly, this only aroused him more.

/Later, I'll let your imaginations work out the rest/

Salazar collapsed onto Harry, both panting from the mind blowing sensation they had just felt. After a few minutes Salazar moved to lay next to his lover and pulled him closer. _That was…wow…_

Harry turned around and nuzzled him in the chest and started to sing, he hasn't sung at all since Draco and he had time traveled, now, he felt in the mood.

"_You can't escape the wrath of my heart  
Beating to your funeral song   
All faith is lost for hell regained  
And love dust in the hands of shame"  
_

He felt Salazar hold him closer, he smiled as he continued.

"_Let me bleed you this song of my heart deformed  
And lead you along this path in the dark  
Where I belong 'till I feel your warmth_"

Harry nearly purred when his mate started to play with his hair, instead he looked up at said mate, letting the song speak for him.

"_Hold me  
Like you held on to life  
When all fears came alive and entombed me  
Love me  
Like you love the sun  
Scorching the blood in my vampire heart"_

Salazar smiled down at him, making Harry pause for a moment. The potions Master leaned down and kissed him, it was short and love filled, _Don't stop…_

Harry nodded and started up again.

"_I'll be the thorns on every rose  
You've been sent by hope  
I am the nightmare waking you up  
From the dream of a dream of love_

Let me weep you this poem as Heaven's gates close  
Paint you my soul, scarred and alone  
Waiting for your kiss to take me back home"  


Harry nuzzled Salazar's neck as he went in for the chorus, singing from the bottom of his heart to the person he had come to love.

"_Hold me  
Like you held on to life  
When all fears came alive and entombed me  
Love me  
Like you love the sun  
Scorching the blood in my vampire heart_

_Hold me  
Like you held on to life  
When all fears came alive and entombed me  
Love me  
Like you love the sun  
Scorching the blood in my vampire heart"_

He closed his eyes.

_  
"Hold me  
Like you held on to life  
When all fears came alive and entombed me  
My vampire heart_

Love me  
Like you love the sun  
Scorching the blood in my  
My vampire heart"

As he came to a rest he started to lick his mark on his lover, loving the salty taste of the skin. _You have a lovely voice, Luv…_

Harry leaned back and green met violet and he blushed, and murmured, _Thank you…_

Salazar reached out and rubbed the red flesh with his thumb. _A lovely voice for a beautiful man, how fitting._

Harry flushed more. _I don't think I've ever blushed this much_, he whispered.

_You look cute when you blush_, the older man leaned down and kissed his mate, the vampire that stole his heart, not that he wants it back…

TBC

A/n: **_DO NOT EVER expect another chapter that long_**! Merlin that took forever! And an imaginary cookie to the person who knows who sings that and what it is titled!

(1) Wanna know something scary? I wrote that on July 31, really, I did….

(2) Harry, Sal, Godric, Luc, Draco, Helga, Valo, Lestat, Helena, Celest, Ro, Moony, Richard, and Sev make up 'The Crew'. So far, someone is being added in this chapter.


	11. Fun Fun Fun

**Title:** Angel's Protection

**Author:** Blackest Grim

**Rating:** M

**Beta: **Soelle

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, if I did Severus would be a good guy, Harry would be a Slytherin and a Dark Order supporter, if not a Death Eater, and very few people would be straight.

**Summery:** It is Harry's seventh year and he has already defeated the monster his world feared with the help of old friends and the new friends he found in ex-Death Eaters and Slytherins. It is now only a week until they graduate and Ron is jealous of his ex-friend.

**Warnings:** Time Travel. SLASH/ femSLASH (This means Male/Male and female/female relationships. **You have been warned**.) Good Slytherins, Bad & Jealous Ron, and Defeated Voldemort.

**Parings:** Salazar/Harry, Godric/Draco, Richard/Helga, Rowena/ JoAnn, Severus/ Lucius, Lestat/Valo, Celest/Helena, Remus/ (character is not going to be revealed yet), and another paring that will be apparent in the far away future.

**Spoilers:** Books 1-6

**Key: **

"I love Salazar/Harry fictions!" -Talking

'I love Salazar/Harry fictions!' -Thoughts

"_I love Salazar/Harry fictions!" _-Perstaletongue

'_I love Salazar/Harry fictions!' _–Hogwarts

**I love Salazar/Harry fictions!** – Mind talk between vampires

**A/n:** Yes, everyone who guessed was right, the song was 'Vampire Heart, by: H.I.M.

…do any of you draw? I would love to see some fan art, I really want see how you see my characters….My deviant art profile is GrimDrawings, I currently only have two fan art pics on there for this story, one of Godric and the other of our two main peoples. I might start just making sketches of them; I'm too lazy to color them on photo shop….now if only I can get my damn camera to work.

**Chapter: **Fun, fun, fun!

Harry sat behind his desk, grading his students' essays, which he had assigned them at the beginning of the year. Some were good, other's nearly shouted at him that the student had no clue what they were supposed to write about. Depending on whether or not they 'tried' he would keep them in class, if they only guessed- he would kick them out of the class.

So far he only has six students in his seventh year lion-snake class, and he had gone through 18 essays. As Harry skimmed through another essay by Devon, he was truly amazed at how much his new apprentice knew of the topic. Harry sighed and put down his quill, "How did Sev do this every night?"

"If you ask nicely, I might tell you…"

Harry jumped three feet in the air and ungracefully landed on his rump, slamming against the stone floor of his class room. He held in a gasp as pain shot threw his spine, he settled for groaning. As he noticed a black boot in front of him, he asked, "Ever heard of knocking?"

A hand appeared in front of his face, which he grabbed to pull himself up. Once he was standing Sev smirked at him, "I think I should be the one to ask that question, Apprentice."

Severus' expression echoed on Harry's face, "Apprentice. I don't think I have heard _that_ in a while."

Severus' mask that hid his emotions dropped, "I believe it is about time we continued your training; you could need it for this war. You never know what a stupid dark lord can do."

Harry giggled, "That reminds me of something I heard Narcissa say about Gryffindors."

Severus raised an eyebrow and , "Oh, and what might that be?"

Harry cocked his head and said with a smile, "Never underestimate the power of stupid people in large numbers."

/With Richard and Remus in the Library/

Richard laid a stack of books on the table next to Remus. "What are we looking for again?" Richard asked, staring at all of the books on the table.

Not looking up from his text, the other werewolf answered him, "We are looking for a reason why we are here."

Richard sat down with a humph. "Do you even _remember_ why you were in Vepra's castle?"

This question made Remus look up, "I can't say I do…" he looked back down, "All I know is that I remember chasing Ron down for something…"

Richard blinked. "Who is Ron?" He asked, bewildered. Richard had never heard him mentioned before.

Remus sighed and snapped the book shut. He then told Richard, "Ron Weasley, ex-best friend of Harry."

The two got up and walked the five feet to the nearest couch in the Library. When they were comfy Remus began, "About two years ago in our time, Ginny Weasley betrayed the Order of the Phoenix, the organization that worked against Lord Voldemort, and became a Death Eater Spy. Five months after her secret betrayal, Harry found out and told the rest of the Order. When Tom, or Lord Voldemort, found out she had been discover he had his two best Death Eaters brutally kill her.

"Now Lucius and Severus didn't want to do this but, so that they would not blow their cover, did. Ron was furious and he blamed Harry for it all. The two started to fight and eventually stopped being friends. This was also about the time that Harry admitted that the sorting hat wanted to put him in Slytherin and started to hang out with them, thus he and Draco became inseparable."

Richard blinked and stated, "So that is how a Malfoy and a Potter became friends…"

Remus stood. "Yup, now it is time to get back to our research…"

Richard held up his hand, "Wait, why would a Weasley become a Death Eater?"

Remus looked at him grimly, "Nobody but Harry knows that, if you want to know, go ask him sometime."

/Sal's Potion Lab/

He loved the way one single drop of eagle blood made the brew before him turn from a blueberry purple to a sparkling ruby red, and how another turned it to a dull, sickening yellow. The colors you could make by adding ingredients to a potion never ceased to amaze him.

People that knew him the most knew that he secretly loved to paint wild life for that reason, though it usually held a dark theme because of his life. Salazar smiled as he sprinkled owl feather dust into the concoction, turning it into rich silver, which brightened as he used a wooden spoon to stir it five times counter-clockwise. (1)

He then took the caldron of its warm fire to cool, and waited so that he could place it into the vials next to his journal.

"I love watching him work."

Salazar spun around and whipped out his wand in the process, pointing it at the intruders who dared interrupt him doing his potions.

Harry and Severus just stared at the object pointed at them, trying not to laugh. Salazar, after recognizing them and realizing that they were covering laughs, looked down at his wand.

In his hand is not his wand but a fake with a little flag hanging out the end with 'bang' written on it.

Severus turned to his appetence in an accusing voice, "You didn't…"

Harry smiled and tried not to giggle like a little girl, "I was hoping it would have been a rubber duck or chicken, but that will do. Besides, the look on his face was priceless." (2)

Salazar raised the fake wand to his face, "Where, pray tell, is _my_ wand?" He gave Harry a look, which the new vampire ignored.

"In our room where you left it," he then walked over to look at Salazar's potion. Severus talked with Salazar, who quickly handed the wand to Severus. "What in the seven hells is this thing?" Salazar demanded.

Severus took it from him, "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, two of my old student were quite the pranksters, even started their own store. However, I wish they hadn't; my students after them decided they wanted to test the products on me."

"Yup," Harry added as he flipped through Salazar's journal, "I'm sure my dear master will not like the fact that I was the one that gave them the money to start up the business."

It got silent.

Harry glanced up to see his confused mate and a deadly silent and emotionless Severus Snape- fear crept into Harry's soul.

Severus turned to Salazar, "Who is your most annoying student?"

Salazar cocked his head in thought.

Harry gulped; an idea of his torture in mind.

/later/

"Oh my goodness! Can you believe that outfit?! Brown so does not do with that hair style! Professor! Professor Potter! Are you listening to me!?"

Harry looked up from his trembling hands, trying not to kill the female Gryffindor third year; he answered he with a fake smile, "Yes, Miss Malinger, I was, so you do not like this girl?"

"Where did you get that idea, Professor?" Malinger asked bewilderedly.

Harry looked at her with a mental gapping goldfish mouth, having very little idea on what to say. He tried, "Um…because you hate her outfit…?"

She waved her hand at him, as if swatting away the idea. "Heavens, no! She is my best friend!" (3)

Harry zoned out the rest and banged his head on the tabled before him**. Now that's not very nice, ignoring the poor girl** he heard whispered in his mind.

**Shut Up!**

Harry swore that the girl and Severus would be dead by now if 1) they weren't in the Great Hall right now eating dinner, 2) the spell binding the girl and him made it so he couldn't kill her with out injuring himself greatly, and 3) Lucius hadn't been the one to train him with the spell he wanted to use.

'Fifty-six, only fifty-six more hours left!' The thing that scared Harry the most was when he had to go back to the lion's den instead of sleeping with his mate.

"Professor Potter! Listen to me!"

Harry's mind cried out in misery.

/head table/

Severus chuckled from his seat at the head table, taking joy in his apprentice's pain.

"I still thank you took it too far," Salazar stated besides him.

Severus turned to Salazar who was refusing to eat while his mate was in pain, how ever deserved it was, and he was glaring at the air in front of him. Severus frowned at the founder, even though he knew very well what it is like to be separated from a mate when they just mated, that's why he only made the spell last three days; but still, Salazar didn't understand the pain those 'pranks' had put him through.

"What are you two whispering about over there?" The two dark wizards looked on the other side of Severus, at Lucius.

Salazar muttered something in the snake tongue and turned back to glaring at the air in front of him.

Lucius glanced at Salazar, but quickly turned to his mate in confusion. **What?**

**I found out Harry was the one who helped the Weasley twins start their business. I am simply punishing him by binding him to the most annoying Gryffindor for three days, which is the shortest time we were forced to be apart.**

Lucius turned back to his food. **You should have made it longer,** Lucius told him.

Severus mentally chuckled.

/Chamber of Secrets/

A figure stepped out of the shadows made by a lone flickering torch. The figure chuckled at the poor defenses around the chamber. _Come now brother, I thought you would have known better than to think no one would find out about this place, shame on you._ (4)

In the light stood a young man who looked almost exactly like Salazar, if not thinner and if possible, more malevolent. _I, Marvolo Gryphen Slytherin, will step out of your shadow by destroying it!_

The cavern was filled with a sinister laugh.

TBC

A/n: I am sooooo sorry that it took so long, but I seem to be a hell of a lot tired now that school has started. Hey Cap'n! Feel lucky that I got inspired to continue after I read the updated chapter of DS! (Great update by the way, and I am sooooo going to kill you for the cliffy!!!!!)

(1) I just noticed that if I turned purple to blue that all four of the colors I used will fit with the theme of the house colors. (R_Blue_ and silver, G Gold and _red_, S _Silver_ and green, H Black and _yellow_)

(2) Please tell me you all know what happened!

(3) I know someone like her, I had to sit next to her during lunch at school…I nearly killed her.

(4) I don't remember who it was at the moment, but someone suggested that I bring in Sal a brother, I am forever grateful for that review.

Grim


	12. Where is Harry?

**Title:** Angel's Protection

**Author:** Blackest Grim

**Rating:** M

**Beta: **Soelle

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, if I did Severus would be a good guy, Harry would be a Slytherin and a Dark Order supporter, if not a Death Eater, and very little people would be straight.

**Summery:** It is Harry's Seventh Year and he has already defeated the monster his world feared with the help of old friends and the new friends he found in ex-Death Eaters and Slytherins. It is now only a week until they graduate and Ron is jealous of his ex-friend.

**Warnings:** Time Travel. SLASH/ femSLASH (This means Male/Male and female/female relationships. **You have been warned**.) Good Slytherins, Bad & Jealous Ron, and Defeated Voldemort.

**Parings:** Salazar/Harry, Godric/Draco, Richard/Helga, Rowena/ JoAnn, Severus/ Lucius, Lestat/Valo, Celest/Helena, Remus/ (character is not going to be revealed yet), and another paring that will be apparent in the far away future.

**Spoilers:** Books 1-6

**Key: **

"I love Salazar/Harry fictions!" -Talking

'I love Salazar/Harry fictions!' -Thoughts

"_I love Salazar/Harry fictions!" _-Perstaletongue

'_I love Salazar/Harry fictions!' _–Hogwarts

**I love Salazar/Harry fictions!** – Mind talk between vampires

"**I love Salazar/Harry fictions!" –**Dreaming/Vision

**A/n:** In this chapter Godric's Seer ability from chapter 2 will finally reappear.

**Chapter: **Where is Harry?

**"'W-who are you?'**

**His captor just stared at him, a look of hatred in his eye, unnerving the speaker.**

**'Where am I?' His voice rose with a pitch of terror in his voice.**

**'You are in my castle, you and the pathetic half-blood wench bound to you.' He growled.**

**'Why are we here, you bastard!?' The presence of Harry's student, who was not in any better condition than he was. So he brought forth what little Gryffindor courage he has to defend this unknown tormenter. **

**The sound of a slap bounced of the stone walls of the dungeon cell. 'You will not call me that, you vampire bitch!'"**

Godric screamed from the horrifying vision as he felt the pain that was inflicted on the tortured pair. He hates how not only is he force4d to see someone in pain, but also forced to feel it.

"Godric! Oh, Merlin, Godric!" Draco hurried to the fireplace and called Helga as his lover screamed in terror from a reason Draco could not find.

"Lo Mr. Malfoy. Are you aware that it's two o'clock in the morning?"

Draco nearly growled at her, "Are you aware that Godric is screaming in pain right now?!"

"Oh, my. I'll be right there." Her head disappeared.

Minutes later the witch stumbled threw the doors to the room, still very tired, but by now Godric's screaming subsided; he was just breathing hard.

Helga began pulling out vials of healing potions, and said, "It's just like I thought. He had another vision."

Draco stared up at her from the other side of the bed. "Does this happen often?" He asked.

"No, just when Merlin wants him to know something is going on," she told Draco as she tried to feed Godric the potions, but he refused them.

"Go...get...Sal…now!" Helga and Draco looked at each other before Draco left to do Godric's bidding.

Helga sighed as she watched Draco leave the room. "Oh, Godric, you are lucky to have found him." Helga then pulled out some parchment and a quill. "Now let's get these down so you can communicate with Sal easier."

/with Draco/

Draco was panting by the time he finally got to the dungeons from Gryffindor tower, where he and Godric slept. He stopped at the entrance to catch his breath, and fortunately, Salazar came out of the entrance reading a thick book.

"Salazar!"

The founder's head shot up in surprise. He not been expecting to find anyone else up at that ungodly hour. After all, he was only up because he found he couldn't sleep without Harry. "Draco? What are you doing here?" Salazar asked.

Still out of breath he found it hard to talk, he took one large breath, "Godric…vision…need…you…"

Salazar's eyes widened and the book was slammed shut and he ran past Draco towards the tower of his houses' rivals

Draco waved his hand in the direction, still huffing, "That's fine…don't mind me…I'll just stand here…and wait…'till I can…breath right…"

His sarcastic tone fell on deaf ears as Salazar was already gone.

After a few minutes he waved his hand and used Harry's teleportation spell, though he hates it because of the discomfort it creates, to get back to the tower. Salazar had just got there, and he turned when he heard Draco. "How?" Salazar asked, shocked he was there.

Draco answered, "Harry's teleportation spell." He smacked himself for not using it earlier to find Salazar. He got in front of Salazar and told the Fat Lady the password and entered, leaving Salazar in his dust.

Salazar frowned, "We need to fix that…" He then followed Draco before the portrait closed.

/Back in the room/

By the time Salazar and Draco got to the room Godric and Draco slept in, the former was sitting up waiting for them, and Helga and Rowena now stood by his bed. Godric looked up as soon as the door was shut, "Have you checked up on Harry?"

Salazar brows furrowed in confusion. "What? No, he went up here after dinner so I thought you would have checked up on him."

Draco snorted, "We definitely know he got to the tower."

/flash back (with Harry)/

He was ready for blood.

'One more comment on Slytherin scum and the bitch is going to die.'

Much to Harry's discomfort, after dinner he and the prep attached to him went to Gryffindor Tower. It had made him even angrier when he had been forced to sleep in the girl's dorm because the boys' dorm and the common room turned out to be to far away- and the damn stairs still made him fall until one of the prep's friends clicked the button so he could go up them.

But…by then the entire house was laughing at him, including Draco and Godric. Now Draco and Godric had a prank coming to them, and it was a sure thing the Gryffs weren't going to win the house cup this year.

Harry vowed it to himself.

To make matters worse he was forced to listen to girl talk. Of course, he was a teacher and could shut them up at anytime, but his dignity had already left him with the stair incident.

_I'm going to kill Severus for bonding me to such an annoying Gryffindor…_

Harry smiled malevolently and the girls jumped back.

/end flash back/

Salazar glared at his cousin and Draco. "Then shouldn't we go check up on Harry?" Salazar asked. As his lover had vowed earlier, the other two were going to be pranked.

Rowena smiled, trying to brighten moods, specifically Salazar's. "Yes, let's go do that."

Rowena and Helga went up the stairs first and Rowena clicked the button so the males of the group could go up the stairs.

What they found when they got in the door were two of the six beds empty, in one was a letter, Salazar picked it up and read it aloud:

**_ "I have what you hold dear. I am surprised at your stupidity dear brother."_**

Draco looked at him when he stopped reading the sentence. "Brother?"

Godric growled, "Marvolo…"

Salazar crumpled the paper, speaking through clenched teeth. "My younger twin brother. He _will_ pay for this."

Draco hummed, finger on chin. "That's weird," he stated.

Helga turned to him, confusion written on her face. "What is weird?"

"Well," Draco began, "When Harry goes to bed, he usually has enough protection charms on the room and himself to protect a small fortress. The thought of him being kidnapped is like the thought of him sleeping with Dumbledore." He shivered and mumbled to himself, "Shouldn't have thought that, now I'll have nightmares for weeks."

The room heard a gasp and turned to Salazar whose look of shock turned to one of hate. "_Severus."_

He strolled gracefully out of the room, leaving everyone in a state of shock.

/with Harry/

Harry sat on the hard bed, his unconscious student lying next to him. He couldn't lie down, and couldn't sleep. All he can do is concentrate his thoughts on his mate so he wouldn't drain the only blood source in the room. His stomach growled as her scent filled his nose and he could hear the blood running through her veins.

Harry rests his head on his knees that are pulled up against his chest. _Sal, I need you._

/With Salazar/

_Sal, I need you…_

Salazar froze, looking around him, his anger forgotten. _Harry?_

There was no reply, just the empty halls eco. He scowled, his anger replenished, _I will find you my love, even if Marvolo has to die._

He quickly hurries off, Severus' room his destination. As he gets closer to the center of the dungeons he stops, in front of a brick wall, without pausing he reached towards it, grabbing a doorknob, a black steel door appeared out of the brick, he opened it, if not a bit roughly.

This is when Salazar finally lost his temper, "_SNAPE!"_

He heard a crash that reminded him of his first year class. So his victim had been working on a potion. A door on the far side of the room opened to show an ashen-faced Snape. (1)

TBC

A/n: I don't care if it is short, this would be an update I would be very happy with.

(1) I just know someone is going to ask me about this; Snape understood him because he is an Ex-Death eater from the Inner Circle, and I am willing to bet that with how much Voldie gets pissed, he learned what his name sounded like in the snake language.

Grim


	13. The Reincarnated

**Edit: This is the Beta'ed and revamped version of chapter 13! There were so many things wrong that my beta pointed out that I had to fix, there are a lot of changed so be warned! THIS IS DIFFERENT!!!**

**Title:** Angel's Protection

**Author:** Blackest Grim

**Rating:** M

**Beta: **Soelle

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, if I did Severus would be a good guy, Harry would be a Slytherin and a Dark Order supporter, if not a Death Eater, and very little people would be straight.

**Summary:** It is Harry's Seventh Year and he has already defeated the monster his world feared with the help of old friends and the new friends he found in ex-Death Eaters and Slytherins. It is now only a week until they graduate and Ron is jealous of his ex-friend.

**Warnings:** Time Travel. SLASH/ femSLASH (This means Male/Male and female/female relationships. **You have been warned**.) Good Slytherins, Bad & Jealous Ron, and Defeated Voldemort.

**Parings:** Salazar/Harry, Godric/Draco, Richard/Helga, Rowena/ JoAnn, Severus/ Lucius, Lestat/Valo, Celest/Helena, Remus/ (character is not going to be revealed yet), and another paring that will be apparent in the far away future.

**Spoilers:** Books 1-6

**Key: **

"I love Salazar/Harry fictions!" -Talking

'I love Salazar/Harry fictions!' -Thoughts

"I love Salazar/Harry fictions!" –Parseltongue

'I love Salazar/Harry fictions!' –Hogwarts

**I love Salazar/Harry fictions!** – Mind talk between vampires

"**I love Salazar/Harry fictions!" –**Dreaming/Vision

**A/n:** I finally got around my writer's block; I hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter. And it is chapter lucky number 13! And it's a good one, we get to see what happens when you piss off a hungry Vampire!

**Chapter: **The Reincarnated

Severus shook himself; he had no reason to be frightened of the man before him, but, as he spoke, he couldn't help a hint of fear out of his voice, "Why are you here Slytherin?"

This reply did not help Salazar's mood, "You just had to be so mad at Harry, you just had to bind him to that damn Gryffindor! Now it is your fault-"

Severus glared, "Wait a bloody second! It is not my fault that he helped the damn twins form that Merlin-damned store! It is not my bloody _fault_ that the damn products from that store ruined may potions in my class, sending three times as many students to the hospital wing than usual."

Severus got right up in Salazar's face, "And is most certainly not my fault that he told me about his dealings with the twins-"

At this point it was only his thoughts of Harry that Severus wasn't laying on the floor writhing in pain, if not dead. With one shove Severus was pushed in to a chair behind him, "But it is your bloody fault that my brother was able to kidnap him through that bloody Gryffindor. Now not even Merlin knows where he his and if he is in good health!"

Severus looked up at him in shock, "Wait! What?"

Salazar seethed, the fact that Severus was clueless only seemed to piss him off, but for some odd reason he lowered his voice and tried to calm down, "If it wasn't for the bonding spells my brother shouldn't have been able to get to Harry because of the spells Harry uses to protect himself during sleep, but because of _your_ spell whatever happened to Malinger happened to Harry."

He stopped, a little choked up on admitting it, "Harry is gone, and now my twin brother who hates me above everything has him."

The room got very quiet, like the quiet after the storm. Salazar had given Severus a tongue lashing, not a very pretty one at that, and now the both had to digest the facts. Severus was a deathly pale as he thought of what he had done, and Salazar had finally calmed down.

Severus felt so guilty, but how could he have known that because he bonded Harry to another, someone would be able to evade Harry's protection spells by using the spells they wanted to use on Harry on Miss Malinger? How do you say that to a pissed wizard of Slytherin blood with out loosing your head, or worse.

It was a few minutes before Hogwarts couldn't stand it anymore, and screamed in their heads, _'If you don't make up in five minutes, I swear I will hurt you both!!'_

Both were startled so badly that they jumped a foot in the air and fell to the floor in a un-Slytherin like way, "Hogwarts!"

They heard a mental giggle, _'Wow, that made me feel better.'_

The two dark wizards looked at each other and Salazar sighed, "I know you couldn't have done it on purpose, there is no way you could have known my brother would kidnap Harry. It's just-"

"-Nice to be able to blame someone when your mate is taken." Salazar looked at Severus as the other Potions Master finished his thought.

"What happened to you two?" Salazar had not meant to speak it aloud and mentally smacked himself for asking such a personal question.

"It started when I was bitten, when I was in my fifth year in Hogwarts," Severus began, ignoring Salazar's surprised expression. "I had just done a report on vampires for my Defense Against the Dark Arts class. I could never express how fortunate that was, for my sire decided to leave me there to die, when it was he who was to teach me how to live." Severus looked through a waterfall of black hair at the shocked Slytherin.

As he looked down at his folded hands he continued with a weak laugh, "It was then that I was glad that my mother was a Potions Master. That way I could live even without the help of my mate's blood, but even if it dulled the pain, the ache for their blood… I needed them or I wouldn't live for much longer. That's when I met Lucius Malfoy, his scent, oh, Merlin, his scent, it drove me crazy. Around him my fangs would ache, pure will was the only thing from keeping them in my gums; away from him it felt as if my insides would melt away the pain was so bad. But I was to afraid to tell the Malfoy heir that I, a half-blood needed his blood to survive."

Arms wrapped around Severus' neck from behind, drawing their attention to Lucius, who interrupted with, "I'm just very glad that I did the same assignment as him and already had an interest for him."

Lucius rested his head on his mate's head, "The only thing that was stopping us was my father. He was the Dark Lord's pet," he spoke with venom, "He would do anything to make his master happy, and his master wanted leverage on vampires to get them to join, as the didn't care about the laws against them."

Salazar's eyes widened, and deduced, "He found out, and used you to get Severus to join, didn't he? And then he had not only a vampire, but a future Potions Master. Tom found a new leverage, the leverage he needed." He looked to the fire place that they were gathered around, "Like my brother is trying to do to me now with Harry."

Lucius asked, "Who is this brother I am just now hearing about, and what does he have to do with Harry?"

Salazar clenched the ends of his sleeves, "Marvolo Slytherin. My younger twin brother has loathed me since birth you could say, and he kidnapped Harry a little while ago."

Lucius stood tall, "Than why aren't we after him yet? Why are we just sitting around?"

Salazar and Severus exchanged looks and stood. Severus said, "Come on, we need to go get everyone else, Salazar."

Salazar nodded his head and turned to exit the room when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned to see Severus, "And Salazar, you must keep in mind that Harry is not weak, he can take care of himself. He had no help in fighting Tom."

Salazar smiled meekly, "I know, but that doesn't stop the worry."

/With Harry/

"**Blood was everywhere. The battlefield seemed to glow of the blood that had been spilt. It was a nightmare come true for me; if possible, my dreams would be even bloodier than the ground around me, but then again, you have more time to hurt someone in a torture chamber, like Tom does in my dreams than on the battle field. You would think that only a seasoned worrier would be able to say that. **

**A seasoned worrier would tell you that you do not know me, Harry Potter. At my young age, I had fought the wizarding world's most powerful Dark Wizard more times than any other person and lived to tell the tale, other than Albus Dumbledore, but _I_ am still alive. **

**My green eyes had seen more gore, death, and pain then most other people my age, and wisdom of war showing in my sad eyes could prove that. **

**But nothing I had ever encountered could prepare me for _this_. Not for the bloody bodies of my friends lying all around me, their cold blurring eyes staring at me as if blaming me for their death. Screams of pain could be heard as another one went down. The Death Eaters, the Dark Lord's faithful followers, had been ordered to not use the killing curse which would have granted a quick and painless death.**

**As sad and horrible as it may seem, I was glad for this. I was no longer a supporter of the Order of the Phoenix, so I could, and wanted to use some of the spells they were using myself, if not more painful ones But I needed to find the Dark Lord so I could end this once and for all, and unfortunately for me, the Death Eaters were not making this easy. They would attack me with spells they thought I, would never have heard of, but they were wrong.**

**I am not Dumbledore's Gryffindor Golden Boy anymore. **

**Harry pivoted on his foot, dodging a spell that would have taken his head off, waving his hand around him and punched the Death Eater in the chest when it glowed green. He crumpled to the ground and stopped breathing, as Harry let the Death Eater have a quick and painless death.**

**Harry saw flash of green light, probably from a member of the Order, followed by a scream of pain and a stitch of pain in his forehead. Harry felt a dark and forbidding presence behind him, but he stood still, knowing who was behind him, and knowing that that person would not want to kill him yet, not before having a talk. **

**_"Hello, Harry."_ Harry slowly turned around to face his enemy and as green met red he answered.**

**_"Hello, Tom."_**

**They stood there, sizing each other up, with no concern of being attacked by someone other then each other. **

**They could only kill each other after all.**

**_"Figure out the answer of my question Harry_?" Voldemort asked, and they began to circle each other. **

**Harry smirked, remembering the last time they met, _"What made you think that I wouldn't?"_**

**Voldemort raised his hand, his wand not needed, _"So you understand why I must kill you?"_**

**Harry also raised his hand, knowing as soon as he answered the fight would begin, _"The one to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other lives…for only the snake can kill the lion, and only the lion can kill the snake…the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_**

**Voldemort seemed to smirk, but it was hard to tell with his face so snake-like, _"Good."_**

**As the fight began, the battle grounds seemed to freeze, no one willing to miss the duel between the two most powerful dark wizards in the world. Neither used any spells that wouldn't result in death, knowing they would have no effect their enemy, other then slowing them down.**

** Voldemort was on his toes, knowing his enemy is a Spellsmith, and knew that he had many spells that he had yet to see; but he smiled with joy as he saw an opening, his bane of existence slowed, and his mind elsewhere. Tom went in for the kill. **

**Their audience only saw a long flash of gold as the green spell left the Dark Lord's hand. As it cleared Harry's secret allies smiled. Their plan had worked.**

**The Dark Lord Voldemort lay dead on the ground having been killed by his own spell that had bounced of Harry's golden shield and doubled in power with Harry's help."**

/ end dream/

Harry gasped for air as he came to, having been awoken by a cold towel on his head. He heard a squeak of surprise and turned in time to see a young boy with black hair and purple eyes disappear into thin air.

He stared at the spot for a moment, wondering if he had imagined it. Harry felt a wet towel fall into his lap and he took stock of himself. He wasn't in much pain, thankfully. He frowned, 'But why would I have that dream?'

He turned back to the spot where the boy had disappeared; he had looked so much like Tom Riddle.

"P-professor?" A voice wavered in fear.

Harry turned to his student next to the bed with him, "Yes Miss Malinger?"

She looked up at him with big brown eyes, reminding him of Hermione, "Why us, why did that dark wizard want us?"

Harry turned away, hunger making his stomach growl loudly, "Marvolo was his name, Marvolo Slytherin and not us, he only wanted me, you were only a tagalong. He wants me for who I am and who I'm mated to."

He felt Malinger's weight shift on the bed, "Who are you with; I didn't know you had someone."

He laughed, the hunger effecting his mind, 'Maybe that's why he looked like Tom. I'm going crazy.'

"He just wants me because I'm the vampire mated to his brother", He turned to her shocked face, "Salazar Slytherin is my mate."

She gasped, "That explains a lot!"

Harry frowned. "That's…odd."

She cocked her head, "What is? That I didn't freak at you being a vampire?" She smiled at him, "My uncle is a Vampire."

He stared at her, than turned as he stomach gave a roar, "No, the door is unlocked, there are no spells lingering around it either…"

"Oh, Let's get out then!" The Gryffindor stood and ran to the door, only to trip as the spell that bound Harry to her stopped. She looked up to glare at her teacher, "Come on, let's go!"

He gave her a blank stare.

"What?" She shivered. His stare was so eerie.

"Gryffindors are stupid." His voice was in monotone, agreeing with every Slytherin that had ever said that his old house full of morons.

She puffed up her chest indignantly and cried, "We are not!"

Harry lay down on his stomach, his head on his arms, "Yes they are. They never think before acting. That door could be a trap, Miss Malinger."

She stood and tears started to falls down her cheek, tears that she had been trying to keep in., "You're the Master Spellsmith! Can't you get off your ass and check it! And my name is Heather! I hate my last name!"

Harry looked up at her, she sounded frustrated and terrified, he was surprised she had made it this far. Finally he stood with a sigh; he walked past her to the door and raised his hand to where it was but mere millimeters from it. He focused his mind on the door, and no matter how many times he checked it he found no spell besides the ones normally placed on it to keep the room warm or cool during summer or winter. He dug deeper to see if any spells had been removed in the last hour.

His eyes widened. _"Why would someone remove them?" _As he spoke, he looked for the signature of the person who removed the spells needed to hold them in the cell. As he found it he gasped and fell back.

Heather looked at her teacher in worry, "What? What is it?"

Harry looked at her, his hunger forgotten but not gone, "The spells have been removed."

She shrugged her shoulders. "So?"

He looked back at the door, "They were removed by someone from my time. By someone that died in my time." Harry's voice dropped to a whisper at the last sentence, confusion making him uncertain.

Heather stared at him, confused, "Who, and how do you know who they are

Harry looked at her oddly, than remembered that she didn't have any classes with him. As a his mind went back to the present Harry unknowingly touched his scar, and he said, "Because he is the man who killed my parents. We have fought many times, and the last time we met I killed him; he was Tom Riddle, or Lord Voldemort, he was the Dark Lord of my time."

Heather gasped as her young mind grasped what he was saying, the man before he had defeated a Dark Lord.

They had gotten out of the room that was supposed to be their prison cell, and now they were lost in a maze of halls. There were no pictures on the walls, no landmarks to tell them where they had been before, and Harry was afraid to mark their path or someone might find out they had escaped.

Harry started to notice that it became harder to breath, his sight began to blur, and his magic seemed to drain as the need for his mate's blood grew stronger until finally he collapsed against the closest wall, holding his chest as his insides started to burn.

Heather stopped when he did this; a worried look crossed her face as his twisted into a grimace of pain. Harry had felt pain before, pain that struck every nerve in his body, but this seemed to hurt more.

"Professor? Are you okay?" She kneeled in front of her teacher, only to be shoved away by the one she wanted to help.

Harry growled at her, "Foolish girl! I'm a newly turned vampire that hasn't had any blood in almost a day! Stay away from me unless you want to be drained!"

She fell back against the wall behind her, tears forming in her eyes, "I'm sorry! Don't yell at me!"

He looked up at her, breathing deep his fangs fully extended. Harry was gone. The vampire had taken over. When he jumped at her she screamed, tears falling down her bruised cheeks.

He never made it to her as a figure of black hair and purple eyes jumped between them, Harry's fangs biting into their neck. The figure- a small boy- only gasped as his blood was swallowed, but not even a second later Harry released him, coughing up the blood he just drank. It was not his mate's, so it did not help him other then knocking him out of his animalistic state.

Harry looked up, his hand whipping the foul blood from his mouth to look who he bit as he was shoved to the back of his mind. It was the Tom look-a-like he had seen before, "You!"

"Professor Potter, his neck!" Heather shouted to get the vampire's attention.

Harry had only taken a sip from the boy yet the blood still flowed from the small wound. Harry rushed to his aid, not caring as the boy flinched away, and he placed his hands on the boy's hands, his own glowing as he helped heal the bite marks. Unfortunately, he was afraid that would not stop the boy from becoming a vampire. He had been bitten.

As his hands stopped glowing the boy rushed him, holding him like he was his last life line and cried, _"Thank you...no one has ever helped me before."_

It had been whispered but Harry still heard it, even though he himself was in a state of shock he began to hiss softly, calming the purple-eyed boy down as only a speaker of the snake tongue could, he rocked them back and forth until the boy stopped crying. Harry pushed the boy back a little, just to get a good look at him, he did look like Tom, but before he gained his red eyes. He pushed black locks out of the boy's face, _"What is your name, young speaker?"_

He looked up at Harry with bright, innocent, violet eyes, _"My name is Raven, what is yours sire?"_

How he referred to Harry was a blow to the mind with the realization that he had just sired a vampire. But unlike his and Severus' sires, he was going to take care of his childe. He smiled, even thought it was difficult with his hunger looming over his head, _"My name is Harry, Raven. What are you doing in this wicked place?"_

The new vampire who could not be a day over six grew terrified and stood and stared down at his bare feet, _"My master will be very mad that I helped you sire, he will not be very happy at all!"_

Harry lifted Raven's chin, but he stilled refused to look in his eyes, _"Were you the one to remove the spells from the door?"_

His little head nodded, Harry now understood why he felt Tom's magic signature, _"Do you know a way out? Can you help me get to my mate so I can protect you from your master?"_

Raven finally made eye contact, _"Yes, Sire, I can, do you promise to save me from my master?"_

Harry smiled again, _"Yes, young one, I do."_

As Harry stood and Raven attached himself to Harry's leg Heather finally spoke up reminding Harry of her presence, "What did he say?"

Harry looked at her, a hand on his childe's head for support, "He is going to help us out of this hell hole."

TBC

A/n: How do you like Raven? And if you are going to ask don't, Raven is the reincarnation of Tom Riddle. Fear not Tom Luvers, for I love him as well, -strikes a pose- I will not let him die!!! And since I am re-uploading this I think I will say something, because a few people have already said something. I know that a reincarnation is of a person from the past, but come on people! **This a magical world!** Stop being so closed minded! –sigh- I guess I'll have to explain it soon…

But think people Tom had the obsession with never truly dying, and why the hell would he want to be reincarnated in a time where he is forced to live in the after math of his last life gone wrong?

**Think! **

Well please R&R,

Grim


	14. Six, the number of Evil

**Title:** Angel's Protection

**Author:** Blackest Grim

**Rating:** M

**Beta: **Soelle

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, if I did Severus would be a good guy, Harry would be a Slytherin and a Dark Order supporter, if not a Death Eater, and very little people would be straight.

**Summery:** It is Harry's Seventh Year and he has already defeated the monster his world feared with the help of old friends and the new friends he found in ex-Death Eaters and Slytherins. It is now only a week until they graduate and Ron is jealous of his ex-friend.

**Warnings:** Time Travel. SLASH/ femSLASH (This means Male/Male and female/female relationships. **You have been warned**.) Good Slytherins, Bad & Jealous Ron, and Defeated Voldemort.

**Parings:** Salazar/Harry, Godric/Draco, Richard/Helga, Rowena/ JoAnn, Severus/ Lucius, Lestat/ Valo, Celest/Helena, Remus/ (character is not going to be revealed yet), and two more parings that will be apparent in the far away future, well, one in this chapter.

**Spoilers:** Books 1-6

**Key: **

"I love Salazar/Harry fictions!" -Talking

'I love Salazar/Harry fictions!' -Thoughts

"_I love Salazar/Harry fictions!" _-Perstaletongue

'_I love Salazar/Harry fictions!' _–Hogwarts

**I love Salazar/Harry fictions!** – Mind talk between vampires

"**I love Salazar/Harry fictions!" –**Dreaming/Vision

**A/n:** **_This is not the beta'ed version!!!! _**The plot thickens and we dive deeper into the dark side of the war, we meet Marvolo's Six Dark Lords…..

Be proud of me, I was able to force out a chapter longer than the last in about three days….I guess it all depends if I have anything on mind to write. T-T

**Chapter: **Six, the number of Evil

Lord Vepra wonders if there is a world record for the most screwed man on earth, be cause if there is: he decided that he would be at the top of the list. All of his master's plans with the vampires and the werewolves had been ruined, because of him. In fact, he is sure that if his master hadn't discovered his brother's mate that Lord Vepra would be no more.

Only after a very painful night that is.

He got a lucky break, and he wasn't about to let it pass with out a fight. It only helped that the fool that defeated him to get to the mates is the fool that is on the brink of death, in great pain, and at his master's mercy. He smirked as he neared the door, ready to torment him even more than he had the night before. He grinned to him self as the memory came to the surface of his mind.

/Flashback/

His master had called them, and he feared for his life. Of all of his master's lords he was the weakest, and yet seemed to do the most damage, not only to his Master's enemies but to the men his master had assigned to him. And that had put him in his Master's bad side.

So when he was finally able to capture the mates of both the Vampire Lord and the Werewolf Alfa and once again land in his master's good faith, the founders of Hogwarts plus two other wizards broke into his headquarters and stole them back plus three other men that they had found wondering around, he felt his life seen to drift from him.

He is only luck that had peeked his master's interest; he wondered why his brother had an interest in the three wizards. So he used the children of his followers to find out about the five unknown men. Vepra has a feeling that this is why he called the meeting.

Vepra stepped out of the fire place dusting soot off of his black cloak with a grunt of tiredness.

"Well is it isn't Old Dumbfart., way aren't you dead yet?"

Vepra turned a glare to another of his Master's Lords, which he never saw as good because she is a woman. He glared at the white-haired witch, "Zeroes."

Zeroes smirked at him, but the man behind her stopped her from retorting, "Stop it Gale, he did something good for once, let him have his glory."

Zeroes looked back at her husband with a look of innocence, "What glory?"

Her husband smirked back, "Don't know really, he did give the Master a lead didn't he?"

Zeroes put a finger to her lips, as if thinking, "But," she paused and smiled, "Wasn't it our son that led to the findings, Tomes?"

Tomes smiled, "Yes, Matthew will be greatly reworded for that."

Vepra glared at the two Malfoys as they continued to make a joke of him, like they always did. The two were the opposite of him, they had money -and a lot of it-, they dressed elegantly with flowing silk cloaks, hair always perfect and still had the youth that had left him. They also were high ranked in the eyes of their Master. It made him hate them all the more.

He looked around the small lobby where they, where his Master's Lords were to meet. Besides him and Lady Zeroes there is her husband, Lord Shadows, Lord Ghost, Lady Peacock, and Lord Crock. There is six of them, six: the number of Evil.

Lord Ghost, the most mysterious of the Six Lords; few had seen the dark-haired man fight, and fewer that had seen the color of his eyes. Even Vepra had not seen the man's eyes, always shrouded in darkness. There was a reason he is the top lord, he is a Dark Veela, a hybrid between a vampire and a veela, and that gave him the elemental power to control the shadows around him.

Below him in the rank of power are Lord Shadows and Lady Zeroes, the duo were a fearsome pair, able to take down half an army all by themselves, the two had a son, their heir, Matthew Malfoy who they hoped would fallow in their steps.

Next in line is Lord Crock, named after his animagus form. The man, though young, is strong in Transfigurations, having been an apprentice with Godric Gryffindor. Godric had always been the favorite and this made Lord Crock hate the lion all the more, he is always under estimated and his enemies pay dearly for it.

The youngest of the six came next, Lady Peacock, she has a long standing hate for her younger sister Rowena Ravenclaw, who got all the glory from their parents, she hates her sister as much as their Master hates his brother.

He was last, and most likely to die if their master didn't have good news for this meeting.

They had been called in to the meeting room in the dungeons where their Master stood in front of two figures laying on the floor, shaking in pain. Their Master looked up at them as they came in and circled the two figures. He smiled, scaring them as fangs appeared.

"My faithful Lords, I would like you to meet my brother's mate," He looked down at the figures and motioned with his left hand in an upward wave. One of the figures, a small male was raised up by an invisible rope by his neck, he gasped and fangs showed, the word 'vampire' rang through everyone's minds, "This is Harry Potter, from the future, a Master Spell Smith, Dark Wizard, Vampire and one of the invaders of Vepra's Castle."

Their master's eyes had an evil glint in his eyes, "And for some reason this," he waved his other hand and the other figure, and young looking female rose as well, holding her throat as she choked, "This is a young Gryffindor girl that is for some reason bonded to our dear vampire."

"Though," he said with a smile, "We have her to think for helping me get around the many spells Mr. Potter uses to protect himself during sleep."

They all heard a growl and looked to Potter as his reddened cat-like eyes glared at their master, "I would damn you to hell," he choked out, "But it appears Salazar has beaten me to it."

Our Master's hands clenched and Harry grabbed the invisible force around his neck as it tightened, our Master glared, "You will not speak that bastard's name in my presence!"

Potter glared at him, than an insane smile formed on his face, worrying the people around him. His fingers grabbed onto the 'robe' around his neck and pulled, then he started to laugh and yanked the 'robe' and everyone heard the snap as it broke and Marvolo waved his hand as it was constricted by wire for a split second.

Potter landed on all fours and leapt at his lover's hated brother, but was stopped as Lord Ghost stood in front of our Master. Potter stopped a split second before impact and jumped backwards, doing a flip over me and the other four people in the room to land with his back facing the door we six had came through.

"What about your student Potter?"

Potter froze looked up at our rather pissed Master, his right hand still in the air, along with the Gryffindor. Potter's eyes widened as realization struck his mind, and our lord knew it had hit as he used the most painful of the Unforgivables and pain ripped through Potter's already beaten and bruised body.

/End Flashback/

Vepra smiled at the memory and the beating Potter took afterwards as he turned with key in hand to Potter's prison door. As he went to unlock the door the smile disappeared. The door fell open to an empty room.

Frank Dumphart, also known as Lord Vepra, eyes widened in fear, "Damn you Potter!"

/With Matthew Malfoy/

He felt terrible.

He hadn't wanted to tell his parents about his Spellsmith Professor, but it was his parents, defying them is signing your death warrant. He found he liked this teacher, the only one besides Professor Slytherin that understood the pains of being a dark wizard.

As he sat in his own little corner of the Astronomy Tower he nested his head into his arms, his knees pulled up to his chest. A tear fell down his porcelain cheek, thinking of the life he was going to be forced to lead under the rule of his parent's Master. He is to turn seventeen in a week. That is when his ascension into the Dark ranks takes place.

He found he would rather die. He isn't his father and he knows it. He knows he would rather take his own life than that of an innocent muggle child. He looked up at the stars just out side the tower. It is a new moon, leaving the stars to light up the night sky. He rubs his wrist, remembering all the times he had tried to free himself from his parents, only to fail.

And now, because of a stupid house-elf his secret is out, his parents knew. He shivered, that had reworded him with many lashes of the whip to his back. But he was going to try again.

He reached into his pocket, pulling out a dagger that his grandmother had given him. It is a beautiful dagger, hand crafted, a gift passed down the Malfoy line. The blade is double edged, designs of the Malfoy animal, an elegant snow phoenix carved with an artist's steady hand on both sides of the blade. Hand crafted diamonds were fitted into the daggers silver hilt; there are ten stones in all.

Matt brought the dagger up to his face, to get one more look at the elegant carvings in side the diamonds, his grandmother had told him that the animals inside of the stones were the animagus forms of the only Malfoys that would ever be able to weld its true power, a power that he had yet to discover. One stone had a small sparrow carving inside it, that had been his grandmother, one of the few women of Malfoy blood.

He traced his finger over his stone, a stone that held a small fox with in its beauty. Next he ran a finger down the Dagger's length, it was the only sharp object he is allowed to have, in his father's word, 'Its better you kill your self with this than a shard of glass you find in your weakness.'

Another tear fell; it would have been a complement if he had not said it with a smirk. Matt wiped his tears away, if he was going to kill himself he was going to do it with Malfoy pride.

With one last good bye to the world he placed the dagger to his wrist and with out hesitation he slit it and laid his head on his knees, putting no effort forward to stop the steady flow of blood from his arm.

With a small smile on his face he passed out.

/With someone else/

He didn't know what it was that drew him to the Astronomy tower, personally he hated the subject. He had a strange suspicions it had something to do with his vampire blood, and as he neared the top of the tower stairs he knew he was right.

Blood…

The sweet smell of the red liquid of life sent him reeling, but this could not be just anyone's blood, it has to be his mate's blood.

He quickened his pace. He is worried why he would be able to smell his mate's blood, let alone so strongly. As he reached the top he froze for a split second before his instincts kicked in, there on the far side of the tower sat Matthew Malfoy, his wrist slit and pulse fading. If it had been anyone else he wouldn't have cared, but this is his mate.

He rushes forwards, first thing he does is lick the wound shut so no more blood is lost. He magics the rest of the blood away for it has been soiled and picks up his mate and rushes to the Hospital wing.

/With Sal. Sev, and Luc/

The three were on their way to the meeting room where they had called everyone else when a small first year Gryffindor ran up behind them, "Professor Slytherin!"

Already having few patents as it is he turned and snapped, "What?"

The first year seemed to freeze for a moment than remembered the urgency of his message, "Devon Black just found Matthew Malfoy in the Astronomy Tower on the brink of death and has taken his to the Hospital wing, he wishes that you would come as soon a possible."

Salazar nodded his head a calm back for the sake of his student, "Thank you Mr. Green, now get back to your dorm, feel lucky, it is after curfew."

The student hurried off as the three older men made their way to the Hospital wing.

/Hospital Wing/

Devon sat at his newly found mate's side, unbelieving of who the silver haired boy, no man is. He knew in his heart that it would not be easy to get along with him, but he was willing to try. He felt that they would be able to stand on common ground, for he too had tried to commit suicide so many times, just to get way from the monsters he had to call family.

Devon knew all about Matt's parent's rank in the Dark Order, he does after all have a much older cousin in the ranks of the Six Lords. He shivered at the memory of Gregory Black. He knew about his cousin's hate for Godric Gryffindor, and knew even better that his own parents had given Lord Crock permission to kill him if ever they should meet again.

Devon watched as color returned back to his mate's pale face, as he healed. He smiled to himself, ya, he knew why the Malfoy would do it. He too had to deal with parents that saw you more as property to show off than a son to teach and love.

"Devon?"

The young vampire turned around, there stood his potions teacher plus one of the Malfoys -the older one- from the future and his mate, Devon is surprised he didn't hear them come in, than again, he was engrossed in his mate.

Lucius looked at the Gryffindor Black, I mean really looked, wondering why he would help one of Malfoy blood, than it occurred to him, "He is your mate isn't he?"

Everyone was thrown off by the question, including Devon, but he regained his composure quickly, "Yes."

Severus looked between the two, "How would you know, you would have had to smell his blood for that," his eyes narrowed, "How did you find him?"

Devon bowed his head, his eyes no longer visible, "He slit his wrist, and he was passed out when I found him."

"Why would a Malfoy want to take his own life?"

Everyone turned to find Helga standing there, her face twisted in confusion, Devon and Lucius let out an empty laughed at the same moment, "Why wouldn't they?"

They had spoken as one, scaring Lucius; he glared at Devon, "How would you know?"

Devon looked up at him, a smirk on his face, reminding Lucius and Severus of Bellatrix, "Let me tell you something that you might not know; being as you are from a different time. I can tell that you are judging me by what you thought of the other Black that Master Harry told me went though Gryffindor."

He glared at them, and when a glare came from a Black you can say that if looks could kill you would be a pile of dust.

"In this time there are Six Dark Lords, all under control of their Master, Marvolo Slytherin," Devon ignored Salazar's dark look, "Lord Vepra is the last ranked, the least powerful. To meet the rest of the Six Lords in a fight is a death wish as they are rarely, no, never defeated. The most powerful is a Dark Veela by the name of Benjamin Alen," He held up one finger, "or Lord Ghost as he is known as. Because of his magical creature blood he is able to bend all shadows to his will."

"Next," he held up two more figures, "are Lord Shadows and his wife, Lady Zeroes, they are Tomes and Gale Malfoy, Matthew's parents. So you can imagine what having such powerful parents would do to you," he looked to Lucius, "You are a Malfoy, I bet you know what I am talking about."

Lucius and Severus looked away, knowing the truth behind the statement.

Even getting that point across Devon was not done, he put up another finger, "Fourth is Lord Crock, my much older cousin Gregory Black. Now imagine this, a Black is sorted into Gryffindor, what is the first thing my parents did when they found out?"

He looked around at his audience, all had unreadable looks on their faces, Devon laughed coldly, "They tell my Godric Gryffindor hating cousin and give him permission to kill me, and to top it off that cousin is Lord Crock, one of the Six Lords. Don't tell me I don't understand what a Malfoy goes through because my family isn't any nicer."

Lucius looked up at him after a long silence, "Who is the fifth?"

Devon was getting ready to answer but someone beat him to it, every one looked at the now very muck awake Matthew Malfoy, "She is Lady Peacock, or Jane Ravenclaw. She hates Professor Ravenclaw as much as my parent's master hates his brother," Matt looked at Salazar.

Salazar looked at them, not as shocked as Lucius and Severus because he already knew everything the two seventh years just told them, "So you can tell me where my brother's castle is."

It was not a question, it was a demand. Devon looked at him oddly, "Why would anyone tell that to me?"

"I do."

Eyes turned to Matt, making him uncomfortable, Salazar took at step forward, "Where?"

Matt looked up at him, "Dose this have anything to do with Professor Potter?"

Eyes widened, Salazar's narrowed, "What do you know about his kidnapping?"

Matt looked at the bed sheet before him, "In a week is my seventeenth birthday, which was when my Parents are to force me to become a Krime. To enter the ranks we have to do something to impress the Master." He looked at his professor, "Mine was to spy on the two men that broke into Lord Vepra's castle and the three mystery men they took out."

There was a dead silence that fallowed. Severus and Lucius knew perfectly what Matt was going though, but didn't want to say anything else set of the bomb that is Salazar Slytherin.

Salazar was trying his hardest not to explode, he had already done that today, but this is his mate, even if he knew that his student had no choice or death to do as his Parents and their master told him to do. It was just really hard to keep that in mind.

He turned on his heel, "All of you come now, we are going to get my mate back, as well as Miss Malinger."

Severus and Lucius fallowed. Devon and Matt looked at each other, knowing they had to put their dislike for each other aside in order to find their beloved Professor. With a nod of truce they stood and fallowed the three older men, Devon summing cloths for his mate.

Helga stared wide eyes at the retreating forms of the Dark wizards. She looked at Matt's empty bed, grabbed a few potions that she knew he would need later and fallowed the fearsome five.

/back with the soon-to-be-dead Lord Vepra/

Vepra stood in front of his master, the other five of the Six Lords stood behind him less he try to escape. He didn't know why they bothered; he knew he was going to die. And he would rather die now that run for the rest of his life from a man who has eyes everywhere.

Marvolo glared at Vepra as he tried to stand tall before his death, he smirked, "I don't know why you are trying to be brave now Franck. You are a coward and will always be one."

He stepped forward and whispered into Vepra's ear, "You have failed me for the last time."

Vepra felt a sharp pain in his chest, he looked down, there a large, dark, and bloody hole was, right where his heart laid, he looked at his master who had stepped back, in his clawed hand lay Vepra's still beating heart.

With a smirk Marvolo squished it, blood gushing on him and the owner of the heart. Vepra fell to the ground, dead.

Marvolo dropped the bloody mass in his hand on the body before him and looked back up at the remaining five; he made a mental note to find a replacement. "Let that be a reminder that I am your lord and master, do not fail me. Now go and find Mr. Potter, he and that mudblood bitch couldn't have gotten far!"

/with Harry/

Though Harry's vampire magic had healed a lot of his wounds he still limped from pain as every fiber of his being hungered for his mate's blood. He hoped to that they would get out soon with his new childe and student. Raven led them through many maze like halls confusing Harry's already blurring mind.

Even with his sharply weakening senses, he knew, just knew that they were being fallowed, though for the life of him he couldn't even tell if their tracker was human. All he could do was warn Raven and Heather of the presence.

But it was too late, a figure dressed in black and shrouded in shadows appeared before him and Harry was forced to lean on Heather as Raven fell to the floor in a flat out bow(1).

"Lord Ghost, please don't tell Master." Raven sobbed, knowing full well what the Dark creature before him was capable of, and that scared him.

"I won't."

TBC

A/n: How was _that_ for a fast update? I even have chapter 15 started….to bad it isn't like that for my other stories….

Depending on inspiration 15 should be up before the end of the month, I think that is good for not updating in a very long time. And thanks to all my reviewers, mostly the ones that have stuck with me from the beginning.

Here, have a cookie! Thank you so much…and here is a Salazar clone for my Beta, Soelle! (Its better than a doll!)

for my beta What is it called to lay down completely on your stomach in submission? I know the word but won't try to write it for fear of it sounding like something else…

R&R,

Grim


	15. The Unknowing Father

**Title:** Angel's Protection

**Author:** Blackest Grim

**Rating:** M

**Beta: **Soelle (retired)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, if I did Severus would be a good guy, Harry would be a Slytherin and a Dark Order supporter, if not a Death Eater, and very little people would be straight.

**Summery:** It is Harry's Seventh Year and he has already defeated the monster his world feared with the help of old friends and the new friends he found in ex-Death Eaters and Slytherins. It is now only a week until they graduate and Ron is jealous of his ex-friend.

**Warnings:** Time Travel. SLASH/ femSLASH (This means Male/Male and female/female relationships. **You have been warned**.) Good Slytherins, Bad & Jealous Ron, and Defeated Voldemort.

**Parings:** Salazar/Harry, Godric/Draco, Richard/Helga, Rowena/ JoAnn, Severus/ Lucius, Lestat/ Valo, Celest/Helena, Remus/ (character is not going to be revealed yet), Devon/ Matt, and another paring that will be apparent in the far away future.

**Spoilers:** Books 1-6

**Key: **

"I love Salazar/Harry fictions!" -Talking

'I love Salazar/Harry fictions!' -Thoughts

"_I love Salazar/Harry fictions!" _-Perstaletongue

'_I love Salazar/Harry fictions!' _–Hogwarts

**I love Salazar/Harry fictions!** – Mind talk between vampires

"**I love Salazar/Harry fictions!" –**Dreaming/Vision

**A/n:** -knocks head on desk before her- alright, here is the next chapter…I am so sorry for the wait….so enjoy….

**Chapter: **The Unknowing Father

"I won't."

Two heads whipped to the much taller figure, two because Harry felt as if he was a rag doll, fearing that he would be incapable of carrying himself soon. He gasped at he felt strong arms lift him onto strong arms in bridal style.

A whispered 'why' was all that he could utter.

Lord Ghost spoke again; his voice is strong but quiet to Harry's mind. It soothed his mind, made him feel safe.

"I don't know what it is young vampire but I feel obligated to protect you. I don't know if it is because you are a submissive vampire or that your sent seems to remind me of the mate I have yet to find," he looked down at Harry. Emerald green eyes met darker green eyes, "You sparked something in me Harry Potter, and I swear to myself that I am going to find out why."

He looked back at the 'children' behind him, "Come, we need to get out before my Master finds out that I am betraying him."

Harry wrapped his arms around Lord Ghost's neck and nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck. For some reason it smelled really good, not nearly as good as his mate's, but it was pleasant, it calmed him like the man's voice. He smiled to himself and let his eyes drop and he fell asleep, knowing for some reason that the man would protect his childe and student.

Lord Ghost looked down at his new charge. He was a small man with shoulder length black hair. Its silky waves reminded him of his dream mate, a beautiful man with crazy black locks and hazel eyes with the insane glint of a prankster in them.

He smiled to him self, inside he knew he was one step closer to finding his mate, and he had a feeling that the man in his hands, the young vampire Harry Potter, would be the key.

/With Salazar/

They were on their way, he was finally going to see his mate again, it may have only been a day but that didn't mean anything to his hungry mate. He was starting to feel some of the pain that Harry felt and his need to get to his brother's castle was growing greatly.

Right now they were but miles from Marvolo Slytherin's Castle. Salazar thought of his comrades, he hadn't wanted any one to come but the people that knew Harry the most, with him was Severus, Lucius, Draco, and Remus. Draco had made Godric stay, telling him that he had to stay to protect Hogwarts, saying that if anything happened to the school they had already lost.

Remus traveled in his wolf form, the large silver wolf stood six feet tall on all fours, its body about ten feet long from nose to tail. He was their look out, making sure that no one was in front of them, nor behind, so no one would be able to ambush them.

The werewolves' amber eyes were sharp, able to see even farther than Severus' who flew as a crow to spot the castle that Matt had told them only birds can see. Salazar he had left Lucifer, Negini, and Vixen at Hogwarts to inform him of anything happening at the school as they could communicate telepathically with each other.

Both he and Lucius road on the neck of a dragon, they had done this to travel faster, even if Draco's dragon eye were bad and his sense of smell was even worse he had Severus and Remus to help him with that, all they needed was the raw power the fifty-foot winged reptile.

Salazar looked to the sky as it flew by, _"We're coming love, just wait a little longer."_

/with Harry/

_"We're coming love, just wait a little longer."_

Harry jerked awake; he had heard his mate's voice, _"Salazar?"_

"Hold on there, I almost dropped you." Harry looked with blurry vision at the source of the voice, trying to remember why he was being carried. Then, as his vision cleared and he saw the pale face of Lord Ghost looking on with concerned green eyes, every thing came back to him. With a gasp of fear he tightened his hold on his carrier's neck and started to cry.

He couldn't hold it in any longer, he was in pain, feared that he would never see his mate again, and just wanted to be in a nice bed sleeping with his mate holding him. Everything that had happened to him in his short life seemed to come crashing down on his weakened mind.

Lord Ghost didn't know what to do, the young vampire had just started to cry and sob into his neck. He didn't know how to deal with this, he's a mass murder, not a motherly figure. Unsure of himself he started to pat his back, rubbing it, trying to make him calm down.

Though all comfort stopped as he felt magic exploding in the next hall, the entrance hall, their way out.

/In the entrance Hall/

They had reached the castle and had broken in. Krimes greeted them, not very friendly, but Salazar's greeting wasn't friendly either. They were out numbered, but they were the ones with the upper hand, the Krimes that had met them were weak, and didn't stand a chance against them, Salazar didn't even need his wand, his dagger doing the job.

Slowly he made his way to a hidden door, having felt its presence; he felt his mate's presence in that direction. As the blood of his latest victim spewed like a fountain's water -covering him- his back hit a wall, then passed right through it almost making him loose his footing, almost.

It got quiet, the wall drowning out the sounds of the battle he just left. Then a scream erupted from behind him. He whipped around with his dagger out, four figures stood there. A tall figure stood holding another and two smaller ones on either side of them, slightly behind the tall figure's legs, hiding. He couldn't make out their features because of the dim light.

He didn't need to as he heard a soft voice that seemed frantic and week, _"Salazar? Is that you?"_

His eyes widened, his mate! _"Harry!"_

"Put me down!"

Salazar watched as the tall figure hesitantly put down who he guessed is his mate. Harry stumbled so Salazar rushed forward and caught him. It felt so good to have his mate in his arms again, he felt Harry bury his head in his shoulder, tears making his cloak wet.

_"Harry?"_ He spoke with worry in his voice.

_"You're here, your not a dream, you're here."_ His grip tightened, not wanting it to be a dream.

Salazar turned his head slightly and whispered into Harry's ear_, "Drink, you need to feed."_

Harry wasn't about to disagree, he didn't even pause as his fangs broke from his gums and ripped into his mate's skin. The taste was better than it ever had been before as it rolled across his tongue and down his throat.

Lord Ghost was shocked when a figure covered in blood fell through the doorway hidden from the entrance hall. It didn't help when the girl with them decided that she would scream and the figure whipped around a dagger in his hand. He was getting ready to pull his sword from its sheath when Harry spoke, in the language of the snake.

He instantly knew who the person was when he replied in the same language, it was his ex-master's older brother, Salazar Slytherin. He knew Harry would demand to be put down, but this didn't change his hesitance as he put him on his feet.

Harry fell forward but was caught by Slytherin, they whispered to each other and then he smelled the unmistakable smell of Harry drinking his mate's blood.

As Harry finished and healed Slytherin's wound someone finally burst through the doorway behind them.

When Harry had enough he closed the wound. He felt his strength return, with the assistance of his mate's blood his fast vampire healing was kicked in and he felt all pain disappear. He had just stood when a Krime ran in a door behind his mate. He grabbed one of his mate's sheathed blades, a dagger and quickly cut off the enemy's head, and watched with glee as it rolled to the floor.

Harry looked back at his mate to find him smirking. Salazar cocked his head, "Yes you can barrow my dagger."

"Professor Potter! You got your strength back!" Every one turned to the third year Gryffindor.

Harry's eyes widened as he realized something, "The bond! It's gone!"

"I destroyed it."

Salazar looked at the figure that had been holding his mate, and recognized his as his eyes had adjusted to the darkness, "Lord Ghost!"

He was surprised when the Dark Lord bowed, "I have severed my ties to your brother. I am now under Mr. Potter's leadership."

Harry's eyes widened, "What? Why? I have done nothing for you to be loyal to me."

Lord Ghost crossed his arms, "Not true, you stood up to Marvolo, something no one else but your mate has done, and you showed great power even with out your mate's blood. You are a powerful vampire Mr. Potter, and you have only just been turned."

Harry was glad it was dark in the hall they stood in, because he was blushing. He sighed, "Fine, if you wish to join me against Marvolo, please stop calling me Mr. Potter, I won't even allow my students to call me professor", he glanced at Heather who was blushing in embarrassment.

The dark lord smiled to himself, "That I can do, now," He turned to look at Salazar, "How many people did you bring?"

Salazar looked at him for a moment before remembering the battle he had just came from, he had forgotten as Harry had drunken from him, "Four."

Lord Ghost looked at him, his head cocked, "Only four?"

Harry smirked, "That's all we need," he looked up at his taller mate, "Sev, Remus, Firebreath and Luc, right?"

Salazar nodded, and stood in shock as Harry was suddenly behind the Dark Lord. He then remembered the fourth figure and wondered briefly who that was, but he was shocked even more when they whispered in perstal.

Harry kneeled in front of his childe, _"We are getting ready to go into battle, Raven. I am going to need you to hang on my back because I will need my arms to fight, do you know what I mean?"_

Raven slowly nodded his head, _"But what will keep people from shooting at me and hit your back sire?"_

Harry smiled at him, _"I am a master Spell smith Raven, there is a shield around me at all times, they won't be able to hit us,"_ he turned around, _"now get on my back."_

Raven slowly climbed on his sire's back and wrapped his arms around his neck and legs around his waist. Harry stood when he stopped moving and quickly regained his balance as he had started to tip over. He smirked at his shocked mate when he spotted him, _"This is Raven, my childe, I'll explain later why he can speak perstal."_

/with Severus/

They had the upper hand, the battle being a walk in the park compared to the battles he would get in when he was a young Death Eater. You could say they were having fun, not being able to fight like this in a long while. They teased their week enemy, having no problem as they fought.

That is until they began to retreat, running from the front entrance. It didn't take the four time travelers to realize why- at the top of the stairs at the end of the hall stood five figures. They recognized all but one.

The one in the middle looked to be Salazar from the distance, which had to be his twin Marvolo; one was obviously a black with the dark appearance. Two more being Malfoys, evil smirks on their faces.

Severus, Lucius, Remus and Draco got ready for battle, briefly wondering where Salazar had gotten. Draco sheathed his sword, readying himself for a battle where it would be impossible to use because of his enemies strong abilities in magic, "Finally, a challenge!"

A female with yellow blond hair and pink eyes stepped forward, "Two Malfoys?" She turned to the two Malfoys behind her, "I thought you and your son were the only ones."

The female Malfoy stepped next to her, "We are, these must be two of the time travelers," She smirked and crossed her head, "To bad they are enemies, I would have liked to have known a Malfoy from the future…"

She faked her sadness; Lucius rolled his eyes and muttered, "It is like my mother all over again."

Draco and Severus shivered, having known Lucius' mother very well, Severus knowing more as he knew her longer before her murder ten years after Draco's birth.

Anything that was to be said was shut up as three figures stepped out of the wall next to them. The four invaders let loose a sigh of relief as they spotted Harry next to Salazar. The young Gryffindor that Severus had linked to Harry not even a step behind Harry, trying to hide all her fear, a failing.

"Salazar…"

Marvolo had been the one to speak; Salazar met his twin's eyes in a clash of violet and yellow, "Hello, Marvolo."

TBC

A/n: OMFG, I am so sorry it took so long, I'm just having a tough time at the moment with my failing grades and my wacky hormones….I will try to update BHM and CoM as soon as possible but I can't make any promises. I feel like shit and can't even copy bell work from my friend's paper with out getting dizzy….

And just bare with me on the grammar errors….My beta retired….

Sorry,

Grim


	16. Return to Hogwarts

**Title:** Angel's Protection

**Author:** Blackest Grim

**Rating:** M

**Beta: **I'm sorry, not did I forget your Username but your e-mail is on a piece of paper….at my house….

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, if I did Severus would be a good guy, Harry would be a Slytherin and a Dark Order supporter, if not a Death Eater, and very little people would be straight.

**Summery:** It is Harry's Seventh Year and he has already defeated the monster his world feared with the help of old friends and the new friends he found in ex-Death Eaters and Slytherins. It is now only a week until they graduate and Ron is jealous of his ex-friend.

**Warnings:** Time Travel. SLASH/ femSLASH (This means Male/Male and female/female relationships. **You have been warned**.) Good Slytherins, Bad & Jealous Ron, and Defeated Voldemort.

**Parings:** Salazar/Harry, Godric/Draco, Richard/Helga, Rowena/ JoAnn, Severus/ Lucius, Lestat/ Valo, Celest/Helena, Remus/??, Devon/ Matt, Ghost??

**Spoilers:** Books 1-6

**Key: **

"I love Salazar/Harry fictions!" -Talking

'I love Salazar/Harry fictions!' -Thoughts

"_I love Salazar/Harry fictions!" _-Perstaletongue

'_I love Salazar/Harry fictions!' _–Hogwarts

**I love Salazar/Harry fictions!** – Mind talk between vampires

"**I love Salazar/Harry fictions!" –**Dreaming/Vision

**A/n:** Here I am, with the 16th chapter of AP, I was helping my mom at a rummage sell and had nothing to do so I brought my laptop. I know I won't be able to update BHM and CoM anytime soon due to lack of inspiration so I sit here trying to make it up with a quick update of AP…

**Chapter: **Return to Hogwarts

Lord Ghost and Raven watched the stare down under the safety of a invisibility charm, but Ghost knew they would be found out some time soon as Lord Crock kept looking in their general direction; but Harry had told them that they were to stay hidden as long as possible until they were able to retreat the castle and get back to the school.

He had found new faith in the young vampire for how quickly he had come up with a plan, though Slytherin didn't seem that surprised, who at Ghost's look of shock leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Who do you think came up with the plan in Vepra's Castle?"

Harry had magiced his dirty clothing to a battle uniform, the style was odd so Ghost assumed it from the future (1). He wore numerous belts and had black and white stripes that went up and down his arms. That being the only parts he had seen before the battle cloak had appeared and hid anything else from view.

Ghost was happy he had joined Harry, he knew what he was doing and showed him more respect than Marvolo ever had.

As Harry watched Salazar and Marvolo 'greet' each other he was reminded of him and Tom, 'We were so much alike, we could have been twins.' He clenched his teeth, 'If only Dumbledore had just minded his own damn business, maybe we wouldn't have gone to the dark side and I would have known my family…'

Suddenly there was a figure in front of him; Harry looked up at the apparent Black. Angry green met cold blue in a clash of hatred. In a movement to fast for anyone to see both had out a dagger and were in a blade lock. The sound alone got everyone's attention.

The Black looked down at the shorter wizard, a smirk came across his face, "Not bad."

He disappeared, Harry fallowed in a flash of his black and green cloak. This was the signal.

Salazar grabbed Heather and motioned for Lucius, Severus, Remus, and Draco to fallow him. They knew what was happening and Draco shifted to his silver dragon form, able to fit in the large hall way. Everyone got on to his back, he was slightly in shock to find two additional form get on him. He looked back and met eyes with Salazar who just nodded his head.

Draco turned his head to Harry as suddenly a very large snake hissed at Marvolo and his Dark Lords. Marvolo backed up at a warning on he could understand, his Lords fallowing in his retreat.

The snake disappeared and Harry appeared on Draco's head, "Let's get out of here Firebreath!"

Draco didn't need to be told twice, he turned his head to the front doors and blew a burst of grey fire at them and flapped his great wings and flew through the flames and out of the Castle.

Marvolo hissed under his breath, still at the top of the stairs. His yellow eyes narrowed, "Its time to go public, we are going to take down that poor excuse for a school!" His clawed fists clenched, "and take out Ghost for his betrayal."

There was chorus of "Yes Master."

At the bottom of the stairs Lord Crock sheathed his dagger, "Someday we will meet in battle again Harry Potter, and that will be to the death, this I swear on my hatred for your ancestor."

/At Hogwarts, in unknown corridor/

It was dark and cold; he found it hard to breath. He found he could not see, he could not smell anything, but he swore he could hear someone breathing next to him. Slowly he felt energy come to him; he tried to sit up and failed as his arms collapsed under him.

He lay back down, the floor was cold stone. He shivered; he just knew that he was completely naked. He felt something touch him which was fallowed by a moan of pain from the other.

Sight came to him, he was in a poorly lit hallway but he could see his black hair that stuck to his sweat covered face. Clumsy he pushed it out of his eyes. His vision was blurry, but he could make out the form of the other person, who was also completely naked. As he vision cleared he could make out the face of the other, it was twisted in pain and he, he was sure it was a male, was breathing hard.

Slowly he tried to sit up again, this time he succeeded, but barely. He rubbed his eyes, he recognized the other person –he didn't know from where- but he did. Suddenly there was a pain his head, his eyes widened as he remembered, "Sirius!"

The other's dark blue eye snapped open, but his eyes were unfocused, he mumbled, his voice week with little use. Slowly -with much effort- Sirius sat up, his eyes focused and he coughed to find his voice. When he spoke it was raspy, "J-James…?"

The first man blinked, "I-is that who I am?"

Sirius looked hard at him, "I-I don't know, I can't remember much…"

James rubbed his forehead, "Me nether…"

They sat there in silence when Sirius spoke again, "Where are we?"

James looked up and around him, "Hogwarts…" He looked to Sirius, "I think…"

Sirius looked down at his state of dress, "Why are we naked?"

James looked dawn at him self, "I have no clue…"

"Should we try to find someone?"

The hazel-eyed wizard gave him a look, "Can you even stand?!"

Sirius sighed, "Good point…"

It was silent again; they heard foot steps coming their way. They looked to each other, "Let us hope they are friends and not foes."

Sirius nodded his head in agreement.

/Entrance hall, Hogwarts/

Harry kneeled down on the ground and kissed the stone cold floor of the entrance hall, he even hugged it, as best you can hug a floor. Every one gave him an odd look, "Um Harry, what are you doing?"

Draco once again worries for the sanity of his best friend. Harry sat up and stuck his tongue out, "Just happy to be home! Leave me be!"

Draco rolled his eyes, he pointed in the general direction of Lord Ghost and Raven. "After you are done having an affair with the floor can you explain to us who these to invisible people are?"

Harry rolled his eyes at them as he stood, "You can take off the charm now; you don't need it any more."

Lord Ghost waved the charm away, as soon as the spell was gone Raven ran to his sire, _"Where are we Sire?"_

Harry smiled down at him and patted him on the head as he attached himself to Harry's leg, _"Home, we're at your new home."_

Salazar ruined the moment, "Harry, I know who Lord Ghost is, But who it this?" He pointed to Raven.

Harry picked up the shy boy, "This is Raven, he helped me and Miss Heather escape from or prison room."

Remus knew there was more to the story and crossed his arms over his chest, "And?"

Harry blinked his eyes, "And?"

Salazar rolled his eyes at his mate, "How can he speak persal Harry?"

Raven held onto Harry tighter, looking behind him. Harry noticed this and turned as well, there stood Godric and Rowena, a smile on their faces. Rowena put her hands on her hips, "It's about time. I was starting to get worried."

Rowena spotted Raven, "Don't tell me he was at Marvolo's Castle…"

Lord Ghost spoke, "Marvolo found him in a muggle park talking to a snake, he can't speak English. Marvolo was going to force him into being a sacrifice to become immortal."

Raven hid his head in Harry neck and started to whimper, Harry started to hiss softly, trying to calm him down. He was asleep in seconds. Harry looked to Rowena, "Can you take him to Sal and mine's rooms, tell Lucifer, Vixen and Nagini to watch him- they'll under stand you."

She nodded and took Raven, who clings to her for dear life.

Godric motioned for them to fallow him; they did, to the meeting room. There waited the rest of the group along with Matt and Devon. The later recognized Lord Ghost and paled in fright, Harry noticed this, **He's on our side Devon, don't worry.**

Devon calmed down, trusting his Master, but still kept an eye on the Dark Lord who went to stand in the corner to get out of the way.

Salazar got to the point he wanted to get to in the entrance hall, "What do you know about Raven that my brother didn't find out Harry?"

Harry sighed, "I have a theory but I am not sure if it is right…"

Everyone stared at him, waiting, until he cracked, "I think he is the reincarnation of Tom Riddle."

Everyone else from the future nearly felt out of their chairs, Draco was the only one to voice his opinion, "What?!"

Helga leaned forward, "Tom Riddle…isn't that the name of the Dark Lord you defeated in your time?"

Lord Ghost looked to Harry in shock, he learned more and more about Harry every second.

Draco leaned forward, "Yes! Harry explain yourself now!!!

Harry finally sat down next to his mate, "His magic, it feels so much like Tom I though that he was there."

Severus connected eyes with Harry's, "Are you sure?"

Harry's voice was strong, "He was in my head for almost six years Sev. I can feel his presence all the way in my room. He is Tom, I don't know how but I have never been so sure in my life."

Everyone got quiet. This news sinking in until Lucius thought of something, "Um Harry? Do you think he has any memory of his life as Voldemort?"

Harry shook his head, "No, and if he does by some wild chance he retains it he won't do anything."

The three ex-Death Eaters didn't seem so sure, Harry smiled at them, "Not only will he have to depend on me as his sire but -."

Harry was interrupted when Rowena ran into the room out of breath, "Helga, metical attention needed now!" She leaned against the door way as Helga stood, trying to catch her breath.

"What is it Ro?" Worry laced Helga's voice and everyone tensed behind her.

"I found two naked men down by Sal and Harry's room, both seem to have no clue where they are and can't even stand up." She held her chest, "They clam to be James Potter and Sirius Black."

TBC

A/n: -insert evil laugh here-

I have a pic of it on my Deviant for those of you who have been checking that out.

Grim


End file.
